trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Niezwykła historia zwykłego człowieka
Witam! Chciałbym dla was napisać pastę INTERAKTYWNĄ! Wiem, Schiza była pierwsza, ale tu będą inne zasady. Otóż Odkąd z Creepypasta Wiki zniknęły pasty interaktywne, postanowiłem je wskrzesić tutaj. A oto zasady: 1. Dopisujemy wpis i się podpisujemy, żeby inni mogli komentować nasz wkład. Maksymalna liczba znaków w danym wpisie może wynosić max. 5000 znaków. Swój wpis możemy też dodać dopiero po 1 innym wpisie. 2. Nie wandalizujemy i nie psujemy pasty w ten czy inny sposób. 3. Zezwalam na pojawianie się Jeffa, Slendera i innych bohaterów Creepypast, a także nawiązania do popkultury i innych dupereli, ale jeśli coś mi się nie spodoba, mogę to, jako założyciel pasty, poprawić, bo pasta ma też utrzymać sens. Gotowi? No to zaczynamy... Rozdział 1: Początek (Hobbit100) Cześć, jestem Adam i mam na nazwisko Kowalski. Piszę to, gdyż chciałbym upamiętnić wydarzenia mające miejsce wiele lat temu i które to przeżyłem na własnej skórze. Wtedy mieszkałem w Warszawie, miałem 27 lat i byłem pracownikiem biurowym. Chciałbym spisać moją niesamowitą historię, która zmieniła moje życie... Zaczęło się niewinnie - Była wiosna 2015 roku. Dzień jak co dzień. Był 20 kwietnia,dokładniej niedziela, czyli ostatni tak lubiany dzień w tygodniu, a potem wiadomo - rutyna i horror na nowo. Był to też ostatni dzień w moim życiu, kiedy żyłem jeszcze jak normalny obywatel. Relaksowałem się w głównej mierze oglądając telewizję, przeglądając internet i od czasu do czasu uprawiając jogging, by nie wyjść na grubasa. Tymi sposobami spędziłem tak czas do wieczora. Była już prawie noc, więc zmęczony wyłączyłem oglądany właśnie telewizor i poszedłem spać. Spodziewałem się pobudki o wpół do siódmej, ale mój sen zburzył się o wiele wcześniej niż przypuszczałem. Obudziłem się o 3:15, gdyż.... (Sandrian) Usłyszałem z dołu jakiś hałas i śmiech. Śmiech był podobny do śmiechu mojej córki - Marty, która została zamordowana trzy lata temu, przez moją byłą żonę - Annę. Przez ten bolesny psychicznie incydent całe 3 lata spędziłem, mieszkając w domu sam. A no właśnie, sam, bo nikt inny u mnie nie mieszka ani nie ma kluczy do mojego domu, więc po usłyszeniu dziwnych odgłosów z dołu bardzo się zaniepokoiłem... (Hobbit100) Dlatego więc wziąłem strzelbę spod łóżka (przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony), ubrałem się na szybko i zszedłem na dół do salonu. W salonie nie było nikogo. Postanowiłem więc przeszukać kuchnię. A w niej jakiś gościu w czarnej bluzie z kapturem przeszukiwał szafki! Nie było widać, kto to, więc podniosłem strzelbę i krzyknąłem "Hej, ty !". Na moje słowa osobnik się odwrócił. Okazało się, że to był... (Atlantyda) Zombie! Najprawdziwszy zombie! W pierwszej chwili sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale jednak fakty mówiły same za siebie - miał taką zdeformowaną twarz...i przestraszył mnie! Nietypowy włamywacz ruszył prosto i powoli w moją stronę, więc w akcie samoobrony strzeliłem mu prosto w łeb, który się rozpaćkał po szafkach. Poczułem, że robi mi się słabo. Pierwszy raz w życiu zabiłem człowieka! No, może nie do końca człowieka, ale jednak istoty podobnej do ludzkiej. Minęło parę ładnych chwil, nim w końcu doszedłem do siebie. Po ogarnięciu swojego umysłu przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądałem się trupowi ze zgrozą, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą stało, lecz nagle coś usłyszałem zza okna. Wyjrzałem zza nie i zobaczyłem całą hordę trupów wędrujących sobie po ulicy... (Hobbit100) Nie wiedziałem, czy ja po prostu oszalałem, czy może na serio się dzieje apokalipsa. Wtem jednak nagle usłyszałem jakiś dziecięcy głos za sobą. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem ducha mojej zmarłej córki - Marty! Lśnił on cały na biało. Po jej śmierci nigdy nie sądziłem, że zobaczę ja ponownie, nawet w takiej postaci, więc mocno się zdziwiłem. W każdym razie duch mojej córki przemówił do mnie - "Tato, coś złego dzieje się w mieście, musisz uciekać!", po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze do końca, o co chodzi, lecz chciałem już jak najszybciej stąd zwiać przed zombie. Wyjście frontowymi drzwiami nie byłoby mądrę, dlatego więc wyszedłem tylnym wyjściem, które przygotowałem lata temu na jakiś wypadek, lecz gdy wyszedłem na tyły podwórka, spotkałem tam kolejnego zombiaka w czarnej bluzie z kapturem i ogromnym zakrwawionym nożem. Chciałem go zastrzelić, lecz ten rzucił mi nożem w ramię i...nóż odbił się ode mnie rączką, nie czyniąc mi żadnej krzywdy. Powiedziałem na głos "Ha ha! Noob!", po czym strzeliłem w zombiaka ze strzelby. Tego dosłownie wyrwało z butów i wywaliło do sąsiedniego ogródka. Gdy przyszedłem zobaczyć, co z nim, on nadal żył!... (DJHAPPYX) Leżał na doniczce zrobionej ze starego sedesu z rozdartą klatką piersiową. Podszedłem do niego, nie przestając w niego celować. Nagle ten wyrwał się jakby chciał mnie znów zaatakować ale gdy to zrobił wypadły z niego wszystkie wnętrzności i umarł. Po tej gorszącej scenie wszedłem do otwartego garażu sąsiada a tam... (Hobbit100) Mój sąsiad szykował się do obrony domu. Po krótkiej gadce-szmatce o tym, że nikt nie chce wierzyć, że zombie atakują i inne tego typu sprawy, postanowiliśmy zawrzeć sojusz. Zabarykadowaliśmy się na wyższym piętrze domostwa sąsiada i uzbroiliśmy się - ja w moją strzelbę, sąsiad w piłę mechaniczną. Zombie dziwnym trafem wiedziały, że się tu skryliśmy. Zaczął się szturm. Broniliśmy się tak do białego rana. O 6:00 szturm się skończył, trupy zombie dosłownie zalegały podłogę. Ja i sąsiad zostaliśmy w czasie bohaterskiej obrony ugryzieni, toteż zamiana w jedną z tych bestii była kwestią czasu... (Nigthmare Story) "No to świetnie" pomyślałem, i wiecie co? Miałem rację. Mój sąsiad-Zombie zaczął zamieniać się w jednego z tych potworów. Od razu strzeliłem mu w pysk, pewnie sam by mnie o to poprosił. Okazało się również że ja sam nie przechodzę "metamorfozy". Moja rana najwyraźniej była za.... No właśnie za mała? Za płytka? Ale co mnie to teraz? Mam aktualnie poważniejszy problem. Zombie najwyraźniej zmądrzały... (Hobbit100) ...Gdyż widziałem, jak jechały środkiem ulicy na czołgach i wojskowych ciężarówkach transportowych. Mieli też broń palną i mundury żołnierskie na sobie. Normalnie jak ludzkie wojsko... A przepraszam, bo to kiedyś było ludzkie wojsko, gdyż teraz była to parada umarlaków... (Nightmare Story) "Co do?" Pomyślałem, i wpatrzyłem się na niezbyt-naszych. Zauważyłem że większość miała przekrzywione hełmy, żołnierze uderzali o latarnie i wpadali do rowów, jeden z nich miał wojskową kurtkę tył na przód. Czołgi i ciężarówki jechały zygzakiem. Wtedy właśnie zrozumiałem wszystko. Zombie zaatakowały nasze wojsko! Najwyraźniej większość żołnierzy przemienili w podobne sobie kreatury, tym samym powiększając swoją "armię". Wtedy korzystając z zamieszania próbowałem się wymknąć, jednak zauważyłem leżącą w gruzach jakiegoś domu, nieprzytomną dziewczynkę... (Hobbit100) Szybko zdecydowałem się jej pomóc. Było to wielkie ryzyko, gdyż ruiny domu były dość odsłonięte, a droga, przez którą jechał właśnie konwój zombie, biegła zaraz obok. Mimo to rzuciłem się tam, wziąłem dziewczynkę na ręce i prędko zbiegłem z pola widzenia. Gdy ulicę później w ogrodzie jakiegoś starego domostwa chciałem sprawdzić jej stan, usłyszałem za sobą krzyki - "Hej ty! Oddaj mi dziecko!"... (Nightmare Story) Odwróciłem się przez ramię, i zobaczyłem jakąś kobietę. Ona do nas podbiegła i popchnęła mnie, przy okazji zabierając dziewczynkę. Najwyraźniej wzięła mnie za jakiegoś porywacza. Niestety, kobieta biegła w stronę ulicy. Tamtej rojącej się od Zombie ulicy. Również nie na moją korzyść Potwory chyba nas wyczuły i zaczęły iść w naszą stronę. (Hobbit100) Już te wojskowe zombie miały do nas strzelać (a właściwie próbować, gdyż za bardzo nie umieli korzystać ze swej broni), lecz nagle ich konwój został zbombardowany przez bombowce, które tak szybko, jak się zjawiły, tak szybko odleciały. Chwilę później jak i resztki zombiaczego konwoju, jak i inne zombie w okolicy, zostały ostrzelane przez jakichś żołnierzy, którzy już na serio-serio byli ludźmi, gdyż profesjonalnie umieli posługiwać się swoją bronią i sprzętem. No i nie mieli zniszczonej skóry jak zombie. Już myślałem, że jednak jestem ocalony, lecz gdy spostrzegłem na mundurach tych żołnierzy oznaczenia sygnalizujące, że to rosyjscy żołnierze, nieco się zaniepokoiłem. Co tu do ch*lery robią rosjanie!? Wiedziałem już wcześniej z wiadomości, że Federacja Rosyjska robi niepokojącą ekspansję na zachód Europy, no ale tego się nie spodziewałem... Rozdział 2: Rosjanie (Nightmare Story) Chwyciłem tą kobietę trzymającą dziewczynkę, i zacząłem uciekać jak najdalej od tej całej popapranej sytuacji. Nagle poczułem jak moje ciało przebija igła, i padłem nieprzytomny na ziemię. Obudziłem się w jakimś słabo oświetlonym pokoju. Leżałem na metalowym stole. Kobiety i dziewczynki nigdzie nie widziałem. Po chwili do pokoju wpadł jakiś Rosjanin, który zaczął mi tłumaczyć, co się dzieje. Z jego słabego angielskiego, zrozumiałem jedynie to, że Ruscy zaplanowali Trzecią Wojnę Światową (Ok. Fajnie) , ale gdy zobaczyli naszą sytuację, to musieli zdecydować, czy strzelać do ludzi czy do potworów. Wybrali potwory. Wcześniej pokojowo przejęli Białoruś, tam też przemieścili wojsko, zaś wkrótce potem rozpoczęli atak na Polskę późnym wieczorem. Ze względu na wyjątkowo mały opór ze strony polskiej armii (Spowodowany szybką inwazją zombie) ruskom już nad ranem udało się dostać do stolicy - temu tu są. Wytłumaczył mi również, że Zombie nie mogą mnie przemienić ze względu na moją krew. "Super. Jestem chodzącym lekarstwem. Ciekawe co chcą ze mną zrobić." pomyślałem, i od razu przypomniała mi się ta sytuacja z sąsiadem. Spytałem się co z kobietą i dzieckiem... (Hobbit100) Z jego słów zrozumiałem, że nic im nie jest, ale w związku z wojną muszą ich wziąć jako zakładników. Ja zaś ze względu na moją krew muszę przejść operację medyczną mającą na celu stworzenie lekarstwa na tę zombiaczą zarazę, której okoliczności powstania są jeszcze badane. W każdym razie jest spora szansa, że operacji nie przeżyję, ale rosjanin szybko dodał, że że specjalnie dla mnie z Moskwy ściągną najlepszych chirurgów, lekarzy i naukowców, bym miał cień nadziei na przeżycie operacji. Oprócz tego przybędzie jeszcze gość naprawdę specjalny, bo sam Władimir Putin, który będzie ze mną rozmawiał w sumie jeszcze nie wiadomo o jakich sprawach... (Nightmare Story) Parę godzin później, siedziałem przy stoliku z Putinem. Powiedział mi, że lekarze mający wykonać zabieg już przybyli, że życzy mi przeżycia, i takie tam pierdoły. Pod koniec rozmowy, powiedział mi również, że moja grupa krwi to X, i że jestem najprawdopodobniej pierwszym noszącym to miano człowiekiem, stąpającym po tej planecie. Nie wiem czy to mnie zaskoczyło mile, czy na odwrót, ale moja mina była wtedy bezcenna. Putin odprowadził mnie do sali, gdzie miał być dokonany zabieg, po czym ostatni raz życzył mi powodzenia, i zamknął drzwi. Uśpiono mnie i wykonano zabieg. Oczywiście jeśli to piszę, to przeżyć musiałem. Lekarz, przy którym się obudziłem powiedział mi, że upuszczono mi większość krwi, odcięto kawałek serca, i usunięto jedną nerkę (A po cholerę była im ta nerka). Powiedział mi również że będę miał okazję spotkać się z matką (Jak się dowiedziałem) i jej córką... (Hobbit100) Tak więc gdy już mnie pozbierali do kupy po tej operacji, przeprowadzili mnie przez podziemne korytarze wielkiego bunkru (O którym notabene zapomniałem wcześniej wspomnieć, i który swoją drogą pochodził jeszcze z czasów Stalinizmu) i wszedłem do pokoju przesłuchań, który w moim wypadku posłużył do rozmowy z tą kobietą-matką. Przedstawiliśmy się (Miała na imię Karolina), powymienialiśmy się plotkami i ogółem było spokojnie dopóki nie wspomniałem jej, że gdy ten atak zombie się zaczął, czyli gdy byłem w moim domu, usłyszałem głos mojej zmarłej córki, a następnie jej ducha, ta się nieco zasmuciła. I nawet nie z faktu, że chyba pomyślała, iż jestem szaleńcem, skoro zaczynam widzieć duchy, nie z żalu, że straciłem córkę, tylko dlatego że...No, nic nie powiedziała, tylko po prostu odsłoniła rękaw i pokazała mi ranę po ugryzieniu. Czyli nie powinienem wspominać o tej apokalipsie Zombie, skoro Karolina chciała najwyraźniej o tym zapomnieć, gdyż sama została zarażona, a jak dowiedziałem się od naukowca po operacji, lek będzie gotowy za 2-3 dni, zaś zamiana w zombie powinna nastąpić za parę godzin. Innymi słowy córka Karoliny miała za niedługo stracić matkę. I chyba dlatego sobie o tym przypomniała, gdy ja wspomniałem o duchu Marty. Widać było, iż Karolina bardziej przejmuje się swoją córką niż własną osobą. Prawdziwa matka. No ale cholera, dlaczego takie rzeczy muszą spotykać mnie i moje otoczenie... (Nightmare Story) Zacząłem energicznie chodzić po pokoju, i myśleć nad tym całym wydarzeniem. Wtedy właśnie coś do mnie dotarło. Dlaczego ja żyję?! Dlaczego mogę się normalnie poruszać, i gadać, i nie jestem chodzącym warzywem?! Przecież po takiej operacji, powinienem jeszcze grzecznie leżeć w łóżeczku. Moje myśli zakłócił krzyk. Super. Jeszcze matka się zmienia wcześniej, jakby tego było mało. przykucnąłem przy Karolinie, i trzymając ją za rękę wzywałem pomoc. Uzbrojeni Rosjanie wbiegli do pokoju, i czekali na mój sygnał. Kobieta powiedziała jeszcze ostatnie słowa, przed rzuceniem się na mnie. "Zaopiekuj się Klaudią". Po chwili leżała już martwa na ziemi. Ludzie w pomieszczeniu bez słowa zaprowadzili mnie do innego pokoju (spory mają tam ten bunkier). Wtedy właśnie spotkałem się z całkiem przytomną, wyżej opisaną Klaudią. Miałem jej najwyraźniej powiedzieć co stało się z jej Matką... (Hobbit100) Znajdując się w jej celi bez nikogo oprócz mnie i jej w środku, na spokojnie powiedziałem jej, że jej matka nie żyje. Powinienem jej powiedzieć co innego, gdyż Klaudia rozbeczała mi się na kolana. Próbując ją uspokoić, zauważyłem za jej uchem jakiś coś w rodzaju rany, acz na szczęście okazało się to być znamię. Zaraz zaraz... Przecież to samo znamię miała moja była żona Anna (Co teraz siedzi w psychiatryku za morderstwo mej córki, chyba że zginęła w tej całej apokalipsie), a jak sobie właśnie przypomniałem, coś takiego miała też Karolina ! Czyżby moja żona i ta matka były spokrewnione ? (Nightmare Story) Kiedy Klaudia już się uspokoiła, (a przynajmniej do takiego stopnia, że była wstanie coś powiedzieć) wypytywałem ją o podstawowe informacje dotyczące jej, oraz jej Matki. Okazało się że Klaudia ma 8 lat, i ma na nazwisko Żak. Nie dowiedziałem się raczej niczego, co pomogłoby mi odszyfrować tajemnicze "Pokrewieństwo" owych kobiet. W pewnym momencie do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł. Zapytałem ją czy wie jak jej Mama miała na nazwisko, przed ślubem. Okazało się, że trafiłem w dziesiątkę. Dziewczynka powiedziała mi, coś takiego "M-mama miała na nazwisko Sojka". Moja żona miała właśnie tak na nazwisko. Dodam jeszcze, że Anna miała siostrę, ale nigdy mi o niej nie wspominała, chciała żebyśmy o niej nie wiedzieli. Rodzinna tajemnica wydała się jednak, gdy mój Teść, wpadł do nas w odwiedziny. Cieszyłem się tej informacji, jak dziecko z lizaka. Już chciałem wstać, jednak poczułem lekki ból w brzuchu. Od razu powiązałem to z moimi obawami, które zaprzątały mi umysł, przy konającej matce dziewczynki. Jak to możliwe że nie leżę teraz w łóżku. Przecież to była cholernie poważna i powikłana operacja. Nie minęło nawet pół minuty kiedy w końcu zemdlałem. Obudziłem się na jakimś łóżku. Usłyszałem urywek czyjejś rozmowy. "Jednak nasz mechanizm zawiódł"... (Hobbit100) Co? Jaki znowu mechanizm?! Chciałem wstać i podsłuchać lepiej, ale byłem jakiś sparaliżowany - mogłem ruszać jedynie górną częścią mojego ciała. Leżałem więc tak jeszcze przez parę minut, aż w końcu do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś naukowiec, który o dziwo perfekcyjnie mówił po polsku. Wywiązał się taki dialog: (Naukowiec) - Widzę, że już pan się obudził. (Ja) - Ale co się dokładnie stało ? - Stracił pan przytomność podczas rozmowy z tą dziewczynką. Mechanizm wbudowany w pańskie ciało musiał zawieść... - Mechanizm ?! Jaki mechanizm ?! - Nie mówiliśmy o tym panu, ale gdy pan był wtedy uśpiony na operacji, wszczepiliśmy w pańskie serce coś w rodzaju chipa, który podtrzymywał wtedy pana przy życiu. Była to nietestowana technologia, ale jak widać zadziałała. To dzięki niemu przeżył pan tę operację stworzenia z pana krwi lekarstwa. Po operacji jakoś tak zapomnieliśmy go wyciąć, ale dzięki temu okazało się, o chip pozwolił też panu normalnie funkcjonować krótko po operacji. Innymi słowy sztucznie pana wzmocnił, lecz musiała wtedy nastąpić jakaś mała awaria, choć była na szczęście niegroźna. Jeśli pan chce, możemy go wyciąć, ale to dopiero, gdy sytuacja się uspokoi. W stronę naszego bunkru zbliża się watacha neonazistów... - Neonazistów ?! Kto jeszcze ?! Ufoludki ?! - Niech się pan uspokoi, bo to dość poważne. Gdy epidemia się rozrosła, czyli, jak wywnioskowaliśmy, wczoraj wieczorem, wielu ludzi postradało zmysły. W związku z tym tutaj w Warszawie utworzyła się sekta wyznawców Hitlera, którzy korzystają ze sprzętu wojskowego z tamtych ponurych dla Europy lat. To, skąd go mają, pozostaje na razie tajemnicą. W każdym razie wydawali się niegroźni, dopóki nie zniszczyli jednego z naszych posterunków. Teraz zbliżają się w naszą stronę. Jak więc widać, zombie nie są już największym zagrożeniem... - I co w związku z tym ? - Cóż, wszyscy "inteligentni" zostali ewakuowani, zaś obrona bunkra szykuje się do odparcia ataku. Niewiemy, ilu dokładnie ich jest, ale w stronę bunkra naciera spory batalion tych fanatyków. W związku z tym radziłbym panu zostać w łóżku. - A jeśli tu wtargną ? - Cóż, wtedy pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że pana nie zabiją. Jest pan dla nas bardzo ważny. Tymczasem, żegnam. I wyszedł z pokoju... Rozdział 3: Pogoń (Nightmare story) Wiedziałem że nie mogę sobie leżeć w wygodnej pozycji, i czekać aż mnie dopadną wyznawcy Hitlera. Musiałem działać. Dziwnym trafem odzyskałem czucie w dolnej częśći mojego ciała. Wykorzystując to wymknąłem się z sali, i pobiegłem do "pokoju" Klaudii. Po chwili uciekałem korytarzem z dziewczynką na rękach. Ochroniarze stojący przy wyjściu z bunkru próbowali mnie złapać, jednak byłem dla nich zbyt szybki. Uciekłem do pobliskiego lasu, i wdrapałem się na drzewo. Wiedziałem że będą mnie szukać. Przytuliłem się mocno do drzewa, i kazałem zrobić to samo dziecku. Po lesie niosły się okrzyki po Rosyjsku i po Polsku. Nie trzeba było długo czekać w niepewności, po paru minutach siedzenia cicho, "baza" Ruskich po prostu wybuchnęła. Oj, jak się cieszyłem że mam takie niesamowite przeczucie. Już chciałem zejść z drzewa, jednak usłyszałem niedaleko zwycięskie okrzyki. Neonaziści się zbliżali! Na szczęście szybko nas minęli. Poczułem ulgę, ale nieco za wcześnie. Jak to mówią "Nie mów Hop dopóki nie przeskoczysz." Ośmiolatka, która dotychczas siedziała cicho, nagle zaczęła krzyczeć. Próbowałem ją uciszyć, lecz wszystkie moje wysiłki ignorowała. Może nie powinienem zaczynać od słów "Cicho bądź, bo inaczej nas zabiją." ale kto tu powiedział że potrafię się zajmować dziećmi? Zauważyłem że fani Hitlera zaczęli się niebezpiecznie zbliżać... (Hobbit100) W związku z tym zeskoczyłem z drzewa i z Klaudią na rękach zacząłem biec byle gdzie, jak najdalej przed siebie. Po długiej ucieczcze czując, że zgubiłem napastników, położyłem zmęczoną już Klaudię na liściach i usiadłem na kamieniu. Już chciałem zacząć na spokojnie rozmyślać o ostatnich wydarzeniach, gdy nagle usłyszałem powarkiwania psów. Obróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem szykujące się do ataku na nas Owczarki Niemieckie. Najwidoczniej nie mogąc nas dogonić, fanatycy puścili po prostu na nas swoje psy. Nie chciałem zostać przez nie zagryziony, więc w obronie swojej i Klaudii wziąłęm leżący na ziemi kij i zacząłem się "bić" z psami. Nie jestem jakimś niesamowitym "Fighterem", ale doświadzczony już w bataliach z zombie jakoś sobie z nimi poradziłem. Psy uciekły obite przezemnie, ja zaś miałem na sobie mnóstwo ran powstałych w walce, na szczęście niegroźnych. Zadowolony z wygranej bitwy rzuciłem kij na ziemię i już chciałem podnieść Klaudię, by ruszyć dalej, gdy nagle usłyszałem za sobą krzyk - "Nie ruszaj się" !". Błyskawicznie się obróciłem i zobaczyłem za sobą około 30 zbrojnych w MP40 neonazistów, którzy nas ścigali. I właśnie do mnie celowali. Najwyraźniej słysząc odgłosy mojej batalii z psami, pobiegli w tę stronę. Mogłem się dzięki temu przyjrzeć ich mundurom, które były doskonale odwzorowane, co tylko uwidacznia miłość tych dziwaków do Nazistowkich Niemiec. Tylko co mi z tego, skoro byłem, lekko powiedziawszy, w d*pie... Rozdział 4: Hitlerowcy i obóz (Nightmare Story) Po pojmaniu mnie i Klaudii, zawieźli nas do swojego przywódcy. Miałem z nim porozmawiać. Okazało się, że dowódca tych wandali miał na imię Adolf (No skąd ja to znam), i był prawdziwym klonem Hitlera. Mówił jak on, poruszał się jak on, nie wspominając już o charakterystycznym wąsiku. Chciał wiedzieć, o co chodziło z tym zamieszaniem wokół mnie. Zdecydowałem się powiedzieć mu lekko naciągniętą wersję mojej historii. Powiedziałem mu o tym, że Rosyjscy naukowcy najprawdopodobniej wykryli u mnie coś co mogłoby zastopować apokalipsę, jednak wyciągneli ze mnie całą odtrutkę. Podczas naszej "miłej" pogawędki, do pokoju wpadł idealnie odwzorowany, niemiecki nazista. Wypowiedział jedno słowo, zanim padł trupem. "Zmutowane zwierzęta atakują" "Zombie, Wojsko Zombie, Rosjanie przychodzący z 3 Wojną Światową, Putin, Neonaziści, Podróba Hitlera, Zmutowane Zwierzęta, tylko nam tutaj UFO brakuje!" Wykrzyczałem. W sumie to prawie to samo już raz pomyślałem. NEO zagrozili mi, że jeśli spróbuję uciekać to zabiją dziecko. Musiałem negocjować. (Hobbit100) Trudno jednak negocjować, gdy na zewnątrz wojna szaleje. Baza neonazistów, do której mnie zawieziono, była tak naprawdę odbudowanym przez nich byłym obozem koncentracyjnym, ale hej - immersja jest. Hitler i ochrona wyszła z pomieszczenia, zamykając mnie na klucz. Znajdowałem się w drewnianej chacie umieszczonej przed placem, a więc narażonej na atak. Przez zakratowane okno zobaczyłem, jak obrona obozu walczy z psami, kotami, koniami i ptakami, które na skutek zapewne tej apokalipsy zmieniły się w rządne krwi bestie. Ich wygląd nie zmienił się bardzo, ale mimo to były bardzo niebezpieczne. Co gorsza, do walki wkroczyli Rosjanie, którzy rządni zemsty za zniszczenie bunkra, w którym byłem przechowywany, postanowili napaść na bazę nazistów. A więc były teraz 3 strony konfliktu - Mutanty, Rosjanie i Neonaziści. Po prostu cud malina, w co ja się wpakowałem ! Musiałem się jednak jakoś wydostać z budynku, gdyż w każdej chwili ze strony batalii na zewnątrz chatę, w której się znajdowałem, mogła rozwalić rakieta albo pocisk z bazooki. W pomieszczeniu jednak nie było nic oprócz stolika, dwóch krzeseł i jakiejś szafki. Postanowiłem ją przeszukać. Znalazłem w niej... (Nightmare Story) Pistolet z 10 nabojami, bandaż i scyzoryk. Wziąłem wszystko. W innej sytuacji zapewne bym się ucieszył, jednak żadna z tych rzeczy by mi się wtedy nie przydała. W końcu zdecydowałem się zrobić podkop. Wyłamałem dziurę w podłodze (Nie pytajcie się mnie jakim sposobem. Powinno wam wystarczyć informacja że zabolało.) i zacząłem kopać. Wydostałem się na powierzchnię w samą porę. Gdybym został tam jeszcze chociaż minutę dłużej, zostałbym wysadzony. Zacząłem uciekać. Gdy byłem już w mniej więcej bezpiecznej odległości, przypomniałem sobie o Klaudii. Przecież to dziecko ciągle tam jest! Już chciałem znowu wskoczyć w wir walki, jednak zobaczyłem biegnącą w moim kierunku malutką zapłakaną postać. Po uspokojeniu dziecka i mnie, okazałem się takim idiotą, że zapytałem czemu płakała. Dopiero po chwili, zorientowałem się co mówię. Pytanie było rzeczywiście głupie, ale ku mojemu zaskoczeniu trafne. Dziewczynka powiedziała słówko "Zombie", i od razu do mnie dotarło, że do walki dołączyły jeszcze te nieumarłe kreatury. Dotarło do mnie również to, że mała została ugryziona. Nie wiedziałem co robić, jednak w końcu zdecydowałem się na... (Hobbit100) Ukrycie się w bezpiecznym miejscu i przeczekaniu, aż bitwa trochę ostygnie. Wtedy postaram się znaleść wyjście z obozu (Obóż był ogrodzony, zaś wszelkie wyłomy w płocie elektrycznym były słabo widoczne). Wbiegłem z dziewczynką do bunkra prowadzącego pod ziemię. I to w ostatniej chwili, gdyż chwilę potem wejście do bunkra zawaliło się w wyniku ruskiego nalotu bombowego. Mając odciętą drogę powrotną, nie pozostało mi nic innego jak udanie się przez ten bunkier gdziekolwiek, byle by znaleść wyjście. Bunkier w przeciwieństwie do tego Rosyjskiego, był mały i dość liniowy. Pomieszczenia, które mijałem, nie zawierały nic godnego uwagi, wziąłem po drodze jedynie pistolet luger z dwoma magazynkami - jednym załadowanym, drugim zapasowym. Na moje szczęście w środku bunkra nie było nikogo, więc nie musiałem niepotrzebnie marnować amunicji. W końcu doszedłem do pokoju z windą. Jako, iż w poprzednich pomieszczeniach nie było co robić, wszedłem do owej windy, pociągnąłem za znajdującą się tam dźwignię i wraz z Klaudią pojechałem na dół. Gdy kilkusekundowy zjazd się zakończył i wyszliśmy z windy, okazało się, że znajdujemy się na zalanym korytarzu. Ot, "wolny" korytarz prowadził parę metrów do przodu, poczym zaczynały się schody prowadzące na dół do wody. Nie wiedziałem, w jakim stopniu ta część bunkra jest zalana, ani jak w ogóle została zalana, więc miałem dylemat. Mogłem wrócić na górę, ale tam nic nie ma. Mogłem też spróbować zanurkować w tej wodzie licząc na szybkie znalezienie jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie można nabrać powietrza, co było bardzo ryzykowne. W końcu jednak zdecydowałem się... (Nightmare Story) Na to, aby Klaudia została tutaj a ja sam bym zanurkował. Wykonałem mój plan. Pod wodą, która była zaskakująco czysta, rzeczywiście znajdował się punkt w którym mogłem zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza, jednak była to tylko pusta przestrzeń tuż pod sufitem. Przydatne w tym wszystkim, było to. że pod wodą znalazłem siekierę. Gdy wyszedłem z wody, zauważyłem że Klaudia krzyczała. Na początku nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, jednak zobaczyłem przy dziewczynce ogromnego, psa z czerwonymi oczami, który... Biegał sobie wokoło Klaudii, i wesoło szczekał, pokazując swoje ostre kły. Nie wiedziałem co o tym wszystkim sądzić, to jasne że był to mutant, ale chyba nie miał złych zamiarów, ale przecież może być niebezpieczny. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na siekierę w mojej ręce i postanowiłem że.... Rozdział 5: Jaskinie (Hobbit100) Zakradnę się się do psa. Ten, jak tylko mnie zobaczył, rzucił się na mnie, przez co odruchowo rozwaliłem mu łeb siekierą. Najwidoczniej te zmutowane zwierzęta reagują przyjaźnie na dzieci, a wrogo na dorosłych. Czy jakoś tak. Gdy zapytałem Klaudię o to, co tu robił ten pies, ta nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić. Mówiła, że nagle tak jakby straciła kontakt ze światem, a gdy się "obudziła", ten pies był przy niej. No cóż, tak to jest z dziećmi. W każdym razie nie chciałem jej zostawaić samej, ale musiałem nurkować dalej, by odnaleść przejście dalej. Po szybkim nurkowaniu okazało się jednak, iż ten zalany bunkier do ślepy zaułek. Zrezygnowany chciałem już wrócić z dziewczynką windą na górę, gdy nagle ściana obok została rozwalona. Z ciemności po drugiej strony wyłomu wyszedł osobnik podobny do górnika, wraz z kilofem w ręku. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, iż ów pseudo-górnik miał przekrwione oczy. Jak się chwilę potem okazało, od grania w gry komputerowe. Oto, jaki dialog się wywiązał: - (On) O! Znalazłem ludzi ! - (Ja) Ktoś ty ? - Jestem Stefan aka Steve i gram w Minecraft'a w realnym życiu. - Aha. A po co ? - A dla zabawy. A co ? Chcesz dołąnczyć ? - Nie dzięki. Możesz mi za to powiedzieć, co tu robisz ? - Cóż, kopię, nie widać ? - No dobra, a Stefan, masz gdzieś jakąś kryjówkę ? - Tak. Jest niedaleko jeszcze w tej jaskini. - To zabierz nas do niej, proszę. Nawet nie uwierzysz, co przeszliśmy. - Zgoda, ale mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej zgodzicie się mi pomóc w szukaniu diaxów. Tymczasem za mną. Po czym Stefan wyjął latarkę, włączył ją i poszedł. Ja zaś wziąłem Klaudię za rękę i ruszyłem za Stefanem. - (Stefan) Tylko uważajcie na Creepery. - (Ja) Nolife. - Co mówiłeś ? - Nic nic. Boże, moja przygoda z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz dziwniejsza... (Nightmare Story) Gdy "Steve" zaprowadził mnie do swojej kryjówki, nie mogłem się nadziwić jak ten wariat to odwzorował. Wszystko, absolutnie WSZYSTKO wyglądało jak wyciągnięte z gry (nie licząc faktu że nie było kwadratowe). Stefan nieostrożnie wlazł do swojego "mieszkania" za nami, i wpadł na pochodnię. - Aaaaaaa! Lawa!- wrzasnął po czym wskoczył do wody której źródło znajdowało się niedaleko. - Ma się te zręczność nie?- Dodał po chwili. Wpatrywałem się w niego z niedowierzaniem, że takie coś w ogóle chodzi po tej planecie. "No to jak szukamy tych diaxów?" Stefan zaczął się niecierpliwić. Wolałem nie robić sobie wrogów, i grzecznie pójść za nim. Kazałem dziewczynce położyć się w łóżku, i zaczekać na mnie. Gdy wyszedłem z tym NoLifem po "diaxy" natrafiliśmy na prawdziwą lawę. "Pan Doświadczony Gracz" chciał mi pokazać jakim jest "Hardkorem" i chciał wskoczyć do lawy, tylko po to aby w porę z niej wyskoczyć, do wody. Na nic się zdały moje próby powstrzymania go. Chwilę później już nie miałem sprzymierzeńca. Wróciłem do jaskini strapiony, i zauważyłem że stan Klaudii, coraz bardziej się pogarszał. W kącie jaskini zauważyłem skrzynię, ale i w niej nie znalazłem nic co mogłoby mi pomóc. W końcu zdecydowałem się na ostateczny ruch. Kazałem dziewczynce wypić trochę mojej krwi. Przy okazji wykorzystałem bandaż który znalazłem wcześniej, aby obwiązać nim ranę po ugryzieniu na ramieniu dziecka (Nie mogłem oczywiście zrobić tego wcześniej, no kurde nie mogłem). Tym samym bandażem obwiązałem sobie miejsce, z którego upuściłem sobie za pomocą scyzoryka trochę krwi dla Klaudii. W tej chwili mogłem zrobić tylko jedno.... (Hobbit100) Spróbować znaleźć wyjście z jaskini. Niestety było zbyt ciemno na zwiad, pochodnie były zbyt mocno przyczepione, zaś latarka znajdowała się u tego no-life'a w chwili, gdy ten wskoczył do lawy. Zrezygnowany postanowiłem przeszukać jego "kryjówkę". Sprzęt, który znalazłem, na nic mi się nie przydał, gdyż o ile Stefan mógł na pamięć znać wszystkie receptury z oryginalnego Minecraft'a, o tyle narzędzia i broń, jakie wytworzył w "realu", były połączeniem dwóch rzeczy sklejonych taśmą klejącą. Innymi słowy czysta prowizorka w wykonaniu amatora. Jedynym porządnym sprzętem był ten kilof, który niestety Stefan zabrał ze sobą do grobu. Jeszcze bardziej zrezygnowany usiadłem na łóżku i dopiero wtedy zauważyłem na jednej ze skrzyń dziennik, który to doskonale się kamuflował na brązowej pokrywie od skrzyni. Wziąłem go i przeczytałem. Jak łatwo się było domyślić, był to dziennik tego "Profesjonalisty" od siedmiu boleści. Oto jego zawartość: JASKINIOWE ŻYCIE Dzień 1 Dopiero co udałem się pod powierzchnię, a już czuję, że będzie grubo - jaskinie nie róźnią się zbytnio od terenu na powierzchni, ale i tak jest lepiej - nie muszę obserwować dziwów w postaci opadającego drzewa po ścięciu. Przecież normalnie powinno ono wisieć w powietrzu! Jeszcze dojdę do tego, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Tymczasem w jaskini jest o wiele lepiej, bo nie spotkałem na razie żadnych mobów mimo idealnych ciemności tu panujących. Nie to co na zewnątrz, gdzie każdy chunk roi się od Zombie i Szkieletów ze zmienioną skórką. Na razie założyłem bazę i poszukuje surowców. W tak rozległych jaskiniach na pewno coś znajdę! Dzień 2 Na razie nie znalazłem nawet węgla, które powoli mi się kończy. Znalazłem za to ciekawego moba. Nie wiem, czy jakiś ukryty boss, czy jakiś nowy potwór, ale wygląda po prostu ohydnie. Nie umiem dokładnie opisać jego wyglądu, ale był brzydszy niż Pigman. Boi się on światła, więc na razie jestem bezpieczny... Dzień 3 Dziś postanowiłem rozwalić tę kamienną ścianę, która nie wyglądała na naturalną. Wyglądała jak mur. Jestem ciekaw, co tam się znajduje. Jeśli będą tam diaxy, jestem gotów nawet gołymi pięściami rozłupywać tę ścianę. Zaraz się tam udam... Tutaj dziennik się urwał. Widocznie właśnie jak skończył pisać swoje "przygody" z dnia trzeciego, udał się do muru, który okazał się być przejściem pomiędzy jaskinią, a zalaną częścią bunkra, kiedy to pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. Być może nie dowiedziałem się niczego sensownego, ale niepokoi mnie ta wzmianka o potworze... (Nightmare Story) Wtedy właśnie przypomniałem sobie o tym zmutowanym psie. Trochę się uspokoiłem, ale nie na tyle aby od razu tracić czujność. "Steve" mógł przecież pisać o innym potworze. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie płacz dziewczynki. Przykucnąłem przy łóżku, i zacząłem się dopytywać, o co chodzi. Dziecko wskazało palcem na "wyjście" z jaskini. Zobaczyłem tak sylwetkę człowieka. Cień coraz bardziej się zbliżał. Porwałem z ziemi siekierę i czekałem w napięciu. Wtedy właśnie zobaczyłem to co Stefan napisał w swoim dzienniku. Wyglądało prawie jak człowiek, jednak to miało całkowicie białe oczy i.... Nie miało ust! "To" zbliżało się do mnie. Już chciałem rozwalić "Temu" łeb, jednak coś mnie powstrzymało. "To" zaczęło się osłaniać rękami. I właśnie wtedy coś do mnie dotarło, tak jak wieje innych oczywistych rzeczy które do mnie docierały jakiś czas po danym wydarzeniu. To był człowiek! To był zmutowany człowiek. Postanowiłem.... (Hobbit100) Spróbować się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Ostrożnie odłożyłem siekierę na ziemię, starając się nie tracić kontaktu wzrokowego z mutantem, jednocześnie starając się uspokoić Klaudię. Mutant zaczął się powoli zbliżać. Wyglądał przy tym na przestraszonego. Położyłem rękę na jego głowie. Ten odskoczył na poparzony po czym skulony zaczął uciekać. Nie chciało mi się go gonić w tych ciemnościach, jeszcze bym spadł w przepaść, więc zostałem w "kryjówce". Przynajmniej wiedziałem, że ze strony tego "czegoś" nic mi nie grozi. Tylko co on tu robi, kim był za "życia" i jak stał się mutantem ? Bezskutecznie starając się odnaleźć odpowiedź na tę pytania, usłyszałem za sobą odgłos jakby chuchnięcia. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem ducha Marty, mojej córki. Ostatni raz widziałem ją poprzedniej nocy w moim domu, kiedy to kazała mi uciekać z miasta. Klaudia też go widziała, ale była zbyt przerażona, by zareagować. Ja zachowałem zimną krew i popatrzyłem duchowi mej córki prosto w oczy. Po co ona przybyła ? Chwilę uważnego przyglądania się sobie później Marta w końcu powiedziała... (Nightmare Story) Swoim odbijającym się echem po jaskini, głębokim głosem: - Tatusiu. Widzę że znalazłeś Allana. Później przez wiele minut opowiadała mi i Klaudii o tym, jak to stworzenie stało się tym czym jest. Rozdział 6: Historia tajemniczego mutanta. "Allan był żołnierzem polskiej armii. Zwiadowcą. Dnia w którym zaczęły się mutować zwierzęta, wysłano go po to, aby zbadał teren. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że misja może być niebezpieczna więc wysłano go samego. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Allan usłyszał wrzask. Natychmiast rzucił się w kierunku dźwięku. Okazało się że krzyczała kobieta którą napadł zmutowany ptak. Allan złapał jakąś gałąź, i uderzył z całej siły ptaka, a później dobił go tą samą bronią na ziemi. Niestety. Kobieta widząc ciało ptaka, i zakamuflowanego człowieka trzymającego zakrwawioną gałąź, źle zrozumiała jego intencje, i rzuciła się w szaleńczy bieg. Allan znalazł jej ciało niedaleko rzeki ścieków. Najprawdopodobniej to ona sprawiła że zwierzęta mutowały. Allan chciał już wrócić, jednak gdy się odwrócił zobaczył czerwonego tygrysa wielkości słonia, który się na niego przyczaił. Allan zdołał jeszcze pomyśleć "Tygrys? Co do cholery?", zanim został brutalnie wepchnięty do rzeki ścieków przez tygrysa. Gdy się wydostał z tych odpadków, nie był już człowiekiem. Zresztą nie tylko wygląd mężczyzny się zmienił. Teraz Allan zachowywał się jak zwierzak. Teraz już nie używa zdrowego rozsądku tylko instynktu." Rozdział 7: Nowy członek drużyny. Chwilę po opowiedzeniu historii Marta się rozpłynęła. Spojrzałem się jeszcze raz na łypające na mnie z ciekawością białe, świecące w ciemności oczy, i zdecydowałem że Allan do nas dołączy. Aby jakoś "zaprzyjaźnić" się z mutantem zdecydowałem się na.... (Hobbit100) Podarowanie mu mięsa ! Tak, było to głupie, skoro mutant nie miał ust, ale nic oprócz zrobionego na odpierdziel sprzętu Stefana nie miałem mu do zaoferowania. Poprosiłem Klaudię, by wyjęła ze skrzyni obok niej surowe mięso (Sprawdzałem skrzynie, więc wiem, co się w nich znajdowało) i rzuciła mi je. Gdy to zrobiła, zacząłem machać lekko tym mięsem Allanowi przed twarzą jak hipnotyzer zegarkiem. Ten je wziął i zjadł ! Jak ? Otóż jednak miał usta - ale umieszczone na brzuchu ! To było nieco obrzydliwe, ale przynajmniej mnie polubił. Uściskał mnie tak mocno, że aż prawie połamał mi kości. Chwilę potem próbował mi się podlizywać, ale przerwałem mu mówiąc: - Allan, nie dziś. Teraz bowiem przydałaby się twoja pomoc przy wyprowadzaniu nas z jaskini. To jak będzie Allanku ? Znajdziesz dla nas wyjście ? Allan najwyraźniej nas zrozumiał, gdyż wyciągnął rękę, bym chyba ją chwycił. Zrobiłem to i wówczas Allan mnie pociągnął za sobą do ciemnej jaskini. Klaudia zaś chwyciła mnie i w taki oto sposób zrobiliśmy taki mały łańcuch. Szliśmy tak powoli przed siebie, zdając się na zdolność widzenia w ciemności Allana. My zaś byliśmy jak ślepcy zdający się na pomoc psa-opiekuna, z tym że zamiast psa mieliśmy mutanta. W każdym razie gdy tak szliśmy, przypomniałem sobie, że jeszcze w obozie Neonazistów Klaudia została zarażona ugryzieniem ! Ale skoro została ugryziona, to czemu nie zmieniła się jeszcze w zombie albo mutanta ? Czyżby miała grupę krwi podobną do mojej, czego ci rosjanie nie stwierdzili ? Obym się nie mylił, że Klaudia również jest w jakimś stopniu odporna. Na razie postanowiłem jej tego nie mówić. Jeszcze by wpadła w panikę, czego bym nie chciał. W końcu po mozolnej wędrówce ku powierzchni wreszczie Allan wyprowadził nas na zewnątrz. Ucieszyłbym się, gdyby nie fakt, iż była noc. No i że byliśmy w lesie... Rozdział 8: Noc pełna wrażeń. (Nightmare Story) Zdecydowaliśmy się z Klaudią na zbudowanie szałasu. Uzbieraliśmy trochę drewna, i rozpaliliśmy ogień. Później nanośiliśmy jeszcze trochę tego cennego surowca (Allan też pomagał.) i zbudowaliśmy prowizoryczny namiot. Noc mijałaby normalnie i bez żadnych problemów, ale oczywiście musieliśmy napotkać na jakiegoś mutanta. Konkretniej to psa. Ten mutant był najwyraźniej pozytywnie do nas nastawiony. Był wielkości konia, miał czerwono-czarną sierść, całkowicie czarne oczy, i.... uszy królika. Chciał mięsa. Akurat piekliśmy je nad ogniskiem z zamiarem późniejszej konsumpcji. A że akurat kilka kąsków było gotowych chciałem mu coś dać. W końcu jeśli ta bestia się do nas przywiąże, będziemy jeżcze troczę bezpieczniejsi. Niestety z tych "kilku kąsków", które cała trójka plus pies, zjedliśmy został jeden. Allan i pies zaczęli się o niego bić. Robili taki hałas że najprawdopodobniej jeszcze chwila i przyciągneliby tam cały las. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i sam krzyknąłem "Jeśli się oboje nie uspokoicie to ja to zjem.". Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu uspokoili się natychmiast. I wtedy zauważyłem że ten pies jest.... inteligentniejszy niż inne bestie w tej puszczy. Wiem że to było głupie, ale zapytałem się PSA, o jego imię. IMIĘ PSA. Ach te moje genialne pomysły. Chwilę potem, PIES trzymał w pysku patyk, którym PISAŁ na piasku, jakie ma imię. Wyszło mu coś w stylu "MoAhtar". "Moahtar"? Zapytałem. Ta bestia szczeknęła radośnie po czym mnie polizała. OK. To było dziwne. W tej chwili myślałem że wszystko jest super, sytuacja się uspokoiła, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Nagle usłyszałem z zarośli okrzyki po Rosyjsku..... (Hobbit100) Chwilę później z krzaków wyszli rosyjcy żołnierze, a jakże. Nie wiem, co tu robili, nie wiem też, co chcieli z nami zrobić, a przynajmniej ze MNĄ po tym, jak wtedy uciekłem z bunkra. Na widok mutantów zaczęli w nie celować. Moahter skulił się za mną, zaś Allan, który w jaskiniach był dość strachliwy, nagle tutaj na powierzchni doznał jakiegoś szału - rzucił się na oddział Rusków i w ciągu paru sekund wszystkich wykończył, nie obrywając przy tym żadnym pociskiem. Ja i Klaudia przyglądaliśmy się temu ze zgrozą. Allan chyba nawet nie wiedział, co robił, gdyż po skończonej masakrze tak samo jak pies, skulił się przy nas z nerwów, co ze względu na budowę ciała mutanta wyglądało trochę dziwnie. Gdy go już w miarę uspokoiłem, kazałem się zebrać wszystkim i zwołałem małą naradę. Otóż skoro w lesie na nas obóz napaść mogą nas Nieumarli, Mutanty lub Ruscy, postanowiliśmy jednak udać się do Warszawy, gdyż na horyzoncie widać były oświetlone wieżowce, co wskazywało na to, iż miasto zostało już chyba odbudowane, a przynajmniej jeszcze żyją tam ludzie. Miałem się tam udać ja i Klaudia, gdyż Allana i Moahtara zapewne by odstrzelili, gdyby tylko się choć wychylili zza gzymsu. Mieli więc zostać w lesie koło miasta, schować się gdzieś w nim i czekać na nasz znak. Ja z Klaudią miałem wrócić do swojego domu (o ile jeszcze stał), by tam się ukryć przed Rosjanami, którzy chyba nie wpadną na to, by mnie tam szukać. Po za tym czy warto było obozować obok kilkunastu zmasakrowanych ciał należących do rosyjskich żołnierzy? Gdy się więc "pożegnaliśmy" i rozdzieliliśmy się, dla mnie i Klaudii pozostał jeden problem, który zapomnieliśmy omówić - jak się dostaniemy do Warszawy ? Droga przez las o tej porze mogła być bardzo niebezpieczna. Już więc chcieliśmy założyć kolejne obozowisko i przeczekać do rana, ale na nasze szczęście zauważyliśmy drogę asfaltową biegnącą przez tenże las. Problem w tym, iż o tej porze raczej nikt nie będzie tu przejeżdzał. Ale szczęście znów się do nas uśmiechnęło i zauważyliśmy w dali jakiś skuter i stojącą przy niej postać. Gdy się zbliżyliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, że do owego skutera przyczepiona jest... niewielka, odsłoniona przyczepa, oraz że kierowcą owego pojazdu jest, jak go nazwałem, "Arab z Afryki". Był to murzyn ubrany w dość staromodny strój kupca z egzotycznych krain typu Egipt, Turcja itp. Oto, jaki dialog się wywiązał: - (On) Witać nieznajomi. Ja być podróżnik z daleki południa, ale wy zwać mnie Beduin. Czego wy chcieć ? - (Ja) Na początku chciałem zapytać, co pan tu tu robi o tej porze w tym miejscu... - Ja robić postój. Wie nieznajomy, jak niewygodnie siedzieć na tym skuterku? - No dobra, ale skoro już na pana się natknęliśmy, to czy możesz nas podwieść do Warszawy? - Warszawa? To miasto daleko stąd? - Tak - Może być nieznajomy, ale będzie to kosztować 1000 Euro. Stać nieznajomy? - Czy nie możesz przynajmniej zmniejszyć ceny za przejazd? Ja tyle nawet nie zarabiam! - No to w takim razie nieznajomy musieć dać coś w zamian. Tutaj się zastanowiłem - miałem trochę arsenału przy sobie, ale ostatnie okoliczności zmuszają mnie do korzystania z niego, więc po co dawać go jakiemuś obcokrajowcowi, co nawet po Polsku porządnie mówić nie umie ! Ale skoro to jedyny bezpieczny sposób na dostanie się do miasta... (Nightmare Story) Postanowiłem "Ofiarować" mu pistolet. Wiem że zbyt mądre to nie było, jednak siekierą również można się bronić, miałem też pistolet lugger, a scyzoryk miał naprawdę wiele przydatnych funkcji. Beduin przyjął mój "skromny podarunek" i pojechaliśmy do Warszawy. Kiedy wysiedliśmy z przyczepy a kierowca odjechał, pierwsze co zobaczyłem z Klaudią, to białe i czarne oczy gapiące się na nas z zarośli. Nie mogłem uwierzyć że mutanty podążali za nami aż do stolicy! Musieliśmy teraz wykombinować jak ich przemycić przez miasto. Allan był podobny do człowieka, tak więc pobiegłem do pobliskiego sklepu i przekupiłem sprzedawcę ubrań, aby podarował mi bluzę z kapturem i jakieś spodnie. Nie no tak naprawdę to po prostu okradłem ten sklep. Świetnie teraz został jeszcze ten pies. umówiliśmy się tak że Klaudia miała pójść z Allanem pod wskazany adres, a ja miałem przemycić Moachtara przez ścieki. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wszystko się udało. Pozostało mi jedynie posprzątać dom i usunąć zwłoki tego zombiaka w kuchni, którego wtedy zabiłem. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy siedzieliśmy cicho w domu. Niedługo potem, można było usłyszeć dźwięk policyjnych syren... (Hobbit100) Wyjrzałem za okno i zobaczyłem pędzące ulicą szare terenówki z charakterystycznymi dla policji dodatkami. Najwidoczniej Rosjanie zdążyli także "zresetować" policję. Na szczęście nas minęli, więc to chyba nie o nas chodziło. Uspokojony więc kazałem Klaudii iść spać do mojego łóżka (prześpię się na kanapie), a naszym "zwierzakom" położyć się w legowisku, które im urządziłem w garażu. Po tym też miałem iść spać, ale przedtem postanowiłem obejrzeć telewizję. Włączyłem TV w salonie i obejrzałem wiadomości. Od prezenterki mówiącej silnym rosyjskim akcentem dowiedziałem się, że III Wojna Światowa została "wstrzymana" po tym, jak USA zaczęło grozić Rosji atakiem atomowym za kontynuowanie działań wojennych. Na razie więc trwają pertraktacje. Ja wiedząc już, jak wygląda "sytuacja na froncie", ułożyłem się na kanapie, przykryłem kocem i poszedłem spać. Zasnąc nie dawały mi myśli typu - "Jak przeżyjemy ? Co będzie dalej ? Czy Klaudia faktycznie jest odporna na wirusa ?". W końcu jednak udało mi się zasnąć z myślami, co czeka mnie jutro, skoro już w jeden dzień przeżyłem tylko przygód. W nocy śniło mi się, że jestem wynoszony z domu. Gdy jeszcze tej samej nocy się obudziłem, okazało się, iż FAKTYCZNIE zostałem porwany ! Siedziałem przywiązany do jakiegoś krzesła na środku niewielkiego kamiennego pomieszczenia, które było bardzo słabo oświetlone. Przez okna po bokach zobaczyłem, iż jestem na... cmentarzu ! Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Kawałek sufitu był oszklony, tak więc dzięki wpadającemu do środka światłu księżyca widziałem nieco więcej. Wokół krzesła, na którym byłem przywiązany, leżały puste butelki (Po co?), zaś na mojej ręce wyryty był jakiś symbol, który krwawił (Jak to możliwe, że nie poczułem "robienia" go i się nie obudziłem wcześniej !). Najgorsze jednak było to, iż przedemną odwrócony do mnie plecami stał jakiś 2-metrowy (!) koleś w czarnym ubraniu, w płaszczu, kaloszach, grubych spodniach, rękawiczkach (rękawiczki wiosną?) i kapeluszu, który stał przy jakimś metalowym stole i wielkim tasakiem ciął ciało, chyba kobiety. Nie wiem, co ja tu robiłem, kim był ten gość i dlaczego to mnie spotyka, ale jeśli nie chciałem się następny znaleźć na tym stole, musiałem się jakoś wyrwać... (Nightmare Story) Całą swoją siłą, włożyłem rękę do kieszeni. Tak, scyzoryk tam był ! Ciesząc się w duchu że zdecydowałem się oddać wtedy pistolet za podwózkę, zacząłem delikatnie ciąć linkę którą mnie przywiązano do krzesła. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, dopóki miły pan rzeźnik się nie odwrócił. Podszedł do mnie i zamachnął się tasakiem którym ciął z wprawą ciało leżące na stole. Krzyknąłem i zauważyłem że Klaudia stała tuż za tym psycholem. Nie wiedziałem ile to trwało, ale ta mała dziewczynka wbiła nóż leżący na stole w plecy mojego oprawcy tuż przed tym, jak ten chciał mi rozpłatać głowę tasakiem. Kiedy już było po wszystkim, Klaudia usiadła na grzbiecie Moahtara, i wzkazała mi miejsce za sobą. Chcąc nie chcąc usiadłem na psie, który wybiegł otwartymi przez Klaudię drzwiami (których musiałem wtedy nie zauważyć w tych ciemnościach), i chwilę później już "galopował" przez ulicę. Dotarliśmy do domu w jednym kawałku, bez ran ciętych ani szarpanych, siniaków, guzów, zadrapań.... czyli mieliśmy wyjątkowego farta. Klaudia opowiedziała mi o tym jak Moahtar obudził ją w nocy i wrzucił (dosłownie) na swój grzbiet, a następnie dotarli tak na cmentarz, gdzie z kolei zostałem uratowany w ostatniej chwili. Ze znalezionych przez Klaudię obok rzeźnickiej kaplicy notatek należących prawdobodobnie do psychola okazało się również, że ten dziwak który chciał mnie zabić, porywał i zabijał ludzi, a potem sprzedawał ich mięso za tyle co nic głodującym z powodu obecnej sytuacji biedakom. Za takiego dobroczyńcę to ja dziękuję! Postanowiłem na przyszłość pozamykać drzwi i okna, czego nie zrobiłem wcześniej, bo uważałem że mogłoby to wyglądać podejrzanie. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież teraz większość ludzi tak robi. Zabandażowałem jeszcze ranę na ręce i wróciłem do łóżka. Tej nocy już nie zasnąłem. Następnego dnia, tuż po śniadaniu, zauważyłem że kończą się nam zapasy. Trzeba by było pójść do jakiegoś sklepu. OCZYWIŚCIE wszystkie mniejsze markety zostały zamknięte. Trza się było wybrać do super-marketu! Właśnie wtedy również nasze super władze, aby lekko uspokoić ludność cywilną, zarządzili, aby wszystko co zostało zniszczone w sposób dość okrutny, miało funkcjonować normalnie. W tym też posyłanie dzieci do szkół. Klaudia chodziła już wcześniej do tutejszej podstawówki, więc bez zbędnych problemów poszła do szkoły, aby nie wyróżniać się zbytnio wśród innych obywateli. Moahter miał pilnować domu, a ja miałem pójść po coś do jedzenia. Na szczęście podczas mojego plądrowania sklepu z ciuchami (siekierą) dla Allana zabrałem ze sobą również około stówy. Przed wykonaniem naszego planu, przypomnieliśmy sobie jeszcze o Allanie. Postanowiliśmy (wraz z samym Allanem, który pewnie nie wiedział nawet o co chodzi) że mutant pójdzie ze mną udając człowieka.... Rozdział 9: Supermarket (Hobbit100) Najbliższy market nie był daleko. Jakiś kilometr od mojego domu stała Biedronka, do której zawsze chodziłem. Przed drzwiami do niego stała policja, która "ucharakteryzowana" była na milicjantów PRL'owskiego ZOMO. Byłem zbyt młody, by o nich pamiętać, zanim zostali rozwiązani po zamienieniu się komunistycznej Polski na wolną Polskę, ale policjanci stojący przed sklepem już samym wyglądem mówili, że nie są to mili ludzie. Na całe szczęście po zobaczeniu mnie nie chcieli mnie aresztować czy cuś. Wskazywało to na to, że albo nie mieli na mnie listów gończych, albo nie jestem już ścigany przez Ruski rząd. Wszedłem więc spokojnie do super-marketu, wziąłem koszyk i wraz z Allanem zacząłem przeglądać ofertę sklepu. I dość powiedzieć, iż mimo, że byłem tu ostatnio ledwie 3 dni temu, to wprowadzili wiele "ciekawych" towarów. Wina Tuska, woda niegazowana "Murzynianka", krowie placki, czeki na wakacje w Korei Północnej i wiele więcej. "Klienci" też niczego sobie - clown, koleś przebrany za królika, czy nawet Beduin, ktory wtedy mnie i Klaudię podwiózł do Warszawy ! Chciałem do niego zagadać i podziekować za podwózkę (Wtedy to mi się zapomniało zrobić), ale gdy przypomniałem sobie jego słaby polski, postanowiłem skupić się na szukaniu jedzenia po półkach. Gdy wreszcie znalazłem sekcję z jedzeniem, wpadłem przypadkowo na jakiegoś większego ode mnie "koksa" w czarnym ubraniu. Ten odwrócił się, i w tym samym momencie serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić. Już chyba po opisie u góry powinniście wiedzieć, o kogo chodzi. Ten sam psychol, który zeszłej nocy chciał przerobić mnie na cmentarzu na kotlety, stał tuż przedemną. Najwyraźniej nóż w plecach nie wystarczył, by go zabić. Ja rozpoznałem jego, a on mnie. Psychopata gwałtownie zrobił się wściekły i wyjął z kieszeni nóż mówiąc - "Teraz już nie będzie zmiłuj !". Allan już chciał rzucić się w moją obronę, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy strzały. Przez oszklone wejścia do Biedronki widzieliśmy upadających ochroniarzy zastrzelonych przez jakichś terrorystów. Owi terroryści byli dobrze przygotowani - każdy miał kałach w dłoni, kominiarkę na głowie i kamizelkę kuloodporną. Było ich kilkunastu. Wybili osłabione ołowiem szklane wejścia do budynku i weszli do środka. Policjanci będący w środku wybiegli im na przeciw z pistoletami w dłoniach, ale szybko padli przestrzeleni przez terrorystów. Jak więc widać, nawet udanie się po jedzenie do sklepu nie obyło się dla mnie bez problemów... Dużych problemów... (Nightmare Story) Zostaliśmy wszyscy związani i "położeni" pod ścianą. Na szczęście Allan nie zrobił żadnej awantury. "Dobra Adam, weź się w garść. Tym razem nie uratuje cię mała dziewczynka na psie. Musisz coś pokombinować. Scyzoryk był. jednak mogliby mnie zauważyć. Allan stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Był po prostu głodny. Myślałem i myślałem jednak nic nie wykombinowałem. W tym momencie jeden z terrorystów wywalił półkę z działem mięsnym. Zapomniałem że Allan ma usta na brzuchu! Przesunąłem nogą kawałek kurczaka do Allana, i odwróciłem mutanta "twarzą" do ściany. Usta Allana natychmiast wygryzły dziurę w bluzie, i zaczęły przegryzać sznur którym był związany. W jednej chwili Allan zjadł kawałek mięsa. Na moje szczęście mutant uznał linkę.... za smaczną. Od razu zaczął gryźć też i moją.... Gdy już się uwolniłem, próbowałem się nie ruszać, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń i chwilę potem już biegłem z Allanem ulicą. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to że ten rzeźnik krzyknął że uciekamy, tak więc utworzył się za nami niemały ogonek. Niedługo później byliśmy w domu. Klaudia wróciła już ze szkoły, i była zdziwiona naszym zachowaniem. Terroryści byli tuż przy drzwiach i próbowali się dostać do domu. Za nim wybiegłem z domu tylnym wyjściem (tak jak na początku mojej przygody) wraz z moją "drużyną", zdążyłem wziąć ze sobą.... Rozdział 10: Ucieczka (Hobbit100) Pistolet lugger (który wziąłem wtedy z bunkra), siekierę, trochę jedzenia, dokumenty, pieniądze i nóż kuchenny - może do czegoś się przyda. Na tyłach mojego domu Allan rozwalił płot leżący na wprost przed nami i wbiegliśmy na działkę. Inny sąsiad, który w przeciwieństwie do tamtego drugiego przeżył inwazję Zombie, mocno się zdziwił nagłego najazdu, ale szybko powiedziałem mu po prostu, że terroryści atakują i żeby się schował w domu. Wybiegliśmy tak na ulicę. Już mieliśmy decydować, w która stronę biec, gdy nagle przed nami zatrzymała się czarna limuzyna. Jej okna były tak ciemne, że nawet nie wiedzieliśmy, kto w niej jest. Lecz drzwi prowadzące do środka-środka (Tak nazywam część limuzyny, w której to może się pomieścić najwięcej ludzi) się otworzyły, a z wnętrza dobiegł głos mówiący - "Wchodzcie ! Szybko !". Nie mieliśmy czasu na myślenie, bo terroryści nas gonili, więc wsiedliśmy. Drzwi się zamknęły, a pojazd ruszył z piskiem opon. We wnętrzu pojazdu było dość ciemno, lecz nagle zapaliło się światło i zobaczyłem tuż przed nami siedzących dwóch ludzi w garniturach, kapeluszach i okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Gdy ich zobaczyłem, od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak i gdy przejechaliśmy kilkaset metrów, powiedziałem im, żeby się zatrzymali. W ramach odpowiedzi te typki spod ciemnej gwiazdy wyjęły pistolety i w nas wycelowały. Jeden z nich rzekł: - Wybaczcie to zamieszanie, ale nie mamy do was zaufania. Szczególnie do tych mutantów. Spokojnie, puścimy was wolno, ale ciebie Adamie... Ty musisz iść na spotkanie z naszym donem. Ma z tobą związane ważne plany. I tak, to jest Mafia. Cóż, chyba jest gorzej niż myślałem... (Nightmare Story) ponieważ Klaudia koniecznie chciała iść ze mną, a wraz z nią i pies-mutant, który bardzo przywiązał się do dziecka. Oprócz tego Allan chwycił mnie za nogę i nie chciał puścić. Na nic się zdały moje protesty. - Jeśli tak....- Powiedział koleś w garniaku. Tak więc pojechaliśmy do siedziby mafizów całą ekipą. Nie zdradzili nam nic o sobie. Gdy weszliśmy do budynku, mafiozi zaprowadzili nas do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg pokoju, zamknięto za nami drzwi. Byłem lekko zdezorientowany. Chwilę później podgiegł do nas jeden z tych faciów, i nożem przeciął mi żyły w nadgarstku. Chciałem uciekać, jednak mafiozi przytrzymali mnie, zebrali (niezbyt) trochę krwi i zatamowali krwawienie. Korzystając z zamieszania włożyli mi jeszcze pod skórę GPS. Jednak zauważyłem również że nie tylko mi, zamontowali to małe urządzenie. Klaudia zaczęła płakać, Moahter warczał, a Allan piszczał i się wyrywał. Po wszystkim po prostu nas wypuścili, i kazali (jak nam to grzecznie powiedzieli) mieć "mordy w kubeł". Ich baza znajdowała się obok portu, raczej daleko od Warszawy, daleko od miasta, daleko od cywilizacji, w skrócie: Na kompletnym zadupiu. To co usłyszałem w telewizji to to, że Zombiaki grasują raczej w takich miejscach. W miastach pojawiają się nieliczni. Pech chciał abyśmy rzucali się w oczy. Wielka dzika bestia, płacząca dziewczynka i cały pocharatany człowiek, który ledwie oddychał. Najbardziej widoczny był Allan, ze swoimi świecącymi białymi oczami, białą skórą i ostrymi odbijającymi światło białymi kłami, które wystawały mu z dziury w bluzie. Postanowiliśmy.... Rozdział 11: Wyprawa przez las (Hobbit100) Wrócić do bazy mafiozów i ukraść im jakieś auto. Był to sposób na Rambo, ale widziałem, co zrobił Allan tamtym rosyjskim żołnierzom, więc może by się udało. Już szukaliśmy sposobu na wejście do portu, ale w porę przypomniałem, iż "wbudowali" nam GPS'y w ciała, więc jak będziemy chcieli ukraść im jakieś auto, będą już czekali (Swoją drogą jak mówił tamten typek w limuzynie, mieliśmy porozmawiać z ich donem, ale niech im będzie, skoro mogło być gorzej - na przykład byłbym wtedy nie za bazą, ale na dnie zbiornika wodnego). Zacząłem myśleć, jak się dostaniemy do jakiegokolwiek miasta, ale coraz trudniej się myśli, gdy ma się w środku ciała mechanizm podtrzymujący serce i pluskwę namierzającą. Postanowiliśmy więc udać się drogą, która prowadziła do portu. Może na jej końcu znów załatwimy sobie transport jak wtedy z Beduinem poprzedniej nocy ? Szliśmy więc tak, cały czas patrząc się na las, czy przypadkiem nie nadchodzą z niego jacyś Nieumarli albo zmutowane zwierzęta. Po około godzinie takiego chodzenia zaczęła się robić mgła, zaś w całej okolicy zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. Nadawało to takiego klimatu horroru. Już zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to tylko jakiś zbieg okoliczności czy faktycznie coś złego się ostatnio z moim życiem dzieje, gdy z tej mgły na drodze przed nami wyłoniła się gruba sylwetka. Po zatrzymaniu się w odpowiedniej odległości widać było więcej. I już wtedy tego pożałowałem. Przed nami stał człowiek (chyba człowiek), który był wzrostu tego psychola z cmentarza, był naprawdę gruby, był kompletnie nagi (nie licząc paru bandaży poprzyklejanych w losowych miejscach i tego, iż na szczęście dziwnym trafem jego przyrodzenie było "zaciemnione", co tworzyło taką jakby cenzurę), na głowie miał zniszczoną maskę świni z jednym okiem i piłę mechaniczną w dłoni. Szybko nas zauważył i z zauważalną nienawiścią w głosie rzucił się na nas z włączoną piłą wrzeszcząc - "Piggsy będzie ssać wasze flaki !!!"... (Nightmare Story) Nie wiedziałem kim jest ten cały "Piggsy" i nie chciałem się dowiedzieć. "Wsiadłem" wraz z Allanem i Klaudią na Moahtera i pędziliśmy przed siebie. Podczas naszej epickiej ucieczki, pomyślałem iż ci wysocy wariaci to nic innego jak mutanty. Coś przerwało moje rozmyślania. To ten wysoki psychopata z cmentarza, pojawił się przed nami. Zrobiliśmy ostry zakręt, i.... wpadliśmy do morza. Po prostu, do morza, gdyż leśna droga, którą uciekaliśmy, biegła tuż obok nadmorskiego urwiska. Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej nikt za nami już nie gonił z zamiarem brutalnego odesłania nas na tamten świat. Zauważyłem w wodzie jakąś sporą skrzynię. Poprosiłem Moahtera o rozwalenie jednej jej ścianki. Było w niej trochę owoców. Dotarcie na nią to była wielka trudność, zwłaszcza dla mnie, ponieważ musiałem ciągnąć za sobą nieumiejącego pływać Allana. Kiedy wszyscy wpakowaliśmy się do skrzyni, nagle mnie olśniło, wziąłem mój scyzoryk i odciąłem sobie kawałek skóry pod którym znajdował się nadajnik GPS (piekło jak cholera), zrobiłem to samo Moahterowi, który przyjął to z nieziemskim spokojem. Powiedziałem dziecku że przez GPS mafia może nas znaleźć i poprosiłem ją o to aby również poddała się "zabiegowi". Po jakimś czasie się zgodziła. Największy problem był z Allanem. Piszczał i wyrywał się a kiedy wreszcie udało mi się go unieruchomić patrzył się na mnie wzrokiem zranionego szczeniaka. Jednak udało mi się w końcu to zrobić. Po paru godzinach, gdy nadszedł wieczór, wszyscy zasnęliśmy, przy hipnotyzującym szumie fal. Obudziliśmy się na wyspie. Wiedzieliście że Bałtyk ma jakąś dziką i nieodkrytą wyspę? Nie? To wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy postawiłem stopę na piasku, gapiąc się tępo na dżunglę. Rozdział 12: Wyspa Kanibali. Kiedy już wszyscy opuściliśmy "łódź", zaatakował mnie jakiś tubylec. A co ciekawe, próbował mnie pogryźć. Moahter, natychmiast go załatwił. Wyobraźcie sobie że tubylec miał przy sobie mięso, zawierające jeszcze.... ludzkie kości! Trafiliśmy na wyspę Kanibali! Z naszej prowizorycznej tratwy, zrobiliśmy niby-schronienie i rozpaliliśmy ognisko. Zmierzch zapadł dosyć szybko, i ze względu na zagrożenia, postanowiliśmy zrobić wartę nocną. Przez dwie godziny miałem czuwać ja, przez następne dwie Klaudia z Moahterem. Allan nie sprawował żadnego stanowiska. Przeżywał jeszcze szok związany z topieniem się i usunięciem GPS`a. Tak więc gdy była już godzina nocna, pocieszyłem Allana skulonego w kącie skrzyni i poszedłem na wartę... (Hobbit100) Moja warta mijała spokojnie, ale po około godzinie gdzieś z dżungli usłyszałem strzały, zaś chwilę potem z gęstwin wybiegli... Neonaziści ! Ci sami neonaziści, z których obozu uciekłem wtedy poprzedniego dnia ! Natychmiast obudziłem moich towarzyszy, zaś neonaziści w nas wycelowali. Wywiązała się ostra dyskusja: - (Neonazistowski oficer) To ty! Ty gnoju, wiesz ilu naszych wtedy zginęło z twojego powodu w obozie !? - (Ja) Mojego?! To wy posłuchaliście tego pseudo-Hitlera i poszliście za nim, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze! Ale tak swoją drogą co wy w ogóle tu robicie!? - (Neonazistowski oficer) Nie wiem, po co ci to mówię, ale i tak wyjaśnię - W czasie II Wojny Światowej moi przodkowie testowali tutaj prototypy bomb nuklearnych. Jedna z nich trafiła w wyspę i temu jest tu dżungla. No i ludność tubylcza tak zdziczała i stała się kanibalami. Jako, iż wyspę odkryto w trakcie wojny, sprawę łatwo zatajono. Ja i mój oddział zostaliśmy tu wysłani w celu znalezienia ewentualnych szczątków bomby, która spowodowała to piekło na wyspie. Tubylcy okazali się bardzo małym zagrożeniem, ale moi ludzie zaczęli znikać bez śladu. Ale my wiemy, że to nie tubylcy. To... W tym momencie gdzieś z dżungli wydobył się ryk jakby wielkiego potwora. - (Neonazistowski oficer) O! Właśnie o to bydle mi chodzi! Przyznam się, iż w tym momencie prawie się zeszczałem w majty, kiedy usłyszałem, jak ten "potwór" zbliża się w naszą stronę... (Nightmare Story) Wtedy Oficer zauważył mutanty, które były z nami. -Przygotować się do strzału! - ryknął celując w Allana. -Stop! Niech pan zaczeka! - zasłoniłem towarzyszy własnym ciałem - Oni są z nami. Oficer popatrzył się na mnie tępo. Powiedział pod nosem coś w stylu "Hölleee..." i znów zaczął wpatrywać się raz we mnie, raz na mutanty. Ryk ze środka dżungli znowu do nas doszedł. Oficer dał jakiś sygnał swojemu oddziałowi, który ruszył w naszą stronę. Mieliśmy iść do ich bazy. Mnie przytrzymali i zaczęli popychać w kierunku z którego przyszli. Klaudia została wzięta na ręce. Psu próbowali nałożyć kaganiec, jednak miał odrobinę.... za duży pysk. Ograniczyli się więc do linki na szyi. Ci nieogarnięci NEO-żołnierze próbowali również wziąć Allana za rękę. Jednak po paru nieudanych próbach po prostu zanieśli go tak jak Klaudię. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce okazało się że pod ziemią, NEO mieli całkiem dużą bazę. Oficer próbował zawrzeć ze mną sojusz, ja zabiję potwora z pomocą mojego "oddziału" jak to nazwał moją drużynę, a wtedy podrzucą mnie do Warszawy i uznają za zwykłego cywila. Mówiąc w skrócie: Ja zabiję potwora, oni zabiorą mnie z zadupia i się odwalą. Zgodziłem się. Mieliśmy wyruszyć rano. Ja i Klaudia dostaliśmy po łóżku, a Allan dostał kanapę. Pies wygodnie ułożył się w kącie pokoju. Śniadanie już następnego dnia nie należało do przyjemnych wspomnień z powodu Allana, który lekko BARDZO przestraszył żołnierzy, jedząc brzuchem. Rano staliśmy przed dżunglą, żegnając się z oficerem..... (Hobbit100) I ruszyliśmy w drogę w głąb dżunglii. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, iż gdy nas zaprowadzili do bazy, wzięli cały nasz ekwipunek (oprócz dokumentów i pieniędzy), ale zanim wyruszyliśmy na łowy, pozwolono nam zabrać trochę arsenału z NEO zbrojowni. Jako, iż tylko ja umiałem się posługiwać tym całym sprzętem, moi towarzysze mieli co najwyżej ciągnąć broń, której nie mogłem nieść z powodu ciężaru. Wzięliśmy więc MP43 (karabin szturmowy), karabin snajperski, parę granatów, Panzerfausta (Wyrzutnię rakiet), nóż bojowy i licznik Geigera. Prawie wszystko niosłem ja, przez co czułem się jak Rambo. Przez dżunglę szliśmy parę godzin, nim w końcu odkryliśmy pierwsze ślady tego "potwora". Były one olbrzymie i podobne do odcisku ludzkiej stopy. Prawdopodobnie więc był to humanoid. Kawałek dalej znaleźliśmy zniszczoną wioskę tubylców-kanibali. Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy zrobili to ci NEO czy ten cały potwór, ale masakra była niezła - ciała mieszkańców zalegały ziemię. Jeszcze dalej dotarliśmy do olbrzymiego krateru, który zapewne powstał po wybuchu tej bomby nuklearnej przed wieloma laty. W tym momencie licznik Geigera zaczął jak szalony pipczeć i "podskakiwać", więc w obawie przed radioaktywnością wycofaliśmy się. Pół godziny drogi później, kiedy ja i moja "drużyna" padaliśmy już ze zmęczenia, postanowiliśmy odpocząć na jakimś wzniesieniu. Właśnie wtedy pod owym wzniesieniem zobaczyliśmy OGROMNEGO goryla ! To był zapewne ten cały potwór, na którego dostaliśmy "zlecenie" ! Już chciałem wziąć od Allana bazookę i strzelić temu gorylowi w głowę (goryl był wielkości bloku mieszkalnego), ale zaraz zacząl się dziać kolejny dziw - z dżunglii wyszły inne małpy i goryle (ale już normalnych rozmiarów) i zaczęły oddawać mu pokłon ! Planeta Małp CONFIRMED !!!... (Nightmare Story) Moahtar już rzucił się na pierwszą lepszą małpę, a Allan zaczął wspinać się na drzewa i rzucać z wysokości kamienie na tego "King-Konga", Klaudia zaczęła krzyczeć i.... strzeliła niechcąco z karabinu, prosto w łeb tego stwora. To co było dziwne to to że to JEJ udało się go zabić jednym strzałem, a jeszcze dziwniejsze było to że potwór spadł w stronę jego zabójczyni. Klaudii na szczęście nic się nie stało, ponieważ w porę udało mi się ją odepchnąć na bok. Po tym wydarzeniu małpy po prostu rzuciły się na nas. Kazałem dziecku biec do bazy NEO i wezwać pomoc, a sam zdecydowałem się na.... (Hobbit100) Pomoc Allanowi i Moahtarowi. Wziąłem MP43 i zacząłem nawalać do wyskakujących małp. Parenaście martwych szympansów później reszta małp zmądrzała i uciekła do dżungli. Ja, pies i mutant byliśmy tak zadowoleni ze zwycięstwa, że chętnie bym wziął piwo i upił siebie oraz moich towarzyszy, ale niestety nie miałem alkocholu. Już się mieliśmy zastanawiać, czy zostać przy cielie potwora i powitać nazistów, gdy przyjadą ze wsparciem, czy może wracać do bazy, gdy nagle z gęstwin wyszło dwóch mężczyzn. Nie wyglądali na tutejszych. Byli biali i ubrani jak gangsterzy. Już chciałem zapytać ich, co to za jedni, ale oni pierwsi zaczęli. "Kolega" w czerwonej kurtce (drugi miał niebieską, a mówię o takich szczegółach, byście mogli ich jakoś rozróżnić) powiedział: - Witam państwa. Spokojnie, nie boję się tych mutantów, sam już miałem z nimi do czynienia jak i na kontynencie, jak i tej wyspie. Nasze imiona nie są teraz ważne, ale nazywajcie mnie Pan S, a tego drugiego - Pan P. Rozbiliśmy się na tej wyspie zapewne tak samo jak wy, a uciekaliśmy z więzienia. Tak, jesteśmy kryminalistami, ale spokojnie, nic wam nie zrobimy. Mamy wspólnych wrogów w postaci tubylców i małpoludów, ale jak widzę po waszym sprzęcie, macie po swojej stronie tych nazistów. Ja bym im nie ufał, bo kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy na tej wyspie, otworzyli do nas ogień, ale skoro udało wam się dogadać z nimi, to propsy dla was. Przy okazji gratuluję zabicia tego monstra... Ci goście najwyraźniej wiedzieli więcej o mnie i moich przygodach na wyspie, niż mi się wydawało. Czyżby już od czasu wylądowania tutaj mnie i moich towarzyszy szpiegowali nas ? (Nightmare Story) Nie ufałem im. Wróciłem spokojnie do bazy NEO. Oni zamiast powitać mnie jak bohatera, powitali mnie jak wroga. Kazali wyjść nam natychmiast, zamknęli bazę na klucz i parę zamków, i spokojnie sobie odlecieli zostawiając nas samych na wyspie. Postanowiłem zgłosić się do "kolegi" w czerwonej kurtce.... (Hobbit100) Więc wraz z moją ekipą zacząłem ich szukać po dżunglii. Powoli zaczął się robić zmierzch. Już więc chcieliśmy zrobić obóz, gdy nagle z krzaków wyszedł ten cały Pan S i ten drugi Pan P. Wywiązała się taka oto rozmowa: - (Ja) A więc znowu się spotykamy. I mieliście rację - ci NEO nas wyr*chali, tak jak mówiłeś... - (Pan S) A nie mówiłem ? Zostałbyś teraz na tej wyspie po wsze czasy, gdyby nie my, a właściwie tylko ja. Otóż mój kolega, Pan P, jest analfabetą, bo nie ukończył przedszkola, ale ja... Ja jestem Medium... - (Ja) Co !!? - (Pan S) Tak. Jestem wróżbitą. I mogę wam pomóc wydostać się z wyspy. Gdzieś na brzegu jest łódź, którą ja i Pan P tu przypłynęliśmy. Możemy nią was dostarczyć do brzegów Polski, ale resztę drogi do Warszawy musicie pokonać samotnie. Lecz jest też inna droga - niedaleko stąd znajduje się jaskinia, w której ukryty jest pradawny teleport. Bez żadnego haczyka przeteleportuje was spowrotem do Warszawy z dokładnością co do waszego domu. Problem jednak polega na tym, iż jest on broniony przez tubylców, a dokładniej Starszego Szamana wraz z obstawą dwudziestu najsilniejszych dzikusów z pobliskiej wioski. To jak będzie Adamie ? Miałem spory dylemat - ufać czy nie ufać? Z jednej strony gość nawet wiedział, jak mam na imię, ale z drugiej mógł on być sprawnym oszustem posługującym się prostymi sztuczkami, by uwiarygodnić swoje kłamstwa. W końcu jak sam mówi, uciekł z więzienia. A i nawet, jak im zaufam, to którą drogę do domu wybrać... (Nightmare Story) W końcu jednak zdecydowałem się pójść z nimi na ugodę i wybrałem teleport. Rozdział 13: PORTALOSTYCZNIE! Zamieniłem jeszcze dwa słowa z tymi dwoma dresami, i poszedłem we wskazanym kierunku. Mieliśmy się przeteleportować, a oni zrobią to samo po nas, ale tylko my będziemy walczyć. W drodze do jaskini jakoś nie byłem do końca przekonany o tym teleporcie i o tym, jak takie coś w ogóle istnieje, no ale hej, są duchy i zombie, to czemu by też nie teleportacja? Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, obaj panowie grzecznie schowali się za skały. Na początku szło nam całkiem nieźle, Moahtar wraz z Klaudią trzymającą nóż na grzbiecie z łatwością powalał wrogich wojowników, Allan rozszarpywał gardła napadającym go dzikusom zjadając pokonanym po oku (em.. pfuj?) a ja po prostu machałem siekierą. Pewnie zastanawiacie się skąd my mieliśmy ten sprzęt. Otóż mili panowie dresowie nam go dali w zamian za broń nazistów, ale ta nie była nam potrzebna, gdyż tylko bardziej się przez nią wyróżnialiśmy. Tak jak już mówiłem, szło nam jak po maśle dopóki, dopóty nie pojawił się szaman... (Hobbit100) Ów szaman wyglądał prawie jak inni tubylcy, był jednak większy od innych dzikusów, miał mnóstwo tajemniczych tatuaży na ciele, maskę voodoo na twarzy i pozłacany kij w ręce. Allan się na niego rzucił, ale ten złoty kij szamana okazał się być różdzką, gdyż szaman wystrzelił w atakującego go Allana wiązkę tak jakby pioruna. Allan padł na ziemię, trzęsąc się w konwulsjach wywowałych prądem zawartym w owej wiązce. Szybko więc podbiegłem do niego, by sprawdzić puls. Na szczęście Allan żył, choć ja sam zostałem pokopany prądem z pocisku. A więc ten cały szaman był też magikiem ! Cóż, a ja przez całe życie wierzyłem, że magia nie istnieje. Pojawił się jednak problem - skoro ten dziwny szaman posługuje się magią, to prawdopodobnie umie coś więcej niż porażenie piorunem. I miałem rację - szaman zaczął nagle "wpompowywać" jakąś żółtą energię w ciała zabitych tubylców. Gdy po dłuższej chwili skończył, martwi tubylcy wstali i ponownie zaczęli nas atakować ! A więc nie mieliśmy co czynienia ze zwykłym wyspiarskim szamanem, tylko szamano-magikiem-nekromantą ! Trzeba przyznać, zrobiło się gorąco... (Nightmare Story) Zabijaliśmy tubylców i byliśmy co chwila rażeni piorunem, zapewne nie muszę dodawać że przegrywaliśmy. W końcu schowaliśmy się za skałą za którą schowali się wcześniej obaj panowie. Wtedy wymieniliśmy kilka słów i znowu z beznadziejnym skutkiem rzuciliśmy się w wir walki. Nagle mnie olśniło. Wziąłem Allana na bok, i kazałem mu kopać dziurę w ziemi (pokazałem mu jak kopię w wyznaczonym miejscu, a on chyba zrozumiał). Po chwili dziura była gotowa, wtedy Allan znowu zaczął się bić z dzikusami. Zamieniłem parę słów z Klaudią, która już po chwili biegła z miejsca bijatyki do plaży, napełniając skorupę jakiegoś wielkiego radioaktywnego kokosa. Miałem wielką nadzieję że mój plan się powiedzie. Zwołałem małą naradę za skałą. Po chwili każdy znał już swoją rolę. Teraz zamiast zostawiać ciała wojowników na ziemi, zaczęliśmy wrzucać je do dziury wykonanej przez Allana, podczas gdy on sam powoli je zakopywał. Dzięki temu nie mogli się odrodzić. Po tym Moahtar zaatakował szamana tylko po to, aby w porę uciec przed ciosem, teraz robili to wszyscy oprócz mnie. Miało to na celu odwrócenie uwagi szamana, podczas gdy ja podnosiłem łupinę orzecha. Niestety. Szaman się odwrócił. Wtedy Klaudia, rzuciła kamień prosto na tego magika, który przywalił jej jakimś mocniejszym piorunem. Wylałem szybko na niego wodę i pobiegłem do dziecka. Zdezorientowany szaman próbował cisnąć w nas piorunem, jednak woda sprawiła że poraził nim sam siebie, i to dosyć dotkliwie. Moahtar po chwili już rozszarpywał mu klatkę piersiową. Klaudia żyła. To się liczyło. Moja radość nie trwała długo, okazało się że dziecko ma sparaliżowaną nogę. Przeszukałem tego szamana, jednak nie znalazłem nic, co by mi pomogło. Klaudia chciała już wracać do domu, i po prostu zignorowała nogę. Nawet nie mogłem się nadziwić z jakim spokojem to dziecko przyjęło wiadomość że ma sparaliżowaną nogę. Po chwili z pobliskich krzaków, wyszli nasi kochani dresowie. Otworzyli portal i przeszli przez niego. Bez słowa, po prostu przeszli. W końcu i my zdecydowaliśmy się na ten ruch. Przeszliśmy przez portal (Klaudia na Moahterze), i naszym oczom ukazał się wielki napis - Witamy w "Czarnobylu". Rozdział 14: Czarnobyl (Hobbit100) Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. Byliśmy w pie*dolonym Czarnobylu ! A dokładniej na bagnach. Nadal była noc, a niedaleko od nas usłyszeliśmy strzały. To już nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Portalu już nie było, więc nie mogliśmy się już cofnąć. Koło nas stali ci kryminaliści. Zdenerwowany już chciałem rozłupać temu całemu panowi "medium" łeb siekierą, ale Allan i Klaudia w porę mnie powstrzymali. Pan S zaczął się tłumaczyć: - No przepraszam, ale akurat tutaj musiałem się pomylić. Myślałem, że trafimy do waszego domu, ale jak widać, wyszło inaczej. Ale hej, wyspę kanibali mamy za sobą, a i zawsze zamiast tutaj mogliśmy trafić na środek gorącej Nevadyjskiej pustyni lub do centrum mroźnych Himalajów, więc mogło być gorzej... Już chciałem przywalić temu pseudo-wróżbicie w łeb za to, że aż tak bardzo się mylił, lecz nagle z krzaków wyszło trzech osobników. Każdy był ubrany jak na zimę, mieli maski przeciwgazowe na twarzy i karabiny w dłoniach. Jeden z nich przemówił po polsku: (Stalker) Witajcie przybysze. Jesteśmy stalkerami. Na co dzień użeramy się z wojskowymi, mutantami, bandytami i zombie, by znaleźć tajemne artefakty poukrywane gdzieś na tych bagnach. A wy kim jesteście i co tu robicie ? - (Ja) Lepiej nie będe ci tłumaczyć, bo i tak nie uwierzysz... W tym momencie ów stalker zauważył stojących za nami Allana i Moahtera. Szybko powiadomił o tym dwóch pozostałych i wszyscy w nas wycelowali... (Nightmare Story) Gdy to zobaczyłem również wycelowałem w stalkerów. -Młody człowieku my nie mierzymy do ciebie, odsuń się od tych mutantów. Zaufaj nam jesteśmy zawodowcami. -Ale oni są z nami!-próbowałem przemówić im do rozsądku. -A-ale jak.... Stalker zrobił prawie taką samą minę jak generał NEO, gdy dowiedział się o tej niecodziennej sytuacji A przynajmniej myślę, że takową zrobił, gdyż miał maskę przeciwgazową na twarzy. -To jest Allan-przedstawiłem im mutanta.-A to Moahter. Allan niespodziewanie.... przytulił się do nogi głównego strzelca. Stalker popatrzył się na nas a później skierował swój wzrok za siebie. -T-ten też!? Wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili się za siebie. Za nami stał wielki tygrys. Był to ten sam tygrys który wrzucił Allana do rzeki radioaktywnych odpadów... (Hobbit100) Allan na jego widok zaczął uciekać, ja kazałem całej reszcie zrobić to samo. Wszyscy biegliśmy, jedynie dwóch przybocznych stalkerów zostało, by spróbować zastrzelić lub przynajmniej spowolnić potwora. Tygrys szybko ich rozszarpał na kawałki, po czym zaczął nas gonić. Trzymałem Klaudię z jej sparaliżowaną nogą, co dodatkowo utrudniało mi bieg. Uciekaliśmy wszscy co sił w nogach, ale ten już nas doganiał, gdy nagle zwyczajnie stanął w miejscu, trochę się poprzyglądał nam, a następnie zawrócił. Ucieszeni, że go "zgubiliśmy", usłyszeliśmy pipkanie naszych liczników geigera. Pan S i stalker wyjęli je i podzieli się informacją, że znajdujemy się w silnej strefie promieniowania. Nie mieliśmy żadnych strojów ochronnych, tylko stalker miał tą swoją założoną na czerep maskę przeciwgazową, ale przyznał, iż ona tylko częściowo chroni go przed efektami promieniowania. Jeśli więc nie chcieliśmy się nałapać jakichś radioaktywnych chorób, musieliśmy jak najszybciej upuścić strefę, w której się znajdowaliśmy, ale problem polegał na tym, iż znajdowaliśmy się na jakiejś bagnistej wysepce, a jedyne lądowe przejście na "stały ląd" prowadziło przez miejsce, gdzie chwilę przedtem stał ten wielki tygrys. Może on tylko wykrył te promieniowanie i uciekł, bojąc się konsekwencji, które mogą z tego wyjść, ale może on tylko udawał, że się wycofywał, gdyż tak naprawdę urządził sobie na nas taką pułapkę. Iść więc czy nie iść ? Oto jest pytanie... (Nightmare Story) W końcu instynkt wygrał, i postanowiliśmy powoli udać się w miejsce gdzie stąpał tygrys. Mozolnie stawialiśmy kroki omijając szerokim łukiem bestię. Oczywiście przy moim zasranym szczęściu nie mogło się udać! Tygrys się odwrócił, i patrzył na nas. Patrzył się na nas, ale nic nie robił. W końcu uciekł w popłochu. Nie rozumieliśmy jego zachowania, dopóki, doputy nie doszedł nas porażający ryk. Wszyscy się odwrócili. Za nami (nie przed nami żadna szanująca się bestia nie stanie.) stał.... Smok? (Hobbit100) Bestia wielka jak budynek przemówiła (!) do nas mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem: - Głupi śmiertelnicy. Popełniliście błąd, przychodząc na te bagna ! Po czym z paszczy buchnął mu płomień, jak prawdziwemu smokowi. Byliśmy zdziwieni, że ta bestia umie mówić, ale nie było ani sekundy czasu na rozmyślenia. Trzeba było uciekać ! Biegliśmy przez chaszcze, dopóki nie wdpadliśmy do bagna. Nie było ono na szczęście głębokie, ale porzuszaliśmy się w nim wolno jak muchy w smole. Smok już chciał nas spalić, gdy nagle zaczął padać deszcz. Bestia prędko odleciała. Najwyraźniej jest na niego (na deszcz, ma się rozumieć), hm... uczulona ? Wypadałoby jednak skryć się gdzieś, by jakiś inny potwór nas nie dopadł, więc wyszliśmy z bagien i stalker powiedział nam, żebyśmy za nim podążali. Gdy szliśmy tak, rozmyślałem nad tym, jaki to ze mnie nieodpowiedzialny przywódca mojej "grupy". Z trudem udało nam się wtedy pokonać szamana broniącego teleportu, a zamiast do ukochanego domu trafiliśmy do Czarnobyla, przy którym dotknięte zarazą polskie lasy to pikuś. Moje filozoficzne rozmyślenia przerwał głos stalkera. Otóż znaleźliśmy resztki ciał pozostałych dwóch stalkerów, których zabił nie tak dawno ten ogromny tygrys. Ich broń nadal tu leżała, więc stalker powiedział do nas: - To kto chce kałacha ? No i się zaczęło - ja i panowie P i S zaczęliśmy się kłócić o to, kto zabierze broń... (Nightmare Story) Ja chciałem mieć broń, i oni chcieli mieć broń. W końcu jednak pan P zagroził mi nożem, tak więc się poddałem. Po "roztrzygniętym" sporze szliśmy teraz do bazy stalkerów. Okazała się ona być podziemną kryptą. W środku bazy było naprawdę sporo tych strzelców. Najwyraźniej strata dwóch osób niezbyt wpłynęła na jakość ich pracy. Przed wejściem do "bunkru" ja i Klaudia dostaliśmy karty. Takie jakby Identyfikatory. Z mutantami było trochę inaczej, Moahter miał "przyczepioną" plakietkę do ucha, zupełnie jak kolczyk. Allan jako że nie dał sobie zrobić niczego takiego, a był "zmutowanym człowiekiem" również dostał identyfikator. Okazało się że jestem lekko... napromieniowany. Spędziłem cztery godziny w jakiejś kapsule co miała mnie odpromieniować. Za ich zgodą zobaczyłem tutejsze okazy mutantów. W porównaniu z bestiami z Polski, te nasze mutanty to pikuś. Podczas mojego feralnego zwiedzania jedna z zamrożonych kapsuł w których znajdowały się te stworzenia, zaczęła się niebezpiecznie ruszać.... (Hobbit100) Ten "główny" stalker to zauważył i wezwał pobliskich strażników. Ci ostrzelali kapsułę, która roztrzaskała się na kawałki. Ze środka wypadł mutant dość podobny z wyglądu do Allana. Gdy zapytałem głownego stalkera, czemu to zrobili, wytłumaczył mi, że ów mutant ma zdolność niewidzialności, więc gdyby inne mutanty z tego gatunku były mniej agresywne, mogłyby przeprowadzać skuteczne infiltracje baz i obozów, czego nikt by nie chciał. Gdyby więc ten mutant by się wydostał, istniałoby duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś zginie. Gdy skończono usuwać zwłoki mutanta, zapytałem głównego stalkera, czy mógłby zdjąć maskę przeciwgazową, żebym mógł lepiej go rozpoznawać wśród innych niemal tak samo wyglądających strzelców. Odpowiedział, że nie, bo bez niej nie czułby się jak "true stalker". Trzeba więc przyznać - dziwni z nich zawodowcy. W każdym razie główny stalker oprowadził nas po bazie i pokazał gdzie będziemy mieszkać - w ciasnych "apartamentach" po jednym na osobę, przy czym mutanty będą mieszkać we dwoje w jednej "wygodnie" urządzonej im celi. Gdy dostaliśmy już swoje tymczasowe miejsca zamieszkania, wstawał już świt, więc ja zmęczony położyłem się spać... (Nightmare Story) Obudziłem się w nocy (Jak wskazywała godzina na zegarze), i od razu zauważyłem że coś jest nie tak. Wszystko w moim "pokoju" było porozwalane. Rozdział 15 :Wild mutant has appeared. Wyskoczyłem z pomieszczenia jak poparzony. Musiałem szukać Klaudii i mutantów. Mutanty znalazłem, ale nie te których szukałem. Nadeszli ziomale niewidzialnego typka..... (Hobbit100) owe mutanty po chwili zniknęły, kamuflując się w otoczeniu. Chciałem pobiec do mojego "mieszkania", ale broni, którą tam zostawiłem, już tam nie było ! Czując już przy sobie oddech tych stworów, zacząłem uciekać korytarzem, w którym się znajdowałem. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się otwarte żelazne drzwi. Wbiegłem do pomieszczenia za nimi i szybko je zamknąłem. Znalazłem się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Tak ciemnym, że nic nie było widać. Byłoby jeszcze ok, gdyby nie fakt, iż w tym samym pomieszczeniu słyszałem jakby sapanie, co oznaczało, iż NIE byłem sam w pokoju... (Nightmare Story) Usłyszałem trzaśnięcie, i odruchowo obejrzałem się na bok. W ciemnościach zauważyłem drzwi, które były zamknięte. Próbowałem je otworzyć, jednak jedyne co udało mi się osiągnąć to urwana klamka. W końcu poddałem się i ruszyłem przed siebie... Zobaczyłem coś dziwnego.... a tak dokładniej to zmutowanego mutanta... (Hobbit100) A właściwie jego zarysy, lecz chwilę potem w pomieszczeniu nagle zapaliło się światło, dzięki czemu mogłem lepiej się przyjrzeć mutantowi. Był on z wyglądu podobny do tego niewidzialnego mutanta, tylko że miał oprócz tego takie jakby pajęcze odnóża wystające z pleców. Mutant już chciał się na mnie rzucić, lecz w ostaniej chwili ktoś od tyłu oddstrzelił mu głowę. Krew chlusnęła na mnie, a ciało stwora upadło tuż pod moimi nogami. Za martwym stworem stał ten główny stalker z shotgunem w dłoniach. Ucieszony z ratunku z jego strony zapytałem go, co się stało. Stalker zaczął tłumaczyć: - Właśnie też nie wiem, wiadomo tylko, iż komory, w których przetrzymywane były te bestie, roztopiły się nagle i nieoczekiwanie. Z wiadomym skutkiem. Ktoś musiał zwiększyć moc generatora, który to spowodował zwiększone ciepło w krypcie, tym samym roztapiając komory. Niewiadomo, kto to zrobił, ale jak się dowiem, to go nie oszczędzę nawet, jeśli będzie członkiem twej "wesołej kompanii". Tymczasem masz tu pistolet oraz latarkę i ruszaj za mną. Trzeba znaleźć twoich towarzyszy i ocalałych stalkerów. Gdy wręczył mi broń i latarkę (którą to kazał oświetlać nam drogę), ruszyliśmy korytarzem przed siebie... (Nightmare Story) Ruszyliśmy korytarzem po kolei zaglądając do poszczególnych pokoi. Zrobiłem sobie w głowie listę: -Klaudia-V-Nieprzytomna. -Allan-V-Cały i zdrowy. -Moahtar-V-Wybity jeden z przednich zębów. W pewnym momencie, na moją głowę spadło coś w rodzaju.... ośmiornicy. Stalker chciał ją odstrzelić, jednak szybko przerwałem ten atak. Mógł przecież przez przypadek zastrzelić mnie... (Hobbit100) Chcąc sobie sam jakoś poradzić z tym czymś na mojej głowie, wziąłem pistolet i ostrożnie oddstrzeliłem sobie to coś z głowy. Gdy przyglądałem się ubitemu właśnie stworowi, zauważyłem, że to był... headcrab z Half Life'a. Nieco zaskoczony przyglądałem się ciału, gdy nagle rzucić się na mnie usiłował kolejny headcrab, gdy w ostaniej chwili stalker rozpaćkał go na ścianie strzałem ze strzelby. Wtedy właśnie przyznał, iż to był ostatni headcrab w bazie, więc na szczęście trzeciego takiego nie spotkamy. Słysząc jednak wybuchy gdzieś niedaleko od nas, pomysleliśmy, iż wypadałoby iść dalej. Wziąłem Klaudię na ręce i wraz z resztą ekipy poszedłem dalej. Dotarliśmy do wyniszczałego pomieszczenia, gdzie do naszej gromadki przyłączyli się Pan S i Pan P. Nie lubiłem ich, ale w grupie zawsze raźniej. W tym samym pomieszczeniu znaleźliśmy ciała trzech stalkerów. Nie mieli na sobie żadnych ran, więc powstało wtedy ważne pytanie - co ich zabiło ? Chwilę potem poznaliśmy odpowiedź - główny stalker kazał się na schować za jakiekolwiek przeszkody. Zrobiliśmy to wszyscy tak szybko jak to umieliśmy, i wyglądając zza osłon, zoabczyliśmy kolenego mutanta. Z wyglądu był bardzo podobny do zombie, lecz gdy sobie poszedł, główny stalker powiedział nam, że to "kontroler umysłów". Wygląda jak zombie, ale tak naprawdę jego bronią są nie szpony i pięści, ale groźne moce psioniczne, dzięki którym może przemielić czyjiś mózg na papkę od środka. Cóż, przynajmniej mieliśmy odpowiedź na to, co zabiło tych trzech stalkerów... (Nightmare Story) Lecz nagle moi "koledzy kryminaliści" popełnili ogromny (i głupi) błąd - Pan P rzucił się na tego nie-zombie, w przekonaniu że uda mu się go załatwić. Pan S. wykorzystał sytuację i próbował zwiać jednym z przejść przy tym stworze. Niestety wyżej opisany "stwór" zorientował się w porę, co ten baran wyprawia i.... próbował zaatakować też i jego, jednak jak nam wiadomo, ciężko jest zabić mocą dwóch baranów na raz. Nie-zombie rzucił się więc na pana S, a my korzystając z powstałego zamieszania, spokojnie wymknęliśmy się tylnymi drzwiami do kolejnego pomieszczenia. No, szczęście się wreszcie do mnie uśmiechnęło. Jednak nie na długo. Przed nami stał nasz kochany tygrysek-mutant.... (Hobbit100) Nie mieliśmy gdzie się przed nim schować, więc chcąc nie chcąc, musieliśmy rozpocząć batalię na śmierć i życie. Stalker strzelał ze strzelby, a ja z pistoletu, gdyż tylko my mieliśmy broń, Allan się bał, Klaudia miała sparaliżowaną nogę, a Moahter czuł się nieswojo bez tego jednego zęba. Nasze pociski jednak zdawały się nic nie robić tygrysowi. Nagle jednak do pokoju wtargnęli Pan S i Pan P, którzy nie wiedzieć jak przeżyli to starcie z kontrolerem umysłów. Pan S strzelił z miotacza flar do tygrysa, który już po jednym strzale z miotacza uciekł w popłochu z pomocą wybitego w ścianie otworu prowadzącego do jakiegoś zaciemnienego pokoju. Na pytanie skierowane do Panów S i P, jak przeżyli, Pan S powiedział, że już ten nie-zombie miał mu rozszadzić mózg od środka, gdy Pan P (alias Pan Analfabeta, bo kretyn przedszkola nie ukończył) wbił nóż w szyję potwora, po czym Pan S z tego skorzystał i za pomocą schowanego wcześniej rewolweru zakończył życie nie-zombiaka trzema strzałami w dyńkę. Powiedział także, iż po zabicu kontrolera umysłów zauważył leżący na stole miotacz flar, który to wykorzystał do przepędzenia tygrysa. Widocznie ten zmutowany tygrys boi się ognia, a tamten "smok" wody, skoro uciekł przed deszczem. Ciekawy przypadek wody i ognia. Już więc mieliśmy ruszyć, gdy wtem Pan S rzekł do mnie: - Adamie, a może by tak chciałbyś dowiedzieć się odpowiedzi na niektóre dręczące cię pytania ? Wierz mi, jestem medium, więc mogę ci na nie odpowiedzieć... I tu się zastanowiłem - uwierzyć mu ? Z drugiej strony chciałem dostać odpowiedzi na parę pytań, z jednej zaś jego słowa brzmiały jak...oszustwo... Ale skoro wiedział o mnie tyle na wyspie, to czemu znów mu nie zaufać ?... (Nightmare Story) Już chciałem się zapytać, czemu tu jestem, ile jeszcze zostało dni do końca tego szaleństwa, jednak nie udało mi się tego zrobić. Nie zdążyłem. A dlaczego? Pamiętacie to moje powiedzenie To, to, to, i to, tylko tutaj UFA brakuje? Można powiedzieć że moja przepowiednia się sprawdziła. Niedaleko nas huknął meteoryt. Teraz już mamy komplet. Rozdział 16: Bezdroża (Hobbit100) A widzieliśmy lecący i uderzający o ziemię meteor, gdyż w rogu pokoju, w którym się znajdowaliśmy, była dość duża dziura. Postanowiliśmy się przez nią wydostać na zewnątrz. Pokazałem Allanowi, jak się podsadza kogoś, po czym ten zaczął posłusznie podsadzać innych. Największy problem był z Klaudią, która miała sparaliżowaną nogę, ale Pan P od niechcenia zgodził się pomóc przy podsadzaniu. Główny stalker zaś nie chciał początkowo wychodzić z krypty, nie chcąc zostawić swych "braci" na pastwę mutantów, lecz gdy pokazałem mu ciemny jak czarna farba pokój, do którego będzie musiał się udać, ten cały "zawodowiec" nieco stchórzył i udał się z nami twierdząc, iż jego kumplom w zaświatach będzie lepiej. Gdy wydostaliśmy się na zewnątrz, dopiero wtedy pomyśleliśmy, iż głupim pomysłem by było udawać się w głąb zony w nocy, ale nie chcieliśmy też zostać w krypcie z tymi mutantami. Poszliśmy więc w stronę, gdzie rozbił się ten meteoryt. Na miejscu zastaliśmy niespecjalnie duży krater. Stalker przyglądanął się mu i niemal natychmiast coś wskoczyło mu na głowę ! Wyglądał prawie identycznie jak headcrab, tylko że był cały czarny. W każdym razie to coś wskoczyło stalkerowi na głowę, w związku z czym upuścił on strzelbę i spadł do krateru, wrzeszcąc z bólu. Odłożyłem Klaudię, wziąłem strzelbę z ziemi i poświeciłem latarką w głąb krateru. Stalker na jego dnie siłował się z tym małym stworem, który wbijał mu do głowy swoje odnóża. Nie wyglądało to miło. Stalker wrzeszcał, żebym go zabił i zakończył jego męki. Początkowo nie chciałem tego robić, ale widząc, ile krwi już mu upłynęło z głowy, decyzja była tylko jedna... (Nightmare Story) Wymierzyłem i strzeliłem dziurawiąc stwora. Niestety. Dziura została zrobiona nie tylko w kosmicie, ale i również w głowie stalkera. Zbiegłem (czyt. skoczyłem na nogi co raczej trochę (cholernie) zabolało) w dół dziury w podłożu, i przypatrzyłem się ranie stalkera. Nawet gdybym nie strzelił w niego, stalker nie miałby już szans na przeżycie. "Kosmita" zbyt mocno go poranił. Chociaż i tak stalker sam prosił mnie o śmierć. Po moim "badaniu" znowu jakoś wspiąłem się gdzieś na "Nad Poziomem Morza", i wytłumaczyłem to i owo drużynie. Pozostawało nam jednak jeszcze jedno pytanie.... (Hobbit100) A właściwie 2 pytania - czy w dziurze są jeszcze jakieś headcraby z kosmosu, i czy w końcu Pan S odpowie na moje pytania. Poświeciłem latarką w głąb krateru i na szczęście okazało się, że niczego więcej już tam nie ma, co było trochę dziwne, gdyż kometa była na tyle duża a te stwory na tyle małe, by móc zmieścić tam kolonię tych kosmitów. Na wszelki więc wypadek udałem się z drużyną na wzgórze, skąd było dobrze widać i krater, i niszczony przez mutanty "bunkier" stalkerów, a także jakąś placówkę na horyzoncie. I to pomimo faktu, iż była noc. Dlatego więc korzystając z faktu, iż sytuacja nieco się uspokoiła, zapytałem Pana S, kiedy to wszystko się skończy i dlaczego ja to przeżywam. Pan S powiedział: - Nie wiem, dlaczego się do mnie dobijasz o to, skoro twoje pytania jak dla mnie raczej nie mają sensu. No i ciężko się mówi do kogoś, kto przed chwilą rozpaćkał strzałem ze strzelby głowę kolesiowi, który parę razy uratował mu dupę, ale jak chcesz. Co do tego, ile jeszcze cierpień cię jeszcze czeka w twej krawej, ale jakże wspaniałej przygodzie, to powiem jedno - DUŻO jeszcze przed tobą. Co do tego, dlaczego to tobie się to wszystko dzieje, to dośc powiedzieć, że jesteś, jakby to powiedzieć... wybrańcem. - (Ja) Że co !!? Jakim znowu wybrańcem ?! - (Pan S) Cóż, wyjaśnienie wymaga omówienia pewnej starej i raczej zapomnianej legendy... Pan S nie dokończył swojego jakże ciekawego i niezwykłego monologu, gdyż... (Nightmare Story) Nagle otoczyło nas kilkudziesięciu agentów FBI, (skąd oni się tam wogóle wzięli?) mierząc do nas ze swej broni. Rozdział 17: Zatrzymanie Będę teraz z wami szczery. Po prostu się poddaliśmy, było ich zbyt wielu. Wyprosiłem ich jakoś aby nie zabijali Moahtera i Allana, i udaliśmy się do pobliskiej bazy... (Hobbit100) Otóż, jak się okazało, ta placówka, o której wspomniałem, to była tutejsza baza FBI. Cóż, stalker o nich nie wspominał. W każdym razie moją ekipę wraz z tymi "kryminalistami" gdzieś zabrali. Mnie tymczasem zabrali do pokoju przesłuchań. Tam jakiemuś rządowemu debilowi kazali najpierw opowiedzieć całą moją historię, czyt. Moje niezwykłe przygody, o których teraz tu piszę. No i zacząłem mówić, począwszy od inwazji zombie na przedmieścia, na których mieszkałem, do tamtejszego momentu, czyli schwytania przez FBI. Podczas mojego monologu zauważyłem, iż ów agent z każdym moim zdaniem chyba tracił kontakt ze światem, zaś gdy doszedłem do ataku na jaskinię z teleportem bronioną przez szamana wyspiarskich kanibali, kompletnie się już wyłączył. Cóż, gdyby ktoś również opowiadał mi o spotkaniu w ciągu jednej nocy klona Hitlera, No-life'a, przyjaznego mutanta, Beduina i psychopatę przerabiającego ludzi na jedzenie, też bym zbierał szczękę z podłogi. W każdym razie gdy skończyłem opowiadać moją historię, agent wstał i... (Nightmare Story) Wskazał na mnie palcem, i zaczął coś mówić do swojego mikrofonu. Już po chwili, byłem trzymany w powietrzu, przez dwóch "goryli". Podobno byłem chory psychicznie. Mieli mnie zamknąć. Zapewne zrobiliby to, gdyby nie nagły wstrząs. Do pokoju wszedło sobie spokojnie.... krzesło. Agent razem ze swoimi ochroniarzami schowali się za biurko. Od razu wziąłem z nich przykład. Agent popatrzył się na mnie, i powiedział coś w stylu "Człowieku, co ty do siebie przyciągasz?" i zemdlał. Ok, chociaż mi wreszcie uwierzył.... (Hobbit100) Popatrzyłem też jeszcze na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem faktycznie nie oszalałem. Nagle to samo krzesło ZACZĘŁO MÓWIĆ LUDZKIM GŁOSEM (!!!!!!!!!) COŚ W STYLU "Jestem Krzesełko the Killer, poddajcie się albo gińcie" ! Tak, chyba naprawdę oszalałem, skoro zacząłem słyszeć gadające martwe przedmioty. Słowa te usłyszeli też jednak stojący przy mnie ochroniarze (było ich dwóch), więc oni też musieli się mocno zdziwić, lecz jeden z nich chcąc jakoś wyjaśnić te niecodzienne zjawisko, wyłonił się zza biurka twierdząc że - "To na pewno jakaś anomalia, w końcu to Czarnobyl". Chwilę później był już martwy. Otóż to krzesło naprawdę okazało się jakieś nawiedzone, gdyż dopiero wtedy zauważyliśmy leżący na owym krześle pistolet. Ten zaczął lewitować, po czym strzelił prosto w głowę ochroniarza. Ochroniarz upadł tuż przy mnie z głową zalaną swoją własną krwią. Czymkolwiek więc to krzesło by nie było, stanowiło dla nas zagrożenie. Drugi ochroniarz bał się wyłonić zza osłony przed tym czymś, więc z zażenowaniem po prostu wyjąłem pistolet z jego kabury i strzeliłem temu całemu Krzesełku the Killer w oparcie. Moja dość "luzacka" reakcja na niecodziennego napastnika poskutkowała - krzesło, podskakując na nóżkach, "wybiegło" z pokoju, zostawiając mnie ze zdziwonym i zaskoczonym ochroniarzem, nieprzytomnym urzędasem i martwym strażnikiem... (Nightmare Story) Chwilę potem do pokoju tymi samymi drzwiami wbiegł Moahtar z Allanem i Klaudią, która najspokojniej w świecie sobie szła. Po małej pogawędce dowiedziałem się że zrobili jej jakąś operację, i teraz ma tam mały mechanizm testowy, który umożliwia jej chodzenie, jednak raz na jakiś czas może się wyłączać. Usłyszałem śmiech za sobą, odwróciłem się na pięcie i zobaczyłem.... Rozdział 18: Sprawy się komplikują Elfa?... (Hobbit100) Niewielki "ludek" sięgający mi do pasa z dużymi uszami i ubrany w zielony strój wyglądał, jakby coś chciał mi powiedzieć, lecz Klaudia nagle powiedziała do mnie - "Adamie, na kogo ty patrzysz?". W tym momencie elf zniknął. Czyli chyba tylko ja go widziałem. Wina omamienia czy schizy ? Już więc począłem się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę jestem chory psychicznie i wszystkie moje przygody dzieją się tak naprawdę w mojej głowie, gdy nagle przed nami znów ukazał się duch mej córki Marty. Marta przemówiła: - Widzę ojcze, że nie rozpoznałeś zabawki, którą się bawiłam, gdy żyłam. Najwyraźniej przez te 3 lata chciałeś o mnie zapomnieć. Ale spokojnie, nie gniewam się na ciebie. Przez tą właśnie lalkę chciałam się z tobą porozumieć, a jako, iż tylko ty ją widziałeś, nie było potrzeby straszenia innych w pokoju. Ale skoro już tu jestem, to chciałabym cię ostrzec, że bunkier, w którym się znajdujecie, jest zagrożony. Macie więc natychmiast stąd uciekać ! Po czym duch rozpłynął się po raz kolejny w powietrzu. Cóż, skoro wtedy na początku mej przygody Marta kazała mi uciekać z miasta przed zombie, to czemu znów nie posłuchać jej rady ? Kazałem Moahtarowi wziąć ciągle zszokowanego ochroniarza na grzbiet, po czym wysliśmy z pokoju na korytarz. Byliśmy na rozwidleniu dwóch korytarzy, lecz jeden z nich był zawalony, co już nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Poszliśmy więc w ten niezawalony (Oczywista oczywistość). Mijaliśmy jakieś puste oszklone pomieszczenia. W jednym z nich przez szybę zobaczyliśmy zwłoki naszego przyjaciela stalkera, którego łeb wtedy rozwaliłem strzelbą. Niemiły widok. Oprócz tego w jeszcze innym pomieszczeniu zobaczyliśmy błądzących po jednym pokoju tych kryminalistów - Pana S i Pana P. Jako iż Pan S miał mi dokończyć tę całą legendę z wybrańcem, którym to jestem ja, trzeba było ich uwolnić. Tak więc szukając przejścia do owego pokoju, znaleźliśmy jakieś pobojowisko. Na podłodze leżały ciała paru ochroniarzy budynku i jakichś komandosów. W tym momencie ochroniarz zszedł z grzbietu psa mutanta, gdyż najwyraźniej już otrząśnięty chciał się przyjrzeć zwłokom. Nie myliłem się - poogloądał trochę zwłoki komandosów, po czym wskazał na skrót znajdujący się na ich kamizelkach kuloodopornych z tyłu. Głosił on - "NtKA". W tym momencie ochroniarz znów zaniemówił. Gdy zapytałem, go, o co chodzi, wytłumaczył mi: - Skrót "NtKA" to skrótowiec od "Nyga the Killer Army"! Człowieku, to są żołnierze Nygi the Killera, jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców na świecie! I twój rodak przy okazji... Aż mi szczęka opadła na podłogę... (Nightmare Story) Przez chwilę byłem nawet w takim szoku, iż nie wiedziałem czy się śmiać czy płakać. Osobiście nie znałem tego całego Nygi, ale wolałem go nie spotykać. Przez chwilę staliśmy tak w ciszy, próbując uspokoić się w myślach. Nasze rozmyślania przerwał jednak krzyk. Ktoś próbował napaść na tego ochroniarza, Jednak ten był uzbrojony w paralizator. Po chwili napastnik już leżał na ziemi. Okazało się że to nie był żaden członek "NtKA", tylko jakiś dzieciak o indiańskich rysach twarzy, z (chyba) pomalowaną mordą, co latał sobie po tej bazie z nożem. Co robił w tajnej bazie FBI, nikt nie wiedział. Ochroniarz chciał iść dalej szukać wyjścia, ale ja wpadłem na pomysł aby wziąć dzieciaka ze sobą. Przecież on może znać wyjście, w końcu całkiem zwinnie poruszał się po tych ruinach. Tak więc w tamtym momencie stanowiliśmy już dość dużą ekipę... (Hobbit100) Trzeba było jeszcze iść po Panów S i P, gdyż Pan S miał mi coś powiedzieć ważnego. Ochroniarz powiedział, że szyba, za którą te drechy zostały uwięzione, jest dość mocna, acz nie kuloodporna. Poprosiłem go więc, żeby strzelił ze swojego pistoletu w szybę i ją rozbił. Zrobił to, i na szczęście nikt nie przybiegł ani na odgłos strzału, ani na dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. W czasie, gdy Klaudia i Allan próbowali ocucić tego dzieciaka, ja "przesłuchiwałem" Pana S: - (Ja) No więc kolego mój, dokończ tę legendę ze mną w roli głównej. - (Pan S) No więc tak - kilka tysięcy lat temu w starożytnym Egipcie jeden z głównych kapłanów miał poważną jego zdaniem wizję - widział postać na szczycie góry, a z nim jakąś dziewczynkę. Oboje byli w blasku słońca mimo iż była noc. Z owej wizji wyczytał to, iż kimkolwiek jest ta postać, przeżyje niezwykłe przygody o śmierci, bogactwie, miłości i wiele więcej. Kapłan kazał stworzyć figurki na podobieństwo owych dwóch postaci z wizji. Te w okresie podbojów rzymskich zostały wywiezione do Rzymu, gdzie ślad po nich zaginął. Muszę przyznać, ciekawa legenda. I dużo się w niej ze mną zgadza - również "strzęgę" dziewczynki i przeżywam niezwykłe przygody. Po dziś dzień się dziwię, że ta legenda okazała się być, jak dla mnie, prawdziwa... (Nightmare Story) Ale jak to nasze ważne sprawy, coś (lub ktoś) musiało je przerwać. Ten dzieciak się ocknął, i był w niezłym szoku. Oszołomienie jednak już po chwili dało miejsce dosyć mocnej agresji. Dzieciak chwycił nóż (który dzięki naszemu geniuszowi leżał sobie obok niego) i zadał cios trzymającego go Moahterowi, na szczęście nie groźny. Klaudia zwinnie odebrała mu ostre narzędzie, i rzuciła je w kąt pokoju. -Kim jesteś? Czemu nas atakujesz?-Grzecznie zapytałem naszego "gościa".... -Nie ignoruj mojej potęgi!-Dzieciak zaczął się drzeć.-Jak ty możesz mnie nie znać? Jestem przecież legendą! Tak więc po krótkiej rozmowie, dowiedziałem się że ten chłopak przeszedł po prostu przez portal. Taki sam portal, jaki uruchomiłem na wyspie kanibali! Niestety z nim przeszli również jego "przyjaciele".. Rozdział 19: Baza Zaproponowałem mu sojusz, po prostu on nie będzie czychał na nasze życia, a my damy mu się chwilowo "dołączyć" do naszej drużyny. Dlaczego niby miałby się na to zgodzić, zapytacie. Otóż my mamy Moahtera za ochroniarza.... (Hobbit100) Dzieciak widząc go, stwierdził, iż skoro zdołaliśmy oswoić takie bydle, to czemu by nie "wstąpić" do nas na stałe. Zacząłem pytać dzieciaka dalej. Dowiedziałem się, że nazywa się Orangutanus (oryginalne i ciekawe imię) i że został wychowany przez małpy czczące jakieś nieznane demony. Stąd jego dziwne imię. Żyli sobie tak na tropikalnej wyspie na Bałtyku (Czyżby tej samej, na której walczyłem z Szamanem o teleport ?), aż pewnego dnia na wyspę zaczęły masowo spadać meteoryty. Nie pomogło błaganie demonicznych bóstw o zaprzestanie zniszczenia na wyspie, więc wysłano parę małp i właśnie Orangutanusa, gdyż na wyspie znajdował się teleport (kolejne dowody na to, iż to była ta sama wyspa !), który według legend ludu małp miał być wykorzystany tylko, gdy wyspie coś poważnego zagrażało. Tak więc tym oto sposobem dzieciak znalazł się w tejże bazie FBI. Został jednak rozdzielony z resztą małp w wyniku strzelaniny pomiędzy żołnierzami FBI a żołnierzami Nygi the Killera. Szukał ich, gdy nagle spotkał nas. Już więc omówieni chcieliśmy ruszyć w dalszą drogę, gdy zapytałem dzieciaka, czy nie ma czegoś jeszcze przy sobie oprócz noża. Powiedział, że ma jeszcze jakąś fiolkę, mającą rzekomo wskrzeszać umarłych, a którą to fiolkę otrzymał od jednej z "głównodowodzących" małp. Zaintrygowany postanowiłem przetestować ją na poległym stalkerze. Był to dość głupi pomysł, ale ów stalker był, jak sam mówił, zawodowcem. Taki sojusznik by się przydał. Tak więc strzałem z pistoletu ochroniarza po raz kolejny wybiliśmy szybę w pokoju, podszedłem z fiolką w dłoni do leżącego na stole stalkera i polałem go różowym płynem z fiolki. Ciało stalkera błyskawicznie się zregenerowało wraz z ubiorem i założoną na czerep maską przeciwgazową. Po chwili wstał i zaczął się mnie dopytywać, co się stało i gdzie jesteśmy... (Nightmare Story) Pomimo tego iż powinienem się zdziwić jak to może do cho*ery działać, po prostu wziąłem go za rękę jak małe dziecko, i zaprowadziłem do naszej wzbogaconej o nowego członka dziwacznej kompanii, po drodze opowiadając to i owo. Ja, czyli człowiek którego spotkało tak wiele w tak krótkim czasie, znalazłem na to wyjaśnienie: Działa bo działa, i już się tego nie zmieni. Po chwili już streszczałem sobie w głowie wszystkie fakty na temat naszej "wzbogaconej o jednego członka dziwacznej kompanii", w nadziei na znalezienie sprzyjającej temu wydarzeniu cechy. Potężny pies mutant, strachliwa bestia, która jednak potrafi rozszarpać kogoś na strzępy w swój nieco obrzydliwy sposób, odważna dziewczynka z mechanizmem w nodze, dwóch dresów (jeden jasnowidz), strzelec ze słabą głową, "Tarzan", tutejszy ochroniarz i Ja, który wplątał się w niezłe bagno. Ale hej! Trzeba myśleć pozytywnie! Udało mi się ustalić, że Moahtar ma spryt, to nam się przyda do opracowania planu ucieczki, ponieważ na razie nie mamy pojęcia jak wydostać się z tych ruin. Stalker i chłopiec będą mogli iść na zwiady. Co do reszty to będą mogli walczyć. Po opowiedzeniu planu działania mojej drużynie, usłyszeliśmy głos za nami, "Nie ruszać się!", był to jeden z tych Nygowców. Jednego rzeczywiście można było łatwo załatwić, jednak ten żołnierz przed rozłożeniem się na betonie wezwał posiłki. Z całą armią nie mogliśmy przecież walczyć, musieliśmy działać szybko.... (Hobbit100) Spojrzałem na ochroniarza. Ten chyba już wiedział, o co mi chodzi, gdyż kazał nam biec za sobą. Pobiegliśmy za nim po korytarzach, w sumie nie wiadomo dokąd. Dotarliśmy w końcu do drzwi podpisanych jako "Armory", czyli, jak łatwo wywnioskować, zbrojownia. Okazała się ona otwarta, toteż "wskoczyliśmy" do niej i zamknęliśmy metalowe drzwi do owej zbrojowni prowadzące. Znaleźliśmy się w dość dużym pokoju, gdzie na stojakach leżały różne fajne bronie palne, w tym parę nietypowych: SCAR 20 Grotto Diamentowy miecz z Minecraft'a Sterowany ręcznie robot wyglądający jak radziecki pieseł Pistolet ważący 2x więcej niż powienien ze względu na doczepione dodatki do niego Cóż, ciekawy arsenał. Nie wiem, skąd on się tutaj wziął, ale wydawał się bardzo odporny i skuteczny... (Nightmare Story) Od razu się uzbroiliśmy po zęby, (ja wziąłem ten odjechany miecz, pistolet z dodatkami i dwa karabiny) i czekaliśmy, przy okazji nasłuchując. Nygowcy nadeszli dosyć szybko. W milczeniu wyczekiwaliśmy momentu w którym nas odkryją, jednak ten straszny moment nie nastał. Już chcieliśmy się cieszyć z naszego szczęścia, gdy prawie wszystkich nas przerzuciła ściana. Ja, Allan, Orangutanus i stalker wpakowaliśmy się w tajne przejście! Wylądowaliśmy w zalanym wodą, ciemnym i starym pomieszczeniu. Jak się później okazało, starym piętrem tej bazy. Teraz mieliśmy kolejny cel. Znaleźć się nawzajem.... (Hobbit100) Tak, znaleść, gdyż w środku było tak ciemno, że NIC nie było widać. Przynajmniej woda była na tyle płytka, że można było w niej brodzić. Szybko się jednak odnaleźliśmy po wzajemnym wołaniu się. Gdy się już "spotkaliśmy", pozostał jeden problem - jak się wydostać z wody ? Postanowiliśmy iść do przodu, trzymając się rękami za ramiona, jak dobrzy przyjaciele. Po niedługiej przeprawie przez wodę dotarliśmy w końcu na "suchy ląd", choć nadal było ciemno. Szliśmy więc tak dalej, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy jakąś melodię, tak jakby kołysankę, chwilę potem fosforyzujące w ciemnościach zarysy twarzy jakiegoś nieludzkiego stworzenia, po czym nagle światło się zapaliło dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, dzięki czemu zdążyłem zobaczyć stojącego przed nami... Freddiego z "Five Night's at Freddy's" !!?... (Nightmare Story) Jedyna myśl, która przechodziła mi teraz przez głowę to "Co do cholery?". Animatronik złapał mnie (przez co również i trzymających się nawzajem pozostałych) za rękę i przyciągnął z nieziemską siłą do siebie. "Hej, znalazłem tu kogoś jeszcze"- nic nie rozumiałem. Nagle światło się zapaliło, (a nie mogło wcześniej?) i mogłem zobaczyć wreszcie z kim, lub z czym mam do czynienia. Od razu rozpoznałem w stojących obok mnie postaciach marionetkę z tej samej serii co Freddy, Slendera, i BENa Drowneda (oboje ze strasznych internetowych historii), którzy z równym mojemu zdziwieniu wpatrywali się w nas przez chwilę. W tym momencie zacząłem się przygotowywać na śmierć, jednak tego momentu nie doczekałem. Okazało się że ich sytuacja nie różniła się zbytnio od naszej, przeszli przez jakiś portal i znaleźli się tutaj. A w dodatku nie wiedzą jak się wydostać z tego bunkru. Rozdział 20: Podróże międzyczasowe? Zacząłem podejrzewać co się mogło wydarzyć. Wreszcie do mnie dotarło, że kiedy JA '''otworzyłem ten portal na wyspie, to taki sam portal otworzył się również w '''ICH światach. Freddy zresztą to potwierdził. W końcu postanowiliśmy szukać wyjścia razem. W dodatku okazało się że i ich drużyna została podzielona, była jeszcze jedna osoba której oni szukają. Mam naprawdę wieeeeelkie Deja-Vu...... (Hobbit100) No bo o ile moje wcześniejsze przygody raczej nie zahaczały o elementy paranormalne, o tyle spotkanie Krzesła the Killer'a, Freddiego animatronika czy Slendermana mocno wpłynęło na moją psychikę i sprawiło, że zacząłem myśleć, czy to tylko zły sen czy po prostu jestem chory psychicznie i to wszystko dzieje się tak naprawdę w mojej głowie. W każdym razie zapytałem Freddiego o tę "zaginioną" osobę. Freddy swoim robotycznym głosem odpowiedział, że mieli przy sobie jakiegoś kolesia, który prawdopodobnie uciekł z wariatkowa. Może swoim ubiorem na to nie wskazywał, ale jego zachowanie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia - miał rozdwojenie jaźni, od czasu do czasu rozmawiał z jakąś niewidzialną osobą, zdarzały mu się nagłe zmiany charakteru i nastroju oraz pie*dolił coś o jakiejś "Kieszeni Czasu". Ciekawy kompan, nie powiem. W każdym razie wypadałoby by już ruszyć w drogę i znaleść wyjście ze starej części bunkra oraz tego wariata. Poszliśmy więc przed siebie jedyną dostępną drogą... (Nightmare Story) Po chwili trafiliśmy do jeszcze większego pomieszczenia, bardzo zniszczonego i tym razem pełnego odsłoniętych ścieżek, było piętrowe. Postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić. Ja miałem pójść z BENem, Stalkerem, Marionetką i Allanem. Nie ma co, niezła ekipa nie? Niedługo później szliśmy zawiłą ścieżką. Allan trzymał mnie za rękę, BEN opowiadał niezbyt mądre dowcipy aby załagodzić nieco sytuację, a marionetka co chwilę spoglądała za siebie. I nagle.... BUM! Cud malina, napadł na nas jakiś psychol. Nie powiem, sytuacja nie była cukierkowa, ale chociaż znaleźliśmy tego wariata..... (Hobbit100) Próbował rzucić się na mnie z kijem basebollowym, ale Allan odzyskał odwagę i uderzył tego kolesia w brzuch, odrzucając go trochę do tyłu. Stalker i ja przytrzymaliśmy go na podłodze. Próbowałem się z nim dogadać: - (Ja) Dobra gościu, uspokój się ! - (Wariat) Pie*dol się ty sku*wysynie ! - (Ja) Widzę, że się prędko nie dogadamy... Nagle wariatowi oczy zaczęły "skakać" we wszystkie strony, zaś nogi podskakiwać, po czym nagle jakby umarł, gdyż gwałtownie przestał się ruszać. Gdy ja i stalker przestaliśmy go "miażdzyć", wariat nagle jak po wypitym energetyku wstał i tonem dżentelmana zaczął z nami rozmawiać: - (Wariat) Witam państwa. Jak minął dzień ? - (Ja) Cóż... Powiedz lepiej, co tu robisz. - (Wariat) Ja ? Nic. Cóż, najwyraźniej kolega dostał tego całego nagłego "zmienienia" charakteru. Wiedząc jednak, iż przestał być agresywny, zapytalem go tak z ciekawości o tą jego całą "Kieszeń Czasu". Wariat-dżentelman odpowiedział, iż gdy siedział sobie w swoim "apartamencie bez okien" (czyli zapewne psychiatryku), nagle przed nim pojawiła się "Czarna dziura", która go wessała. Gdy go "wypluła", znalazł się tutaj. Jako, iż znalazł się we schowku, założył na siebie strój sprzątacza, żeby nie wywoływać podejrzeń. Gdy jednak wyszedł, w tej części bukra nikogo nie było. Błąkał się więc tak bez celu, aż w końcu spotkał moich nowych "znajomych", czyli Freddiego, Slendermana, Bena i Marionetkę. Zadowolony ze swej opowieści wariat pokazał mi tatutaż na swoim ramieniu, jaki zrobiono mu w jego "apartamencie", będący w rzeczywistości kodem kreskowym. Niby nic się nie miał on (tatuaż) do owej "Kieszeni Czasu", ale gdy spojrzałem na ów tatuaż (który faktycznie okazał się być kodem kreskowym), zobaczyłem na nim datę - "2.11.1979" ! Aktualnie mieliśmy wiosnę 2015, a gość miał kod kreskowy zrobiony niemalże 40 lat temu ! Wariat wyglądał na dość młodego. Miałem więc przed sobą prawdziwego podróżnika w czasie !!!... (Nightmare Story) Próbowałem się z nim dogadać, wypytać o szczegóły, jednak gościu znowu zmienił charakter na jakiegoś psa i zaczął biegać na czworaka wokół nas. Skończyło się na tym, że zniecierpliwiony Allan wziął go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. BEN który dotychczas stał spokojnie z boku, podszedł do rzucającego się (i gryzącego) wariata, i jakby nigdy nic lekko poraził go prądem. Ten świr w jednej chwili przestał się rzucać. -"Co ty sobie myślisz? Mogłeś go zabić!" - Wrzasnąłem w jego kierunku. -"Spokojnie.... Już raz to zrobiłem. Zresztą teraz jest spokojniejszy, prawda?" - Odparł na luzie. Naprawdę chciałem go wtedy walnąć. BEN wyciągnął jakąś konsolkę i zaczął grać. Teraz chociaż wiedziałem skąd wytrzasnął tą energię. Zaraz, zaraz... - "Chwila moment, jeśli ty możesz robić takie rzeczy, to czemu nie próbujesz się dzięki nim wydostać!? Ja osobiście nie mam na razie pomysłu jak to wykorzystać"....-"Bo nie miałem.". Tak czy siak udało nam się szczęśliwie wrócić do punktu w którym mieliśmy się zebrać. Kiedy powiedziałem reszcie grupy o wykorzystaniu specjalnych zdolności, Freddy zrobił wielkie oczy, i zaczął intensywnie myśleć czemu to Slender nie użył wcześniej teleportacji. Niestety w odpowiedzi nie usłyszeliśmy tej, jak to nam mówił BEN, "nudnej gadaniny" Slendera, ponieważ teraz to on się gdzieś zapodział. W pewnym momencie można było usłyszeć odgłosy walki, w następnym korytarzu....... (Hobbit100) Pobiegliśmy natychmiast w tę stronę. Zobaczyliśmy 4-rech żołnierzy Nygi, dwóch strzelających w co popadnie, zaś kolejnych dwóch leżało już na glebie. Nagle za żołnierzami przeteleportował się Slender. Żołnierze się do niego odwrócili i momentalnie chwycili się za głowy, po czym padli martwi. Freddy powiedział, iż to zasługa mocy psionicznych Slendermana, a mianowicie tego słynnego "śnieżenia" obrazu. Podeszliśmy do Slendera i zapytalem się go, czy to on ropoczął tę strzelaninę. W odpowiedzi tylko pokiwał głową. Ben wyjaśnił mi, że Slender wydaje dźwięki o tak wysokiej częstotliwości, że słyszą go tylko takie istoty jak np. Freddy czy inne animatroniki, czy właśnie on sam, Ben. W każdym razie skoro byli tutaj komadosi, to musieli się tu jakoś dostać. Przeszliśmy więc całą ekipą kilka zakrętów, w międzyczasie romawiając trochę ze sobą. Zapytałem Freddiego: - Freddy, a skąd wiesz, że zostałeś tu wraz z innymi przeteleportowany ze swojego świata ? Może znalazłeś się tu przeteleportowany z jakiejś części TEGO świata. - I tu ci powiem, masz rację. To co wcześniej mówiłem, to nieprawda, gdyż faktycznie pochodzimy z tego samego wymiaru i z tej samej planety. Zdziwony ? Mówię ci to, bo wcześniej nie chciałem cię jeszcze przetraszyć. No bo wiesz, ja, Marionetka, Slender i Ben jesteśmy z kategorii "Miejskich Legend". Mogą one być prawdziwe lub nie. W naszym wypadku jednak są prawdziwe. Całe życie żyłeś w kłamstwie. Po za tym wiedz, że współpracujemy z tobą i z twoimi towarzyszami tylko dlatego, iż musimy wydostać się z tego przeklętego budynku. Cóż, wypowiedź Freddiego wielce mnie zdziwiła, ale dała trochę do myślenia o tym, że jednak gdzieś tam za lasami i morzami są jednak takie stworzenia i istoty powszechnie uważane za fikcję... (Nightmare Story) Tak czy siak podążyliśmy tymi ścieżkami. Trafiliśmy do nieco mniej zniszczonej części bazy. Ciekawe ile razy przenosili piętra. Byliśmy już coraz bliżej powierzchni, jednak wszyscy byli zmęczeni (nawet nie wiem jak Freddy mógł się zmęczyć, ale się zmęczył) tą ciągłą podróżą, tak więc po prostu iść nam się dalej nie chciało. Postanowiliśmy odpocząć tutaj, w dodatku trafiliśmy do tych "mieszkalnych pokoi" placówki. W sumie to tę bazę mają naprawdę sporą. Ja od razu walnąłem się na łóżko tak jak większość, tylko BEN obczajał gdzie się znajduje jakieś żarcie. Szybko znalazł automat z nieco już przeterminowanymi przekąskami, po chwili ciszy można było usłyszeć potężne "!ŁUP!", a chwilę potem zobaczyć wyłaniającego się zza progu BENa gryzącego jakiś batonik. Kiedy już wypróżnił cały automat, poszedł szukać czegoś w rodzaju stołówki. Na szczęście dla nas, znalazł nie jedzenie a wyjście. Kiedy już wydostaliśmy się na powierzchnię, poprosiłem ich o przysługę. My znaleźliśmy świra, to niech oni pomogą nam chociaż znaleźć resztę grupy. Po pewnym czasie namawiania, wreszcie udało się nam ich przekonać. Znowu więc wgłębiliśmy się w bazę...Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy ten przeklęty próg, BEN zaczął się nudzić, a przy okazji odkrył "niesamowite echo" które roznosi się po całej bazie. Zaczął więc biegać w kółko, przy okazji niemożliwie głośno drzeć ryj. Jak się domyślacie, Nygowcy prawie natychmiast zaczęli się tłoczyć w przejściach..... (Hobbit100) Jako iż walka byłaby raczej bezsensowna, postanowiliśmy się wycofać. Allan chwycił Bena i nadal mało przytomnego wariata pod ręce i zaczęliśmy biec. Po niedługiej ucieczce, podczas której mijaliśmy ogromne ilości martwych ciał pracowników placówki zabitych przez żołnierzy Nygi (Co tylko bardziej nas nakłonłoniło do biegu, mnie zaś prawie zmusiło do wymiotowania), wbiegliśmy do jakiegoś ciemnego pokoju. Zamknęliśmy za sobą drzwi i w ciszy przeczekaliśmy, aż odgłosy biegnących Nyggowców zamilkły. Wtedy widzący w ciemnościach Freddy zapalił włącznikiem światło i dopiero wtedy zobaczyliśmy, że znów trafiliśmy do tej zbrojowni! Co więcej, moja "ekipa" wciąż tam była. Była co prawda wielce zdziwiona na nasz widok (a właściwie widok moich nowych sojuszników), ale szybko udało mi się ich uspokoić, że Freddy, Slender, Ben, wariat i Marionetka to nasi tymczasowi przyjaciele... (Nightmare Story) Wszystko byłoby świetnie, gdyby nie fakt że znów jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia. Nygowcy jeszcze nie poszli, (drzwi były lekko dziurawe) tylko zachowywali się ciszej. Skończyło się na ponownym otwarciu przejścia, i "zrzuceniu" do tej dziury. Droga była szybsza, ponieważ wtedy wiedzieliśmy gdzie iść. Aaaa.... i pamiętacie może tą walkę Slendera i Nygowców? Zgadnijcie kto czekał na nas w połowie drogi. Na szczęście wzięli nas żywcem.... Rozdział 21: Nyga i powrót do Polski (Hobbit100) Nyggowcy odpowiednio nas zabezpieczyli, że tak powiem. mutanty i moich nowych "znajomych" włożyli do jakiejś klatki otoczoną świecącymi się na zielono kratami. Zapewne była to jakaś energia zatrzymująca działanie zdolności paranormalnych tych istot. Mnie zaś i innych ludzkich kompanów mej załogi skuli w kajdany (Przedtem rozbrajając oczywiście) i poprowadzili prostą linią po bunkrze, aż w końcu wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Już świtało. Zapewne Nyggowcy mieli nas zabrać na spotkanie z ich szefem. Przyszykowałem się na najgorsze... (Nightmare Story) Jednak te "najgorsze" nie nastąpiło. Okazało się że Nygi, osobiście nie było w bazie, jednak miał przybyć następnego dnia. "Podobno ulotnił się, kiedy już nic ciekawego tu nie pozostało"- usłyszałem rozmowę jednego z pilnujących nas strażników, "Pozostało tu tylko osiem oddziałów". Dla niego tylko, dla nas aż. "Hej ty, co ty jesteś?" rzucił po chwili do marionetki, tylko udowadniając nam swoją niewiedzę. Nas wszystkich wrzucono po prostu do jednego pomieszczenia, otoczonego pilnującymi nas Nygowcami. W sumie mogło być gorzej. Postanowiliśmy uwolnić jakoś tych uwięzionych w klatce i za pomocą ich mocy zwiać, jednak kiedy Moahtar próbował wyważyć kraty (jeśli nie można było używać mocy, ((jak nam to powiedziano)) to pies spróbował użyć siły), jednak poraził go prąd. Po chwili wszyscy obecni rzucali się (i używali mocy, choć wiedzieli że to nic nie da) na promieniujący metal, jednak on nie ustępował. Tylko BEN siedział sobie z boku śmiejąc się z naszych niepowodzeń. Nagle mnie olśniło, przypomniała mi się ta sytuacja z niezbyt inteligentnym strażnikiem, który ich ni trochę nie ogarniał. -BEN.-Wszyscy skierowali spojrzenia na siedzącego w kącie klatki "elfa". -Co jest? Mam coś na twarzy?-Ten gość zaczął mnie już serdecznie wku*wiać. -To coś w czym się znajdujesz to sprzęt elektroniczny... Prawda? -No tak, ale do czego zmierzasz? Już nie łapię. -Czy udałoby ci się "wyciągnąć" z tego energię? Dopiero po paru minutach dotarło do niego to o co mi chodzi. BEN dotknął krat i "wciągnął" energię do siebie. Kiedy już wydostaliśmy się z pokoju, rozpoczęła się prawdziwa rzeź. Wystarczy wam chyba informacja, że wystarczyło iż promieniujący BEN kogoś dotknął, a ten odskakiwał na parę metrów do tyłu (Oczywiście pozostali też się przydali). Wyobraźcie sobie, że wszystko byłoby cacy gdyby nie pojawił się pewien gość, który przyjechał trochę przed czasem.... (Hobbit100) Do bazy przyleciał dosyć sporych rozmiarów helikopter transportowy, który jak wylądował. z jego wnętrza wylazło kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy Nygi i on sam - Nyga the Killer. Gość w czarnym garniturze wraz z fedorą, z nożem i pistoletem przy pasie, z czarną maską hokejową na twarzy. Doskonały typ do roli czarnego charakteru w typowym Hollywodzkim filmie szpiegowskim. W każdym razie stanęliśmy na przeciw siebie. Nyga wyglądał na spokojnego. Wywiązał się pomiędzy mną a nim mały dialog: - (Ja) No Nyggusie, chcesz się już na starcie poddać? Zobacz, jaką my mamy ekipę! - (Nyga) Czy ty aby na pewno sądzisz, że mam do wystawienia jedynie ludzkich żołnierzy? W tym momencie z helikoptera wyszło około 20 robotów wyglądem nieziemsko przypominających Terminatory z tego filmu. Nieco śmiejąc się z tego faktu, wystrzeliłem z podniesionego wcześniej karabinu szturmowego całą serię w jednego z tych robotów. Ten jakby nigdy nic nadal stał w miejscu. Moahter rzucił się na tego samego robota, po czym ten Terminator odepchnął go spowrotem do nas jednym uderzeniem pięścią. Na szczęście psu niewiele się stało. Nyga zaczął się demonicznie śmiać, a roboty powoli równym tempem poczęły iść w naszą stronę... (Nightmare Story) BEN próbował wznowić swoją sztuczkę z wciąganiem energii, jednak gdy tylko dotknął jednego z robotów, nagle przestał się świecić a machina jak stała tak stała, tylko promieniować zaczął jej "plecak". Zdezorientowany BEN został odepchnięty na bok, a boty dalej zmierzały w naszą stronę. Nyga na spokojnie sobie usiadł i co chwila rzucał teksty w stylu "No i jak sobie teraz poradzisz?". Ten człowiek, w przeciwieństwie do swoich szturmowców wiedział co nieco o potworach..... (Hobbit100) Próbowaliśmy już wszystkiego - ostrzału, granatów, śnieżenia obrazu od Slendermana, Jumpscare'a Freddiego i Marionetki, a nawet próby znalezienia ich źródła zasilania i spowodowanie awarii. Nic na nich nie działało. Te roboty były jak czołgi, których nic nie zatrzyma. Byliśmy zmuszeni się poddać. Klaudię, Stalkera, Panów S i P i Ochroniarza zakuli w kajdany. Wariata ubrali w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Allana, Orangutanusa i Moahtera zamknęli w klatakch. Freddiego, Marionetkę i Slendermana spowrotem schowali do tych klatek ze świecącymi na zielono kratami a Bena "wchłonęli" do pendrive'a i schowali do worka. Mnie zaś ogłuszyli. Gdy się obudziłem, leżałem na czymś w rodzaju fotela dentystycznego. Znajdowałem się w jakimś ciemnym pokoju, tak że tylko fotel, na którym byłem mocno przykuty, był oświetlony jakąś lampą. Po kilku chwilach takiego czekania w niepewności z ciemności wyłonił się jakiś gość ucharakteryzowany na chirurga wraz z jakimiś dziwnymi goglami noktowizyjnymi na twarzy (po co?). Z jego angielskiego zrozumiałem, że mam zostać tu i teraz przez niego...posiekany!? Tak, właśnie tak. Mój oprawca dodał po chwili, że Nyga wydał na mnie rozkaz śmierci, który to ten właśnie chirurg ma wykonać możliwie najbardziej "efektownie", jak kolwiek by to brzmiało... (Nightmare Story) Od razu zacząłem panikować, rzucać się i krzyczeć. Ten gościu tylko uniósł do góry coś w stylu tasaka, i zamachnął się.... ale tylko zamachnął. Z opresji uratowała mnie niska postać z paralizatorem która podkradła się za mojego oprawcę i poraziła go prądem, a potem szybkim ruchem poderżnęła gardło. Po chwili podeszła również do mnie, przy czym mogłem przyjrzeć się dotychczas niewyraźnemu cieniowi. Był to chłopak w wieku mniej więcej 13 lat, w goglach i w czarnym T-shircie z niebieskimi rękawkami, i czarnymi dresami, oraz tenisówkami o tym samym kolorze. Dzieciak przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie, jednak chwilę później szepnął w stronę tamtego psychola coś w stylu "Nie zabiera się innym ofiar, wiesz?", po czym zwrócił się do mnie-"Zostałeś ofiarą największego mordercy świata! Poznaj "Zero"!". Dzieciak chciał się na mnie rzucić, jednak powstrzymał go Moahtar. Chwilę potem przybiegła Klaudia, która mnie odpięła z krzesła, a następnie wyszedłem razem z nią na korytarz. W tym momencie coś mnie jakby "zaślepiło". Wiedziałem, że się poruszam, czuję i słyszę, ale widziałem jedynie oślepiające światło. To pewnie było wywołane z nerwów. Przed wydostaniem się z tej części (jak się później dowiedziałem) bazy usłyszałem jedynie "Adam, chodź wszyscy są gotowi do drogi." Przerywane słowami "Ja jestem tyko dzieckiem! Nie róbcie mi krzywdy!".... (Hobbit100) Gdy w końcu to dziwne "zaślepienie" minęło, zobaczyłem, że znajdujemy się w jakimś magazynie z całą moją ekipą, całą i zdrową, z wyjątkiem Bena. Freddy trzymał tego młodocianego wariata, starając się jakoś go przy tym uciszać. Zapytałem Klaudię o szczegóły. Powiedziała, że Nyggowcy zabrali nas wszystkich do ich bazy znajdującej się gdzieś niedaleko Warszawy. Pozamykali nas w celach, lecz doszło do jakiejś awarii, z związku z czym cele się otworzyły. Gdy wszyscy się pouwalniali (Z wyjątkiem Bena, który cały czas był przetrzymywany w Pendriv'e, a nikt nie wiedział, jak go z niego wyciągnąć), uwolnili mnie, ratując mnie przy okazji z rąk tego małego mordercy. Dzieciak nie chciał się uspokoić, więc Freddy wsadził go do skrzyni i zamknął go w niej - i tak tylko by nam przeszkadzał. Magazyn był dość ciemny, gdyż nie było w nim włączone światło. Zapewne z powodu tej awarii. Udaliśmy się więc na drugi jego koniec, lecz ledwie oddaliliśmy się od drzwi, którymi się tu dostaliśmy, a z tych samych drzwi wyszedł ten chirurg, co jeszcze przed chwilą chciał mnie pociąć ! Miał podcięte gardło, a mimo to żył i bełkotał coś pod nosem. No i w dłoni trzymał piłę tarczową. Powoli zaczął się zbliżać w naszą stronę... (Nightmare Story) Był nieźle wkurzony. Udało mu się nawet odeprzeć atak Moahtara. Podszedł do nas, sparaliżowanych ze strachu, i ryknął "Gdzie jest ten przeklęty smarkacz?!", pokazaliśmy mu skrzynię. Ten wypchnął z niej tego całego wielkiego "Zero" (który zaczął płakać), chwycił swojego niedoszłego mordercę za ramię i uniósł piłę tarczową do góry. Tak szczerze, to nie chciałem tego robić, ale stanąłem w obronie tego dzieciucha, w końcu nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Po naprawdę długiej nawalance między nim a nami (A chciałbym zwrócić uwagę na fakt, iż mieliśmy druzgoczącą przewagę liczebną), udało nam się go, że tak powiem, unieszkodliwić. Po tym wydarzeniu zostało nam jedno pytanie. A konkretniej, to co zrobić z Zero... (Hobbit100) Pomimo więc ostrzeżeń Freddiego, że wyczuwa w tym samym magazynie jakąś obecność, zdecydowałem się na krótką rozmowę z tym młodocianym mordercą. Ten jak na zawołanie przestał płakać i natychmiast się uspokoił. Zacząłem zadawać mu pytania: - (Ja) A więc ty cały "Zero", chciałbym ci zadać parę pytań. Kim jesteś? - (Zero) Jak to kim? Jestem Zero ! Prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska ci nie zdradzę. To nie w moim stylu. - A jak to się stało, że zostałeś mordercą w tak młodym wieku ? - Ojciec-pijak mnie co wieczór katował, więc w końcu nie wytrzymałem i go zabiłem za pomocą noża. To samo z matką, którą też zadźgałem, gdy chciała o moich czynach donieść na policję. Uciekłem z domu i tyle mnie widziano. - A jak tu trafiłeś ? - Gdy uciekałem przed sklepikarzem za kradzież szynki z mięsnego, wbiegłem przypadkiem w coś w rodzaju portalu. I tak oto się tu znalazłem. - A skąd twój pseudonim, "Zero" ? - Od mojego mentora, dzięki któremu przyzwyczaiłem się do zabijania winnych i niewinnych. I właśnie za wami stoi. Obróciłem się wraz z całą moją ekipą i zobaczyłem... Sub Zero z Mortal Kombat ?! (Nightmare Story) Zero stał sobie chwilę przed nami z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem, po czym odwrócił się do Sub-Zero. Powiedział mu kim jesteśmy, i chwilę tępo gapił się przed siebie, po czym jednym uderzeniem w wykonaniu Sub-Zero zarył o ziemię. "Ty idioto, miałeś go zabić!" wykrzykiwał mocno wkurzony Sub, "Na nic mi się nie przydałeś! TY ^&%^% (tego ostatniego nie zrozumiałem), po czym zniknął w odmętach portalu, który niespodziewanie pojawił się za nim. Chłopiec przez chwilę leżał na ziemi zdezorientowany, tylko po to aby chwilę po tym zniknąć gdzieś za skrzyniami. My zaś równie zdezorientowani postanowiliśmy się w końcu wydostać z tej bazy. Weszliśmy do jakiejś windy w magazynie, która była na tyle duża, by nas wszystkich pomieścić. Wjechaliśmy na górę i znaleźliśmy się na odsłoniętym placu przyległym do bazy Nyggowców, która to znajdowała się w lesie niedaleko Warszawy, czyli tak jak mówiła Klaudia. Na placu na szczęście nie było nikogo, więc w miarę spokojnie opuściliśmy teren bazy i zagłębiliśmy się w las. Osobiście postaraliśmy się o coś na opał i jedzenie (z placu bazy oczywiście, bez "BENa-wykrywacza-pszekąsek" było jednak trudno), po czym w niewielkim oddaleniu się od bazy rozpaliliśmy ognisko. A pragnę jeszcze wspomnieć o tym, że jeszcze na placu owej bazy znaleźliśmy coś w rodzaju małego ekraniku z głośnikiem wepchniętym w całość, i podłączyliśmy tam BENa, przez co przy "obozie" cały czas było głośno (okazało się również, że aby "uwolnić" BENa potrzeba prawdziwego kompa). Po dłuższym czasie wesołej rozmowy, doszły nas jakieś krzyki, ruszyliśmy więc całą ekipą do źródła dźwięku. Okazało się że krzyczał "Największy Morderca Świata" (Dzieciak najwyraźniej musiał już jakoś opuścić bazę), który wspiął się na drzewo, w ucieczce przed zmutowanym nosorożcem. Klaudia jak tylko to zobaczyła, znudzonym krokiem wróciła do obozu wraz Orangutanusem któremu kończyła zaplatać warkoczyki, a BEN ryknął śmiechem, reszta zaś (z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem) tylko obserwowała wydarzenie... (Hobbit100) W końcu jednak zmutowany nosorożec nas zauważył i uciekł jak najdalej. Chyba nawet on musiał się przestraszyć mojej ekipy dziwolągów. W każdym razie Zero zszedł z drzewa i podziękował nam za ratunek, po czym wiedząc, iż raczej sam nie ma szans na przeżycie, postanowił do nas dołączyć. A więc taką już miałem ekipę - Mnie, Klaudię, Allana, Stalkera, Moahtara, Orangutanusa, Ochroniarza, Slendera, Bena, Freddiego, Marionetkę, Wariata, Zero, Pana S i Pana P. Łącznie 15 osób ! Spora drużyna już się zrobiła, czyż nie ? W każdym razie wypadałoby znaleść jakieś miasto, a jako, iż Nyggowcy zabrali nas do swojej bazy niedaleko Warszawy, postanowiliśmy, że się tam udamy do mojego domu i zamieszkamy tam, na razie. Ale to dopiero jutro, gdyż była wtedy jeszcze noc... (Nightmare Story) Udało się nam jeszcze trochę utrzymać ogień, ale tak czy siak nagła ulewa zgasiła go od razu. Zdecydowaliśmy się na (wiem że mądre to nie było) marsz przed siebie, w las, w kierunku o dziwo lekko widocznych świateł miasta. Rozdział 22: Youtube Ta podróż była bardzo uciążliwa, nie tylko przez warunki pogodowe, na przykład ten bachor "Zero" ciągle narzekał i wypytywał czy już jesteśmy, Klaudię trzeba było nieść (wyłaczył się jej mechanizm), Orangutanus odprawiał w biegu jakieś swoje pogodowe rytuały, a wiecznie rozgadany BEN żalił się nad sobą (przy okazji trzeba było pilnować, aby jego urządzenie nie przemokło). Po paru dobrych godzinach udało nam się dotrzeć do miasta, niestety ogrodzonego miasta. Plan był taki.... (Hobbit100) Najpierw chcieliśmy zrobić podkop, ale ponieważ większość mojej ekipy nie chciała brudzić rąk, postanowiliśmy spróbować znaleść jakieś alternatywne wejście do miasta. Gdy tak szliśmy koło płotu, szukając przynajmniej jakiegoś wyłomu, zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Warszawa nagle została odgrodzona od reszty świata. Przecież zagrożenie ze strony zombie i mutantów już chyba minęło na tyle, by nie zamykać dostępu do miast. CHYBA, że było coś jeszcze... W każdym razie natknęliśmy się w końcu na lokomotywę stojącą na czynnych torach skierowaną w stronę wjazdu do miasta, acz wyłączoną. Mogło się w niej znajdować coś wartościowego. Postanowiłem sam tam pójść, gdyż moja drużyna wielce się rzucała w oczy, a i mogli by narobić jakiegoś hałasu i zaalarmować potencjalnych strażników o naszej obecności. Wszedłem do jednego z wagonów, który o dziwo okazał się być otwarty. Przeszukałem wagon - pusty. Wszedłem więc do lokomotywy i zobaczyłem dwie osoby siedzące na siedzeniach z przodu. A jednak ten pociąg nie był opuszczony ! Zbliżyłem się nieco, a wtedy jedna z postaci na fotelach obróciła się w moją stronę, i okazało się, że to był Miszor ! Ten Miszor z Youtub'a ! Zaniemówiłem - "Miszor !?". W odpowiedzi Miszor odpowiedział - "Pociągi...". Chwilę później druga osoba z fotela obróciła się i to był Rock ! No fajnie, natknąłem się na Jutubową rodzinkę... W każdym razie Rock powiedział do mnie swoje słynne "Ku*wa, Pie*dolisz !", zaś jeszcze chwilę później usłyszałem za sobą "Cześć cwelu !". Odwróciłem się i jedyne, co zdążyłem zobaczyć, był Gimper i jego pięść lądująca na mojej twarzy... (Nightmare Story) Oczywiście mój organizm był zbyt słaby, aby nie zemdleć. Obudziłem się przywiązany do siedzenia w wagonie, nademną pochylał się Gimper. -Gadaj kim jesteś, i co tu robisz?-Wywrzeszczał mi w twarz były-youtuber. -Ja tylko...-przerwałem moją wypowiedź, zastanawiając się co ja tylko....-chciałem się dostać do Warszawy. -Ale trafiłeś do naszej bazy, wydaje mi się że pomyliłeś kierunki.-Uniósł do góry jakiś nóż. -Zaczekaj! Moja ekipa która czeka niedaleko będzie mnie szukać! Są naprawdę mocni!-Próbowałem go przekonać, bez skutku. W tym momencie do wagonu wbiegła Klaudia, której najprawdopodobniej mechanizm już się włączył. -Adam, co to ma znaczyć?-Zapytała. Gimper wybuchł śmiechem. -To jest ta twoja mocarna ekipa? Hahahaha! Jakaś dziewczynka i.. i... przerośnięty pies? Jak się zapewne domyślacie moja drużyna zrobiła w tamtej chwili wejście smoka. Do pokoju wbiegł Moahtar, Zero, Orangutanus (wciąż z pozostałościami po warkoczykach Klaudii), Allan, Stalker, ochroniarz i panowie S. i P., Gimper wezwał posiłki w postaci Rocka. Kiedy Rock przybiegł do wagonu wszedł i Slender, Gimper znowu wybuchnął śmiechem. -"Cha! A ja już srałem w gacie, a tu proszę banda costpleyerów!" - Podszedł na luzie do Slendera, i spróbowal zdjąć mu maskę, po czym wyskoczył oknem wagonu orientując się że Slender takowej nie posiada. Po chwili jednak znowu zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością, wprowadzony do środka przez Freddy`ego, marionetkę i BENa który najwyraźniej znalazł gdzieś jakiś komputer.... (Hobbit100) Chwilę później przybiegł jeszcze ten wariat, który nadal udawał psa. Niezły dziwak z niego ale zawsze coś. Gdy zebraliśmy się już pełną ekipą, Rock widząc naszą druzgoczącą przewagę liczebną, też zaczął wołać wsparcie. Najpierw zaczął wołać Miszora: - (Rock) Miszor ! Synu ! - (Miszor) Pociągi... - (Rock) A ten jak zwykle o pociągach... Izak, Nitro ! - (Izak wołający gdzieś zza okna) Rock, o co chodzi ? - (Rock) Mamy intruzów ! Wołaj resztę Rich Zone ! - (Izak) Mandzio, Rojo, Isamu ! Mamy intruzów w bazie ! (Za oknem widać pozostałą resztę tej całej Jutubowej "załogi") - (Gimper trzymany w powietrzu przez Freddiego) A po co wsparcie w postaci tych noobów !? Radzieckie pieseły ! Do mnie ! Wasz wódz jest w niebezpieczeństwie ! (Do wagonu od strony Rocka wpadają dwa pieseły. Pół ludzie, Pół psy, stojące na dwóch łapach, około dwumetrowe stworzenia z ubiorem w postaci szelek i tych kultowych radzieckich czapek na głowach, każdy trzymający kałacha w dłoniach - tak mogę opisać te stworzenia) - (Radziecki pieseł 1# ludzkim (!) dość groźnym, acz nieco przeciągającym niektóre głoski i słowa głosem) Ty brązowy ! Rzuć szefa na ziemię, bo inaczej będziemy ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczysz w życiu ! Oba pieseły celowały we Freddiego, mniej lub bardziej wulgarnymi słowami nakłaniający go do odstawienia Gimpera na podłogę. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, żeby memy nagle ożyły, ale jednak. W każdym razie zrobiło się gorąco... (Nightmare Story) Freddy posłusznie odstawił youtubera na ziemię, po czym podszedł (z rękami w górze, jak kazały pieseły) do ściany. Już po chwili staliśmy wszyscy pod ścianą (również z rękami w górze, acz nie każdy), a pieseły w nas celowały, nie rozumiałem jak mogliśmy dać się tak łatwo złapać, może to przez szok spowodowany radzieckimi piesełami? Nie wiem. -Tak łatwo daliście się pojmać, żal.-Gimper rzucił błyskotliwy tekścior, a reszta youtuberów potwierdziła. -A teraz gadajcie, kim jesteście i co tu robicie! Wszystko! Głos zabrał BEN. -Próbowaliśmy się dostać do Warszawy, jednak....-tu zaczął wymieniać wszystko, co się zdarzyło od momentu wyjścia z najbliższej bazy, Gimper jednak przerwał mu w opowiadaniu jak to w 3-ciej godzinie marszu Zero zgubił buta i się po niego wracał. -Dobra, może jednak nie wszystko.... Po prostu gadaj czego tu szukacie.-Powiedział znudzony. -Czegoś co pomogło by nam znaleźć się w mieście.-Lekko już wyprowadzony z równowagi Slender zdążył odpowiedzieć przed BENem..... (Hobbit100) Zdziwiony aż zapytałem Slendera: - (Ja) To ty umiesz normalnie mówić?! - (Slenderman) Tak, ale tylko w pomieszczeniach i tylko jak się wysilę. Nie mogę więc długo tak konwersować... - (Gimper) No dobra, jak widzę, ty też masz problemy ze swoją ekipą. Witaj w klubie bro. W każdym razie skoro już wiem, dlaczego tu jesteście, to chciałbym się jeszcze zapytać, dlaczego chcecie się dostać do tej zapchlonej Warszawy. - (Ja) Bo tam jest mój dom i chciałbym się tam z moimi "przyjaciółmi" ukryć. - (Gimper) Aha, to w takim razie nie będe wam przeskadzał. Przestrzęgę tylko, że płot jest po napięciem, zaś kolejowy wjazd do miasta, przy którym znajduje się nasza "baza" wybłagana przez Miszora-co-w-przyszłości-zostanie-kolejarzem, jest silnie strzeżony przez spory batalion ruskich żołdaków. A te wszystkie zabezpieczenia wookół miasta w postaci min. tego płotu zostały zbudowane z powodu rosnącego zagrożenia ze strony neonazistów, mojej armii radzieckich piesełów i tajemniczego gangu latynosów. Mówię to tak dla twojej informacji, bo widzę, że chyba ostatnie parę dni spędziłeś zamrożony jak mamut. W sumie to za powinieneś dostać order Internet Explorera. Mam jednak nadzieję, że pomogłem... - (Ja) z pewnością... Kurczę, z takiego chłodnego typa Gimper stał się nagle taki coś dziwnie miły. Czyżby to był podstęp ?... (Nightmare Story) Nie miałem jednak zbyt wielkiego wyboru, i poprosiłem o jakieś wsparcie. Youtuberzy zrobili mini-zebranie i zdecydowali że im szybciej opuścimy ich bazę tym lepiej, i ustalili że Polski Pingwin i Mandzio odprowadzą nas do celu a potem wrócą do bazy.... Jakoś słabo to widziałem.... (Hobbit100) I miałem rację - Mandzio przebrał się za Steve'a z Minecraft i jako broń wziął diamentowy kilof, zaś Polski Pingwin przebral się za Pingwina. Aż byłem ciekaw, czy moi przewodnicy umrą równie głupio co ten No-Life z jaskinii. W każdym razie moja ekipa i przewodnicy razem ze mną wyszli z pociagu i udaliśmy się w stronę kolejowego wejścia do miasta. Nagle usłyszałem dochodzące gdzieś zza krzaków odgłosy rozmowy. Kazałem się więc wszystkim zatrzymać, a sam poszedłem sprawdzić tajemniczą rozmowę. Przyczaiłem się za krzakiem i zobaczyłem dwóch żołnierzy Nygi. Z ich rozmowy zrozumiałem, iż ich baza została zaatakowana przez mutanty, przez co doszło do awarii, w wyniku której więźniowie z sekcji więziennej uciekli. Przynajmniej mam odpowiedź na pytanie, jak udało nam się wtedy uciec z bazy. Wspomnieli również, że dzięki kamerom przemysłowym zarejestrowali na odsłoniętym placu ucieczkę naszą jak i Zero, który również zwiał z bazy windą. To samo nasze przeszukiwanie owego placu w celu znalezienie pożytecznych przedmiotów. A w magazynie i na owym placu nie było nikogo, bo żołnierze tam stacjonujący zostali wysłani do obrony atakowanego wtedy bloku B2. Dzięki tym okolicznościom udało mi się uciec wtedy z bazy. Lecz właśnie przez to teraz wysłano na mnie parę oddziałów poszukiwawczych. Zaintrygowany rozmową nyggowców począłem ich śledzić, lecz przypadkiem nadepnąłem na patyk i liście, przez co momentalnie zwróciłem na siebie uwagę dwóch zwiadowców... (Nightmare Story) Nie powiem, wystraszyłem się nie na żarty i zacząłem uciekać "na ślepo przed siebie" (a raczej za siebie). Pamiętam tylko to, że dostałem w głowę, a gdy się obudziłem, zobaczyłem, że jeden z Nygowców leżał zabity, a drugi związany. Przy nich stała moja drużyna i ci moi przewodnicy. Podobno się wywaliłem. Tak czy siak, przewodnicy ładnie poprosili (czt. zmusili) żołnierza Nygi do pokazania drogi wiodącej do miasta, gdyż sami zapewne nie wiedzieli, jak niezauważenie się dostać do Warszawy. Dzięki temu przesłuchaniu sprawnie udało nam się bez zwracania na siebie uwagi wedrzeć do miasta przez stary tunel wiodący do nowo-wybudowanego kanału burzowego, gdzie już chcieliśmy pożegnać się z przewodnikami, lecz ci odmówili odejścia twierdząc, iż pójdą jeszcze z nami, gdyż mają w mieście ważne sprawy do załatwienia. W samym kanale udało nam się jakoś wedrzeć na górę na ulice miasta. Ogólnie wszystko byłoby cacy, ale..... Pamiętacie ten "Tajemniczy Gang Latynosów"?, no właśnie..... Rozdział 23: Tajemniczy Gang Latynosów (Hobbit100) Otóż kiedy tak myślałem o tym, jak "przemycić" moją 14-osobową ekipę razem ze mną niepostrzeżenie do mojego domu, z zaułku obok (znajdowaliśmy się koło śródmieścia, na szczęście o tej porze nikogo coś nie było na tamtej ulicy) wyjechał prawie że prosto na nas samochód Made in Mexico. Z jego wnętrza wyszło paru latynoskich gangsterów, każdy odziany w białą podkoszulkę bez rękaw i z mnogą liczbą tatuaży na ciele. Chwilę później 2 inne samochody również zapełnione podobnymi gangsterami zatarasowały ulicę, na której się znajdowaliśmy. Z jednego z tych wozów wyszedł zapewne szef tej bandy - niespecjalnie umięśniony meksykanin podobnie ubrany co inni gangsterzy, tyle że jeszcze oprócz tego miał cienką skórzaną kurtkę na sobie, markowe buty za parę stów, złote łańcuchy oplatające szyję, stylowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, bandanę na głowie i czapkę z daszkiem przechyloną w tył. Otoczyli nas, a jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że nikt się nie zdziwił na widok mojej ekipy. Ich "szef" spojrzał na mnie i zaczął mówić po polsku z dość meksykańskim akcentem... (Nightmare Story) -Witam. witam, witam.... Nie wiedziałem że się spotkamy.-Podchodził do każdego z nas osobno, w końcu dotarł do Youtuberów. -A wy, na co czekacie! Na specjalne zaproszenie? Wracajcie do swojej bazy, i powiedzcie że "oni" już są dawno martwi ! Youtuberom nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać, chwilę później już ich nie było na horyzącie. -Zabieramy ich do bazy.-wskazał na nas.-a w drodze poinformować. Tak więc "w drodze", dowiedzieliśmy się że ten fajny koleś przed chwilą jest Łowcą potworów i innych podobnych dziwactw, a nas "schwytał". Fakt, mogło być lepiej, ale baza przynajmniej leżała w Warszawie.... (Hobbit100) Zabrali nas do opuszczonej fabryki znajdującej się gdzieś nad rzeką. Wypakowali nas z samochodów (bo było nas zbyt wielu, byśmy się pomieścili w jednym), a następnie mnie zabrali na ubocze na pogawędkę z tym łowcą potworów i gangsterem zarazem. Oto, jaki dialog się wywiązał: - (Ja) To o co chodzi panie "True Gangsta" ? - (On) A więc słuchaj holmes, niektórzy twoi towarzysze są naprawdę ciekawi, a chodzi mi o te paranormalne istoty typu Slenderman czy BEN. Każdy myśli, że są one fikcyjne, a prawda jest jednak inna. W związku z tym chętnie bym se wziął ich głowy jako trofea, ale mam dla ciebie propozycję - Jeśli chcesz uratować siebie i twoich ludzkich towarzyszy, musisz wziąć udział w nielegalnym wyścigu ulicznym, w którym wystąpimy my, a także japońska, włoska i rosyjska mafia, przy czym ty będziesz naszym przedstawicielem w wyścigu, jeśli się zgodzisz. Gdy wygrasz ów wyścig, puścimy ciebie i sporą część twoich towarzyszy wolno. Jeśli zaś chcesz też ocalić te istoty paranormalne, to jeśli wygrasz wyścig, będziesz musiał wziąć udział jeszcze w napadzie na bank. Ale nie byle jaki bank, tylko bank Haj$owników. Napad będzie o tyle trudny, iż ów bank jest strzeżony przez radzieckie pieseły. Jako, iż znaleźliśmy cię przy Youtuberach, w tym przy jednym z Rich Zone, chyba miałeś już okazję się z nimi spotkać... To jak będzie ? - (Ja) Hmmm.... A co będzie, jak odmówię ? - (On) Skończysz na dnie Wisły rzecz jasna. W ciepłych, betonowych butach... Analizując jego "ofertę", doszedłem do wniosku, że albo zginę, albo się zgodzę... (Nightmare Story) Oczywiście się zgodziłem, i na pierwszą propozycję i na drugą. Okazało się że wyścig zaczyna się za.... dziesięć minut. Nie mieliśmy czasu do stracenia i ruszyliśmy na miejsce spotkania. Nasi przeciwnicy już na nas czekali, w naprawdę dobrych, nowych samochodach. Ja dostałem jakiegoś starego rzęcha. Przed wejściem do pojazdu, zostałem poinformowany że samochód tak naprawdę obrobionym wyścigowcem w naprawdę dobrym stanie, który ma za zadanie zmylić przeciwników, nie będą mnie traktować poważnie, prócz tego moje auto miało niesamowity system sterowania, dzięki któremu samochód skręcał naprawdę szybko, niestety nie zawsze działał...... (Hobbit100) Gdy byliśmy już gotowi do nocnego wyścigu ulicznego, zaczęło się odliczanie. Popatrzyłem jeszcze ostatni raz na moją ekipę i wraz z pozostałymi samochodami ruszyłem ze startu wraz z końcem odliczania. Było to dość nietypowe uczucie uczesnictwa w wyścigu, w dodatku nielegalnym i rozgrywającym się na ulicach miasta pierwszy raz w życiu, ale skoro od tegoż wyścigu zależało życie moje i mojej drużyny, co innego miałem zrobić ? Na początku wystartowałem dość powoli, by po chwili wcisnąć pedał gazu z całej siły, tym samym wymijając mych oponentów tuż przed ich nosem. Mój włoski przeciwnik tak się zdziwił, że aż walnął w latarnię uliczną, tracąc tym samym cenne sekundy. Jeszcze przez kilka chwil było spoko, dopóki nie wjechaliśmy na ruchliwą autostradę, na której zaczęło gonić mnie i innych uczestników wyścigu parę radiowozów... (Nightmare Story) Ja całkiem pomysłowo to wykorzystałem, z pomocą tego systemu sterowania, które miało moje auto. Otóż policia zaczęła wrzeszczeć że jeśli się nie zatrzymamy, zaczną atakować. W niekrótkim czasie zaczęli strzelać. Ja, choć z wielkim bólem w sercu, podjeżdzałem do aut przeciwników, a z radiowozów co chwila wysypywał się grad kul, który trafiał w ich samochody. W końcu mój system wysiadł i zostałem sam, na sam z Rusem. Dziwny traf sprawił, że nasza "nowa" (w końcu Polska została zajęta przez Rosjan) super rozgarnięta policja strzelała do Rusa. Najwyraźniej zrozumiała że mnie nie trafią. Udało mi się jakimś cudem dojechać na metę. Świetnie! Można było to odhaczyć. Teraz został nam tylko napad na bank $..... (Hobbit100) Udałem się na małe zebranie z tym True Gangsta. Dopowiedział mi szczegóły - bank został zajęty przez hajsowników tuż po ogarnięciu sytuacji przez Rosjan. Bank znajduje się w samym cenrtum Warszawy, strzeże go 50 Radzieckich Piesełów, przy czym ewentualne posiłki przybędą w ciągu paru minut od uruchomienia alarmu, zaś sam bank znajduje się zaraz obok posterunku policji. Ciężka sprawa, ale bank nie bez przyczyny był tak chroniony - znajdowały się w nim prawie wszystkie pieniądze zarobione przez Youtuberów z Rich Zone. Napad miał się odbyć jeszcze tej samej nocy, więc trzeba było na prędce szykować plan. Mogłem zabrać z sobą jednego z "ludzkich" członków mej załogi, a także wybrać, czy napaść na bank "po cichu" czy na Rambo... (Nightmare Story) Tak wiem że trudno w to uwierzyć ale wybrałem do tej misji.... Zero. Klaudii w każdej chwili mechanizm mógł paść, ochroniarz raczej nie był pomocny przy cichych zajściach, a w dodatku był mocno zauważalny przez swoją wielkość, Wariat nie mógł pójść chyba wiadomo dlaczego, a Orangutanus.... dostał od kogoś w głowę butelką na tym wyścigu (Tak, ONI tam byli) Nie wspomnę już o niezwykle hałaśliwym i niezbyt inteligentnym stalkerze. Z kolei zaś Pan S i Pan P ze względu na swoją kryminalną przeszłość mogli spróbować mnie wydymać. Jeśli zaś wrzasnęło się przed wyjściem na Zero, to potrafił trzymać mordę na kłódkę. Tak więc przygotowani o północy weszliśmy po cichu do banku... (Hobbit100) Byliśmy na tyłach owego banku. Zero otworzył drzwi specjalnym wytrychem wręczonym nam przez gang latynosów, dzięki czemu drzwi w parę sekund stanęły przed nami otworem. Weszliśmy do środka i wyjęliśmy podarowane nam również przez gangsterów pistolety na strzałki usypiające, którymi mieliśmy usypiać Radzieckie Pieseły, które staną na drodze. Kilka korytarzy i uśpionych Piesełów później dotarliśmy do skarbca. Niestety potrzebowaliśmy do niego kodu. Szybka przechadzka do biura bankiera i uśpienie strzeżących go Piesełów wystarczyło. Tak samo szybko znaleźliśmy w szafkach w owym biurze kod do skarbca. Wróciliśmy do skarbca i już mieliśmy go otworzyć, gdy nagle w całym banku zaczął wyć alarm. No i chyba wiem dlaczego - w czasie naszej skradanej podróży przez bank tak nas musiał pochłonąć klimat takiego "Mission Impossible", że zapomnieliśmy chować ciała uśpionych Piesełów w jakieś ustronne miejsce... (Nightmare Story) To zdarzyło się w jednej chwili. Otworzyliśmy sejf, a w nim znaleźliśmy.... kartę, podobną do jakiejś kredytówki. Wzięliśmy ją i dosłownie rzuciliśmy się do ucieczki. Wyobraźcie sobie taką sytuację, dwóch ludzi ucieka z banku po rabunku, a drzwi budynku zatrzaskują się aby uniemożliwić im ucieczkę. Te drzwi uniemożliwiły Haj$ownikom złapanie nas. Znaleźliśmy się ponownie na tyłach banku, gdzie już czekał na nas van gotowy do przetransportowania nas do bazy. Kiedy już było po wszystkim, "Tajemniczy Gang Latynosów" odwiózł nas do mojego domu, tak jak ich szef obiecał, jednak okazało się że mój dom jest już zajęty. Już z daleka czułem, że coś jest nie tak - dom nie był zniszczony, gdyż zapewne jak pamiętacie, został on zdemolowany przez terrorystów. Drzwi otworzył mały chłopiec, z wkurzoną miną. -Godzina policyjna w tej dzielnicy minęła o 22, won mi stąd albo wezwę milicję!-powiedział, zanim zamknął drzwi. Spojrzałem na adres aby się upewnić że to na pewno ten dom. O pomyłce nie było mowy. Jeszcze raz zapukałem w drzwi. -Młody, to jest mój dom! Jak ty go zdobyłeś?-Jak pewnie zgadliście, ja też się wkurzyłem. -Nie ja tylko mój tata, który jest baaaardzo silny, i wujek i mama, oni też są silni, a w dodatku mam jeszcze dwa duże i silne psy. Tu mieszkał jakiś pan, ale go wyprowadziliśmy na chodnik.-tu zrozumiałem że mój pusty dom już ktoś przejął wcześniej, a teraz gdy warszawa spadła na psy, "legalne" jest zabieranie domów innym. -I co wy chcecie nas wyprowadzić? Hahaha, jakiś pan, i dzieciak w googlach, i-i dziewczynka?-nie zobaczył jeszcze całej naszej ekipy. -Radzę oddać ten dom po dobroci.... -Taaaaatoooooo! Jakiś pan i dzieciak mi groziiiiii!!!!-Ojciec chłopca natychmiast wyskoczył zza progu, wyglądał jak złotomedalowy bokser. -Uważaj śmieciu, ten dom ma naprawdę dużo pułapek.-powiedział, po czym zamknął drzwi. Wróciliśmy do ukrywającej się w jakimś zacienionym rogu ekipy, i opowiedzieliśmy o wydarzeniu. W tej chwili wyskoczyły na nas dwa duże owczarki niemieckie. Moahtar skierował się w widoczne dla domu miejsce, rozrywając psy na strzępy. Chcieli wojny? Będą mieli wojnę! Sytuacja była na tyle ciekawa, że myśleli że mamy po swojej stronie tylko Mnie, Zero, Klaudię i Moahtara... (Hobbit100) Mimo to postanowiłem działać szybko - Poprosiłem Moahtera, Freddiego i Marionetkę, żeby wdarli się do mojego i tylko mojego domu i, nie demolując go, wypędzili z niego domowników, nie zabijając ich. W kilka chwil później ta cała rodzinka uciekała z domu gdzie pieprz rośnie, nie zważając nawet uwagi na nas. Gdy już zniknęli za horyzontem, wszedłem zwycięskim krokiem wraz z resztą ekipy do już mojego domu i już chciałem poprzydzielać mojej drużynie noclegi, gdy nagle Freddy powiedział do mnie: - Słuchaj, pamiętasz chyba, co ci mówiłem w bazie FBI ? Otóż myślę, iż pora się rozstać, bo teraz, kiedy już się stamdąd wydostaliśmy, nie jesteśmy już sobie potrzebni. Ja wraz z innymi istotami paranormalnymi pójdziemy w swoje strony. Żegnaj przyjacielu... Po czym wraz z Marionetką wyszedł z domu i zniknął w ciemnościach nieoświetlonej ulicy znajdującej się koło mojego domu. Slenderman się gdzieś przeteleportował, a BEN "wchłonął" się w telewizor i również zniknął. Kurczę, a tacy fajni nawet byli. Co z tego, skoro teraz, kiedy się spotkamy ponownie w np. lesie albo opuszczonej pizzeri, to zapewne mnie zabiją, gdyż nie jesteśmy już sojusznikami. Pomogli mi w ucieczce z baz FBI i Nygi i za to ich polubiłem. Jestem im po prostu wdzięczny. Swoją drogą Stalker i Ochroniarz również chcieli odejść, ale kiedy wspomniałem im, że Czarnobyl i USA są daleko stąd, postanowili jednak zostać... (Nightmare Story) A przynajmniej na razie. Trochę przygnębiony wkroczyłem do mojego pokoju, którego... już nie było. Okazało się że ta rodzinka trochę zmieniła dom, tworząc parę sypialni. To była sytuacja raczej sprzyjająca, ponieważ starczyło łóżek dla większości. Tylko "Stalker-prawdziwy mężczyzna" (którego swoją drogą pierwszy raz zobaczyłem bez tej jego maski na twarzy) spał na materacu, obok Allana i Moahtara. Noc minęła dosyć spokojnie, jak na takie miasto jak Warszawa podczas apokalipsy. Nad ranem zapukał do naszych drzwi niespodziewany gość. Rozdział 24: To wszystko jest coraz dziwniejsze A konkretniej to BEN. Od razu rozpoznałem BENa, który raczej na BENa nie wyglądał. Jego oczy były normalne, błękitne i duże. Oprócz tego zniknęły jego elfie, spiczaste, uszy zastąpione ludzkimi. W dodatku trochę podrósł. Jedyne co różniło go od zwykłego człowieka to sam fakt że płakał krwią. Od razu go wpuściłem do środka, "posadziłem" na łóżku i kazałem opowiedzieć co tu robi, i co się stało. -Adam, j-ja nie ma, nie mam mocy.....-wydukał, po czym dostał ataku histerii. -BEN! Uspokój się i gadaj jak to się stało.-Klaudia jak zwykle potrafiła wkroczyć w idealnym momencie. -J-ja chciałem iść, film, i spotkałem człowieka z, czymś, i ten, ten człowiek ze mnie, wy-wyssał....-Rozpłakał się na dobre. Z dalszej rozmowy zrozumiałem że Freddy, Marionetka i Slender najwyraźniej bezpiecznie dotarli do swojej części świata, a BEN chcąc jeszcze trochę się pobawić, zwędził jakąś maskę, i poszedł do jedynego w mieście działającego kina na "Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów" a podczas powrotu natknął się na jakiegoś faceta z maszyną która zamieniła BENa w prawie-normalnego-człowieka. Świetnie, miałem przed sobą rozhisteryzowanego dzieciaka płaczącego krwią, który sporą część swojego życia spędził w kompie, i nie miał pojęcia o życiu przeciętnego mieszkańca miasta-apokalipsy, a nawet jeśli miał (bo miał) to już pewnie zapomniał. Ale po co los miałby mi dawać szansę na chwilę spokoju? No bo po co?...... (Hobbit100) W każdym razie zacząłem pytać BENa o to, jak wyglądał ów facio, lecz BEN nie mógł tego wyjaśnić, gdyż jak twierdził: - Wszystk-ko stał-ło się tak-k nagle... Zrezygnowany postanowiłem poczekać, aż BEN się uspokoi, to może wtedy będzie bardziej rozmowny. Tymczasem zobaczyłem że wariat znów zmienia swą osobowość. Już chciałem zacząć dopytywać się o szczegóły dotyczące tej jego całej "Kieszeni Czasu" (Przez którą wtedy do bazy FBI mogli się też dostać Freddy, Marionetka i inni), ale w ostatniej chwili okazało się, że z psa wariat staje się kotem, gdyż zaczął miauczeć i szukać mleka po szafkach. Nieco już więc podenerwowany chciałem obejrzeć wiadomości w TV, gdy nagle usłyszałem samochód policyjny podjeżdzający pod mój dom. Wysiadło z niego dwóch milicjantów wraz z tym ojcem-bokserem tej dziwnej rodziny, co bezprawnie zajęła mój dom. Jeden z milicjantów został przy samochodzie, a drugi milicjant wraz z tym mężczyzną szedł do drzwi wejściowych do mojego domu. Już zza okna słyszałem dialog: - Panie oficerze, miś, chudy klaun i jakiś dziki zwierz.... - Spokojnie proszę pana, jeśli oni nadal tam są, nie musimy się ich bać. Mam broń, więc jeśli na nas napadną, zastrzelę tych przebierańców... (Nightmare Story) Całe szczęście nie zacząłem panikować. Podbiegłem do BENa i wepchnąłem go do szafy, a potem kazałem się schować nie-ludzkiej części mojej ekipy, po czym poszedłem otworzyć drzwi. -Dzień dobry mamy wezwanie do tego domu, podobno wy napadliście na mieszkańców tego domu, odbierając im go. -Ale panie milicjańcie, to oni mi odebrali ten.... -Chcę zobaczyć ludzi którzy odpowiadają za najście. -Czy mógłby pan go wysłuchać? Odwróciłem się za siebie niemal natychmiastowo, i zobaczyłem BENa. Trzymał w ręce zakrwawioną chustkę, którą najwyraźniej wytarł twarz. -A ty to niby kto? Kolejny przebieraniec?-Jako że BEN w swoim zielonym wdzianku wyglądał jak wyglądał. -J-ja? Ja jestem, eeee.... BEN? -BEN?-milicjant był nieco zdziwiony.-kim jesteś?...... (Hobbit100) BEN kontynuował: - Ja jestę... Lecz w ostatniej chwili zasłoniłem mu usta ręką, gdy BEN najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć, że jest duchem z konsoli, który dostał się do realnego świata. Milicjant zareagował: - (Milicjant) Hej ! Co pan robi !? - (Ja) No cóż, zażył biedak trochę jakiegoś LSD i gada teraz bez sensu... - (Milicjant) LSD powiadasz ?! No to sobie pogadamy na posterunku... Tak, palnąłem o tym, że BEN zażywał narkotyki i temu taki dziwny był. Kłamstwo idealne. W każdym razie by nie narobić sobie kłopotów, postanowiłem udać się z tymi milicjantami na posterunek. A znając nowy rosyjski rząd Polski, prawo będzie wobec mnie równie bezsensowne i brutalne co za czasów naszego wspaniałomyślnego Hitlera... (Nightmare Story) Ale w sumie mogło być gorzej, na przykład Moahtar ukrywający się za zasłoną mógł szczeknąć i się wydać, albo BEN mógł zapomnieć wytrzeć twarz, przed wypowiedzeniem swojego argumentu. Wtedy było kiepsko, a mogłoby być beznadziejnie. Tak czy siak dotarliśmy z BENem, i Zero który w ostatniej chwili "wszedł nam w kadr", na komisariat. Niedługo później wszyscy troje znaleźliśmy się w więzieniu, na szczęście nasza "kara" trwała dwa dni, ponieważ w kiciu już brakowało miejsca dla prawdziwych przestępców. Podczas powrotu BENa zaczął zaczepiać jakiś podejrzany typek, który po chwili konserwacji wyjął nóż, z okrzykiem "pieniądze albo życie", jak się zapewne domyślacie BEN takowych nie posiadał...... (Hobbit100) Rzecz jasna ja i Zero zaczęliśmy bronić BENa. Ja kopałem i biłem napastnika a Zero starał się go udusić. Gostek jednak zdołał się wybronić, a następnie uciekł. Gdy ja i Zero otrząsaliśmy się z ran, BEN powiedział, że zna tego typa. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, że to ten sam gość, co wyssał z niego moc ! Chcieliśmy ruszyć w pościg, ale napastnik był już daleko. Mogłem się jedynie zastanawiać, kim on był i czy dla kogoś pracował. O tę współpracę z owym typkiem podejrzewałem "Tajemniczy Gang Latynosów" (W końcu ten True Gangsta puścił mnie i moich towarzyszy, ale to nie oznacza, że mógł poprzestać na polowaniu na paranormalne istoty), Nyge the Killera (Życzył mi śmierci już od naszego pierwszego spotkania) oraz Hajsowników (Kamery w banku musiały wtedy mnie zarejestrować, więc Gimper wiedząc, kto obrabował bank, w którym znajdowały się jego oszczędności, musiał się nieludzko wściec). Napastnik mógł też pracować samotnie. Żeby jednak dowiedzieć się, czy ów typek pracował dla kogoś, musiałem dowiedzieć się tego od jednego z trzech ewentualnych pracodawców, których wymieniłem. Ci jednak prędzej by mnie zabili, niż powiedzieli mi, czy ten facio dla nich pracował. Wypadało jednak zastanowić się nad tym później, gdyż zapadał już zmierzch. Lecz ledwo ruszyliśmy, a ze ścieków znajdujących się pod miastem usłyszałem głośne, niepokojące odgłosy jakby czyjegoś bełkotu... (Nightmare Story) Po niedługim namyśle udaliśmy się do źródła dźwięku. Zeszliśmy do ścieków zejściem obok nas i okazało się że bełkotał Orangutanusa, odprawiający jeden ze swoich rytuałów. Była z nim reszta naszej ekipy, która najwyraźniej nie mogąc utrzymać się w moim domu, to z braku innej możliwości ukryła się w kanałach. Klaudia mnie zobaczyła i od razu się na mnie rzuciła. -Jak ty mogłeś wymyśleć coś tak głupiego! Ale i tak cieszę się że żyjesz! Hej a wiesz że w kinie będzie "Krzyk"? pójdziemy. Już chciałem odmówić mówiąc "To nie dla dzieci!", jednak wtedy właśnie zobaczyłem że jest tu ktoś nowy. Momentalnie złapałem się za głowę i powiedziałem: "Nie wierzę, Freddy, ty też?!" i usiadłem na ziemi zdezorientowany. Już po chwili Wysoki chłopak z brązowymi włosami, niebieskimi oczami ubrany w brązowy garnitur i czarny kapelusz, opowiadał mi, jak się nie mógł powstrzymać, i obejrzał "Titanica" a w drodze powrotnej spotkał jakiegoś faceta.... Deja-Vu. Niestety on też nie potrafił mi opisać czegoś więcej niż wyglądu tego dziwnego facia, a Klaudię trzeba było odciągać od Freddy`ego któremu ciągle naciskała nos, wydający charakterystyczny dźwięk..... (Hobbit100) Freddy jednak zachowywał się dziwnie spokojnie. Uśmiechał się nawet. Zapytałem, go, co taki pozytywnie nastawiony: - (Ja) Freddy, dziwne jest to, dlaczego zachowujesz taki spokój, kiedy to właśnie zostałeś zamieniony w prawie-człowieka... - (Freddy) Dziwne ? To dla mnie cud ! Wreszczie po tylu latach jestem wolny od tego przeklętego kostiumu, i co najważniejsze, znów jestem człowiekiem ! - (Ja) Cóż, skoro to dla ciebie szczęśliwa chwila, to nie będę ci jej psuł. Powiedz mi za to, czy wiesz, co się stało z Marionetką i Slenderem. - (Freddy) Nie wiem właśnie, co się z nimi stało, ale Slender Man na pewno uniknął tego twoim zdaniem nieprzyjemnego losu, gdyż umie się teleportować. Po za tym takiej istoty jak Slender nie da się ot tak zmienić w człowieka jak mnie. On pamięta czasy wczesnego średniowiecza, to demon obdarzony wielką mocą. Jemu na pewno dobrze się gdzieś wiedzie. Co innego z Marionetką. Wracała razem ze mną z kina do niedawno wybudowanej pizzerii, gdy nagle napadł na nas ten jegomość z maszyną. Przemienił mnie w człowieka, a Marionetka zaczęła go gonić. Tyle go widziałem. W niekrótkim czasie dołączyłem do twojej ekipy szwendającej się po ulicach, a następnie skryliśmy się w ściekach. Ukrywaliśmy się tu przez 2 długie dni. Resztę historii już znasz. Cóż, przynajmniej wiedziałem, co on tu robił. Postanowiliśmy jednak resztę spraw omówić w moim domu. Wyszliśmy ze ścieków i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu. No ale jednak nawet to nie mogło przejść spokojnie. Gdzieś tak na skrzyżowaniu, na którym się znajdowaliśmy, wszystkie drogi w przeciągu kilku sekund zostały zablokowane przez czarne ciężarówki wojskowe, pojazdy typu APC i parę czarnych czołgów. Wszystkie ze znajomym skrótem na sobie. Tak, Nyga the Killer upomniał się o mnie... (Nightmare Story) Wtedy byliśmy w niezłym bagnie, gdyż żołnierze Nygi zauważyli nas zanim zdążyliśmy się schować. Choć sam zainteresowany też się znalazł, gdyż zdołałem wypatrzeć Nygę wśród jego siepaczy. Wyobraźcie sobie, że czasem im więcej wrogów tym lepiej. W pewnej chwili wszyscy zobaczyli znajome twarze Tajemniczego Gangu Latynosów, trochę potem zjawili się i Youtuberzy wraz z armią Haj$owników. Teraz był problem, kto ma nas pojmać. Z braku innego rozwiązania, wszystkie trzy strony zaczęły się tłuc, a my się w tym czasie ulotniliśmy przy okazji się rozdzielając na dwie grupy, ja byłem z BENem, Freddym, Klaudią, ochroniarzem, Zero i Orangutanusem. Wszystko byłoby świetnie, gdyby nie to, że dwie ulice potem zjawiła się nasza napakowana rodzinka, która wtedy przejęła nasz dom, oczywiście nas zauważyli. Ojciec pierwszy do nas podbiegł, i jedną ręką uniósł Freddy`ego do góry. -Ej to jeden z tych co nas wtedy wygonił-jeszcze raz spojrzał na Freddy`ego-chyba. W tym momencie Freddy i BEN najwyraźniej zapomnieli, iż nie posiadają mocy. (Hobbit100) Gdyż Freddy chyba próbował zrobić facetowi swojego Jump-scare'a, a BEN siłą woli chciał typowi mózg rozkwasić. Mężczyznę oczywiście tylko to rozbawiło. Tak rozbawiło, że puścił ze śmiechu Freddiego. Wykorzystaliśmy to i uciekliśmy od rodzinki. Nikt nas nie gonił, gdyż ojciec się śmiał, a pozostali członkowie rodziny albo się bali, albo zastanawiali się, czy to aby na pewno my zabraliśmy im mój dom. Biegliśmy tak długo, aż nie upewniliśmy się, czy tej walniętej rodziny nie ma w pobliżu. Byliśmy już tak daleko od tego miejsca, że nawet odgłosy batalii pomiędzy siłami Nygi, Gimpera i True Gangsta wystarczająco ucichły. Szybko też okazało się, że towarzysze, z którymi ledwo co się przegrupowaliśmy, pobiegli w to samo miejsce, co i my ! Zebrawszy się więc pełną ekipą chcieliśmy ruszyć w stronę mojego domu licząc na to, iż nie został on jeszcze w jakiś sposób zniszczony przez np. jednego z moich wrogów. Problem jednak polegał na tym, iż znajdowaliśmy się w dzielnicy przedmieść, w której nigdy nie byłem, więc ani ja, ani nikt z mojej ekipy nie wiedział, gdzie iść... (Nightmare Story) Tym razem woleliśmy się nie rozdzielać ze względu na to że mogliśmy się już nie znaleźć. Przechodziliśmy od ulicy do ulicy mijając różne sklepy i budynki. W pewnym momencie Freddy`emu zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu i zaczął panikować, myśląc że coś jest z nim nie tak. -Adam, napraw mnie! Coś się dzieje złego! -Nie, nie dzieje! Ty po prostu jesteś głodny! No właśnie Adam, kiedy wreszcie coś zjemy?-Klaudia zabrała głos. Przeszukałem kieszenie i znalazłem 20zł. -No rzeczywiście, możemy się gdzieś zatrzymać- odparłem. Skierowaliśmy się do jakiegoś spożywczaka, do środka wszedłem ja, Freddy, BEN i Klaudia. Wyglądaliśmy mniej więcej normalnie. Udało nam się kupić jakiś podejrzany chleb, parówki nie pierwszej świeżości, kilka jabłek i butelkę wody, po zapłaceniu została mi jeszcze dycha. Kiedy już wszystko spałaszowaliśmy, Klaudia podbiegła do jakiejś kamienicy. "Adam! Adam! Kino!"....... (Hobbit100) No tak, znowu zachciało jej się iść do kina. Pewnie na Krzyk, zgaduję. Żeby już jednak się nie męczyć z jej narzekaniami, postanowiłem ją tam puścić. Miałem trochę pieniędzy, więc chciałem kupić bilet dla Klaudii, ale kino okazało się być zamknięte. W końcu była już prawie noc. Postanowiliśmy więc pójść jutro. Już więc chcieliśmy wrócić do poszukiwań mojego domu, gdy nagle Wariat nadal udający kota najwyraźniej spostrzegł jakiś ruch w zaułku obok kina, gdyż zaczął miauczeć w tę stronę. Chwilę później z owego zaułka wyszedł ten psychopata, co chciał mnie wtedy pociąć na cmentarzu ! I to wraz z obstawą 2 innych również ubranych na czarno 2-metrowych typków. "Główny" psychol przemówił: - A więc znowu się spotykamy ! Widzę, że w tym czasie twoja Drużyna Pierścienia nabyła wielu nowych członków ! Ale to i tak nic ci nie da ! Chłopaki, na nich ! Po czym uzbrojeni w siekiery i ogromne noże rzucili się na nas... (Nightmare Story) Wszyscy zaczęliśmy uciekać. To był chyba najszybszy bieg mojego życia. Dotarliśmy na jakąś podejrzaną uliczkę na której spało paru bezdomnych. Niestety nie wszyscy tu dobiegliśmy. Zero nie był zbyt wyćwiczony, po prostu wymiękł, i wdrapał się na drzewo z nadzieją że go nie znajdą. Na jego nie szczęście znaleźli. W jednej chwili wielkolud (Niestety nie ten "główny") trzymał Zero, a w drugiej ten sam wielkolud leżał zakrwawiony na ziemi. To Allan i Moahtar poczuli nagły przypływ energii, niestety budząc przy tym kilku bezdomnych. Korzystając z okazji, że dwóch pozostałych psycholi podnosiło ledwie żywego kolegę na nogi, uciekliśmy. (Parę minut później, w zupełnie innej, dalekiej od domu ulicy.) Wszyscy usiedliśmy na trawie w parku (oczywiście bez ławek.). Od jakiegoś czasu mącił mnie pewien temat, ale w tej chwili chciałem się nim wreszcie podzielić. Rozdział 25: Kino Zabrałem głos-Wiecie co? Jak to jest, że cały czas chodzimy do kina, i cały czas spotyka nas tam jakieś nieszczęście?.... (Hobbit100) Na to pytanie niestety nikt nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi. Musieliśmy się jednak ruszyć, gdyż usłyszeliśmy jadące w naszą stronę radiowozy. Pewnie to z powodu tej małej przygody z tymi trzema psycholami. Znając kompetencję milicji, zapewne nas oskarżą o tę "napaść". Biegliśmy więc przed siebie, aż dotarliśmy do opuszczonego kina (znowu to kino). Jako, iż syreny słyszeliśmy już za przecznicą, wbiegliśmy do owego kina. Nie było ono zamknięte, gdyż stalowa brama blokująca wejścia do środka była dziwnym trafem otwarta. Gdy weszliśmy do środka, pierwsze co spostrzegliśmy, to martwy strażnik leżący przy ścianie. Wielce wstrząśnięty podszedłem do ciała. Strażnik miał dziurę po kuli między oczami. Kto go zabił? Wolałem się tego nie dowiedzieć. Z hali kinowej było słychać, że ktoś puścił jakiś film. W opuszczonym kinie? To było już bardziej niepokojące. Ciekawość jednak wzięła górę i weszliśmy do owej hali. Skryliśmy się za rzędem krzeseł i podpatrywaliśmy. W hali na dużym ekranie leciał jakiś film pornograficzny. Przyznam szczerze, że miałem ochotę w tamtym momencie "wypolerować torpedę", gdyż te "fajne kolorowe obrazki" były naprawdę ciekawe i mocne. No bo co? Chyba w końcu należała mi się chwila odpoczynku po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłem. Trzeba było się jednak skupić. Niestety. Otóż na hali stali jacyś mafiozi. A dokładniej, sądząc po ubiorach, ci sami mafiozi, co wtedy jak uciekałem przed terrorystami, zabrali mnie na wybrzeże i wszczepili GPS pod moją skórę. Fajne spotkanie po tylu dniach, muszę przyznać. Tylko co oni robili w opuszczonym kinie? I po co zabili tego strażnika? No i po co puścili TAKI film? Intrygujące pytania, trzeba przyznać... (Nightmare Story) Próbowaliśmy podsłuchać ich rozmowę. -I co, na pewno nie wiesz kto lub co puścił tu ten... "interesujący film"?-jeden z nich popatrzył z obrzydzeniem na ekran. -Nie, naprawdę, ale co nam z tego, mamy w końcu się powoli stąd przenosić. -A ja się cieszę że udało nam się chociaż zdobyć umiejętności tego animatronika i elfa, zawsze coś. -A jak tam z tą całą... Marionetką? Znaleźliście em, go? -Nie, jeszcze nie, ale to....coś goniło Huberta. W sumie.... należało się temu żulowi.-obaj się roześmieli. .Próbowaliśmy się po cichu wymknąć z sali, co niewiarygodnie dziwnym trafem się nam udało. Zaczęliśmy biec przed siebie, jako że milicji już dawno nie było, i trafiliśmy na to działające kino. -Em, BEN? Jeśli trafiłeś do mojego domu wracając z kina, to chyba znasz do niego drogę.-zabrałem głos. -Aaaa.... no tak, rzeczywiście.-Wszyscy skierowali wkurzone spojrzenia w stronę BENa. Gdyby można było zabijać wzrokiem... Parę minut potem byliśmy już na miejscu, na szczęście mój dom nie był już zajęty ani zniszczony. Padliśmy na łóżka wykończeni (tylko stalker na materacu), po czym wszyscy wstaliśmy, aby wytłumaczyć coś BENowi który próbował się wcisnąć do nieco już zepsutego telewizora, i Freddy`emu który udawał martwego na krześle, tłumacząc się że strażnicy tak "śpią". Tak więc mieliśmy zacząć żyć przez jakiś okres "normalnie", miałem co do tego mieszane uczucia. Rankiem wysłałem Klaudię, Zero, Orangutanusa (który zdążył się w tym czasie mniej-więcej ucywilizować) oraz z ciężkim sercem BENa i Freddy`ego (jako że oni również mieli dziecięcą postać) do szkoły, reszcie mojej ekipy nakazałem pilnować domu, a sam wybrałem się do miasta szukać pracy, w końcu trzeba zarabiać na jedzenie. Chodziłem cały dzień po ulicach, nic nie znajdując. Dopiero o 17:00 udało mi się coś wyprosić. Miałem przyjść następnego dnia o 10:30 sprzedawać jedzenie w kinie, cudownie, nie? Po powrocie do domu zrozumiałem że będzie ciężej niż myślałem. Otóż Allan wywalił całą kuchnię do góry nogami, okazało się że stalker kazał mu przygotować coś do jedzenia. Nieletnia część mojej ekipy wróciła parę minut po mnie (o 17:30, fajna szkoła) i dowiedziałem się że Zero groził nauczycielce nożem, BEN się wywalił i lekko starł sobie kalana, po czym chciał wyskoczyć przez okno w poszukiwaniu serduszka, a Freddy pogryzł do krwi (ałć) jakiegoś dzieciaka który kpił sobie z jego stroju, a Orangutanus po wstawieniu przy jego imieniu pały wzywał boga który miał zabić nauczyciela matematyki. Tylko Klaudia zachowywała się mniej więcej normalnie. Ponadto dostałem wezwanie od dyrektora, miałem się zjawić o ósmej wieczorem tego samego dnia razem z moimi "podopiecznymi".... (Hobbit100) Musiałem więc chcąc nie chcąc, udać się tam. Bałem się tylko, czy ktoś na nas nie napadnie w czasie drogi do szkoły. Jako, iż miałem naprawdę wielu wrogów, było to całkiem prawdopodobne. Gdy więc szykowałem się tamtego wieczoru do wyjścia, Panowie S i P najwyraźniej musieli zrozumieć moje obawy co do wyprawy do szkoły, gdyż gdy wyszedłem z domu, podjechali oni jakimś Bugatti pod chodnik. Gdy zapytałem ich, skąd oni mają sportowy samochód, Pan S odpowiedział, że znaleźli go gdzieś przy barze, a jako, iż nigdzie na owym samochodzie nie było napisane "Nie kraść", to ukradli i przywieźli pod dom. Jednocześnie byłem na nich zły, że dopuścili się kradzieży, ale jednocześnie zadowolony, że nie będę musiał iść do szkoły na piechotę lub dojechać tam wątpliwej jakości komunikacją miejską. Jakimś cudem zmieściliśmy się w szóstkę (Ja , Klaudia, Zero, Orangutanus, BEN I Freddy) w jednym sportowym samochodzie, a następnie pojechaliśmy do szkoły. Gdy jakieś 15 minut później staliśmy przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora, coś czułem, że czeka mnie ostre "starcie z Bossem"... (Nightmare Story) Kiedy wreszcie "stalowe wrota się otwarły" i weszliśmy do środka, pierwsze moje odczucie to zwykły strach. Gabinet dyrektora był małym pokojem, z jego burkiem na środku, i kilkoma czarnymi fotelikami ustawionymi w linii prostej przed blatem. Przez chwilę poczułem się tak, jakbym to ja zrobił coś złego, i ledwie powstrzymywałem się przed powiedzeniem "Przepraszam, już nie będę". -Dzień dobry, proszę usiąść.-Niski lekko otyły siedzący za biurkiem mężczyzna, wskazał nam fotele. Zająłem wskazane miejsce, jak i Zero oraz Klaudia. Co innego Orangutanus, który wolał kucnąć, przerażony stojący Freddy, który pewnie nigdy nie otrzymywał nagany za atak, oraz na luzie opierający się o ścianę BEN. -Acha-Dyrektor wyglądał na spokojnego, jednak po chwili ryknął-Proszę usiąść! Freddy dosłownie podbiegł do krzesła, BEN niedbale ułożył się na siedzisku, a Orangutanus z niechęcią kucnął w fotelu. -Czy pan wie, jak pańscy podopieczni się zachowują? -Ja, chyba słyszałem o... -Pan ma nie "chyba słyszeć", tylko wiedzieć!-Tak, ten Boss miał najwyraźniej bardzo dużo HP-Na przykład ten tutaj nie chce powiedzieć swojego imienia i nosi ze sobą broń!-Wskazał na Zero, który nie wyglądał najlepiej. -T-tak, rzeczywiście to jest duży proble... -Ty-wskazał na BENa-jak masz na imię. -BEN jestem-Odparł na luzie BEN. -To mnie teraz posłuchaj Benjaminie!-Zero ryknął śmiechem, ale uciszyło go spojrzenie Bossa.-Nie wszystko da się załatwić samobójstwem! -Ja szukałem serca, dostałem demega! -Zamilknij! Ty dziecko chciałeś aby jakiś Xerdas zabił pana Andrzeja! -Xedras, nie Xerdas-szepnął urażony Orangutanus, na szczęście przez Dyrka niezauważony. -A ty!-Padło na Freddy`ego który aż podskoczył-Ty masz poważny problem! Czy wiesz że Michał Kowalski ma poważnie uszkodzoną rękę? Stracił naprawdę dużo krwi i jego rodzice zrobili obdukcję i teraz trzeba im zapłacić 2 tysiące? Jako że nauczycielka na dyżurze na początku nie reagowała, będzie zmuszona zapłacić połowę sumy. Masz szczęście. -Aaa, i jeszcze pani Klaudia, gratuluję dobrych ocen i wzorowego zachowania. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze parę minut o moich "problemach wychowawczych" po czym wyszliśmy z pokoju. Wszyscy oprócz Klaudii zostali zawieszeni na następne dwa dni i mogli wrócić do domu..... (Hobbit100) Zajechaliśmy więc z powrotem do domu. Bez żadnych przeszkód na szczęście. Samochód zaparkowałem przecznicę od mojego domu, gdyż zapewne owe Bugatti jest już "poszukiwane" przez Milicję, zaś ja nie chciałem być jednym z głównych podejrzanych. Gdy odpoczywałem już w salonie po ciężkim dniu, postanowiłem sprawdzić moją sytuację finansową. I było źle. Bardzo źle. Trzeba było kupować nie tylko jedzenie, ale i także płacić podatki za prąd, wodę i gaz, a także za sam dom. Łącznie nie utrzymałbym całego domu sam, nawet jeśli wróciłbym do mojej byłej pracy w biurze. Spojrzałem zza okna na miejsce, gdzie stoi biurowiec, w którym pracuję. A właściwie patrzyłem tam, gdzie powinien stać, bo biurowca już tam nie było. Najwyraźniej w wyniku działań wojennych został zniszczony. Cóż, przynajmniej nie będę musiał wracać do mojego byłego szefa-tyrana, który ciągle narzekał, że pracuję nieefektywnie. By więc utrzymać dom, musiałem nakłonić ludzką część mej załogi, by znaleźli sobie pracę... (Nightmare Story) Tak więc już następnego dnia wysłałem ich do urzędu pracy. Nie powiem, nie poszło źle, jednak mogło być lepiej. Ochroniarz zatrudnił się jako ochroniarz (szok), stalker nic nie mógł znaleźć przez dosyć długi czas, jednak w końcu udało mu się wylądować w kinie obok mnie, panowie S. i P. znaleźli fuchę w osiedlowym markecie, o wariacie nie wspominając z wiadomych przyczyn. Dzień minął dosyć spokojnie. Wszyscy wróciliśmy z pracy cali i zdrowi, więc przynajmniej mieliśmy ten jeden spokojny dzień. Na szczęście, bądź nieszczęście okazało się, że w moim domu nie było gazu, ani prądu. Spowodowała to (jak się okazało) pewna konfrontacja moich wrogów, która rozwaliła elektrownię, a my tego nie zauważyliśmy aż się nie ściemniło....... Rozdział 26: Koszmary i nie tylko (Hobbit100) Gdy więc z powodu nagłego zaniku prądu w domu zadzwoniłem do elektrowni, by sprawdzić, kiedy ponownie go włączą, nikt nie odebrał. Wyjrzałem zza okna i zobaczyłem w totalnych ciemnościach okalających całe przedmieścia ogień, który żarzył się z miejsca, w którym do niedawna stała elektrownia. Od razu zrzuciłem winę na jednego z mych trzech głównych wrogów - Nygę, True Gangsta i Gimpera. Jako iż gaz też nie działał, rury dostarczające gaz także musiały zostać uszkodzone. No cóż, sytuacja z zombie i mutantami może i została uspokojona, ale nowe zagrożenia już nie. Jako iż tak po ciemku nie miałem co robić, położyłem się spać. Miałem bardzo dziwny sen. Znajdowałem się w czymś w rodzaju kotłowni. W dość dużym pomieszczeniu z wieloma piecami dominowała czerwień. Gdy tak się zastanawiałem, czy gdzieś to ja już widziałem, usłyszałem za sobą śmiech. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem... Freddiego Kruegera !? LOL ! Może wynikało to z faktu, iż lubię horrory, ale to !? Na wszelki wypadek zacząłem uciekać, lecz prędko trafiłem do ślepego zaułka. Freddy podszedł do mnie i mówiąc "Witaj w swoim koszmarze !", swoją rękawicą z ostrzami sztachnął mnie w rękę. W tym momencie się obudziłem. Był już poranek. Zadowolony, że to jednak był tylko sen, poczułem krew spływającą mi po ręce. Podniosłem kołdrę i zobaczyłem, że na ręce, w którą Freddy uderzył mnie ostrzami, są ślady po owym dźgnięciu ! Dokładnie takie same, jak we śnie ! Coś czułem, iż cokolwiek się dzieje ze mną, raczej nie zmrużę oka następnej nocy... (Nightmare Story) Zszedłem na dół (tak, drugie piętro wciąż stało), i doznałem niemałego szoku. Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy mieli mniejsze bądź większe zadrapania, w losowych miejscach. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, dowiedziałem się że nikt nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Chciałem jeszcze trochę na spokojnie to przemyśleć, jednak w okno coś uderzyło. Była to maczeta..... (Hobbit100) Natychmiastowo popatrzyliśmy na owe okno. To był Jason Vorhees ! Był Freddy, to będzie i Jason. Pierwszym uderzeniem maczetą najwyraźniej chciał nas zawiadomić, że idzie po nas. Drugim uderzeniem rozbił okno i wszedł przez nie do środka. Jako, iż nie mieliśmy się czym za bardzo bronić, a i nawet Moahtar bał się podejść do Jasona, musieliśmy uciekać. Powyskakiwaliśmy przez okna, szybko się zgrupowaliśmy i zaczęliśmy biec ulicami przedmieść skąpanymi w blasku ledwo co wychylającego się zza horyzontu słońca. gdy już się upewniliśmy, że go zgubiliśmy, postanowiliśmy znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę. Tyle nas już spotkało, że starcie ze slasherowymi mordercami nikogo już nie dziwiło. Ulice przedmieścia na szczęście były coś dziwnie puste, więc nikt nie zareagował na widok mej dziwnej kompanii. Dawało to uczucie niepokoju i zaszczucia, co mocno oddawało według mnie klimat moich ostatnich przygód. W końcu weszliśmy do ciemnego zaułku, gdzie ponownie spotkaliśmy się z postacią z horroru. A właściwie nie jedną, a kilkoma. W dość szerokim zaułku zza rogu wyszło nagle trzech gości upodobnionych do Ghostface'a z Krzyku. Wszyscy trzymali noże. Ten pośrodku powiedział do nas coś po angielsku, ale w tak dziwnym slangu, że nawet ja nie potrafiłem tego przetłumaczyć. W każdym razie za nami również wyszło trzech tak samo ubranych typów, z czego jeden z nich zamiast noża miał piłę mechaniczną. Włączoną. Innymi słowy z tej strony trzech napastników, za plecami również trzech napastników, wszyscy ubrani jak Ghostface. Byliśmy pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem... (Nightmare Story) Nie powiem, sytuacja była cholernie ciężka. Wyobraźcie sobie, że w jednej chwili byliśmy atakowani przez tych psycholi, a w drugiej staliśmy sobie jakby nigdy nic na dachu jednego z budynków. Ktoś z góry budynku opuścił drabinę, my po niej szybko weszliśmy, a następnie ponownie ją wciągnęliśmy. Naszym "wybawcą" okaza... ło się nie kto inny, jak Marionetka (na szczęście w normalnej postaci). W tamtej sytuacji nie było czasu do stracenia, tak więc dopiero gdy znaleźliśmy się (bardzo) daleko od miejsca napaści, wypytaliśmy (lub próbowaliśmy) Marionetkę ze wszystkiego... (Hobbit100) Problem jednak polegał na tym, iż Marionetka nie umiała mówić, tylko Freddy mógł ją zrozumieć, ale tylko w swojej "oryginalnej" postaci. Jako prawie-człowiek nie mógł zrozumieć Marionetki. To samo BEN. Zrezygnowani postanowiliśmy wrócić do domu w nadziei, że Jason go zanatto nie zdemolował. Zeszliśmy z dachu na ulicę i zaczęliśmy iść. Gdzieś tak jednak w połowie drogi Stalker rzucił się na mnie, powalając mnie na ziemię, krzycząc przy tym "Uwaga ! Snajper !". Chwilę później w ścianę, przed którą stałem, trafił pocisk. Ktoś czyhał na moje życie ! Szybko skryliśmy się za jakimś domem i ostrożnie wyglądając zza rogu popatrzyłem w okna jakiegoś bloku mieszkalnego. W jednym z okien stał ten snajper, który chciał mnie zabić. Wyglądał na żołnierza Nygi the Killera. Już więc było wiadome, dla kogo pracował. Pytanie tylko, jak go wyminąć... (Nightmare Story) Postanowiliśmy działać szybko. Najpierw wypróbowaliśmy stary numer z rzuceniem kamienia i odwróceniem uwagi. Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu podziałało, i snajper zaczął obserwować punkt oddalony od nas o jakieś 6 metrów. Powoli opuszczaliśmy naszą dotychczasową kryjówkę, i oddalaliśmy się w bezpieczne miejsce. Po jakimś czasie "ucieczki", zatrzymał nas krzyk. Jak na zawołanie odwróciliśmy się za siebie, i ujrzeliśmy.... Zero. Ten Zero który jest miejskim, rozpuszczonym, bachorem, ten Zero który ciągle był tylko dla nas piątym kołem u wozu, ten Zero, który został za budynkiem, i zwrócił na siebie uwagę snajpera. To nie kamień wtedy podziałał tylko właśnie Zero, który przestraszył się strzałów i nie ma odwagi się ruszyć.... (Hobbit100) Chcąc nie chcąc trzeba było go uratować. Może kiedyś się przyda. Poprosiłem Moahtera, żeby podbiegł do Zera, bo jest szybki i może jakoś uniknie ostrzału. Tak się stało. Moahter nietknięty dobiegł do osłony stworzonej przez dom, wrzucił Zero na grzbiet, i równie nietknięty do nas wrócił. Pozostała tylko ucieczka z linii ognia. Jako, iż poczułem dość mocny wiatr wiejący, jak pamiętam, w nie naszą stronę, to o ile ów snajper-zabójca nie jest jakimś strzelcem wyborowym, uda nam się uciec w otwartym terenie. Było to ryzykowne, ale się udało. Biegliśmy przed siebie, starając się podczas biegu wbiegać w jakieś osłony. Karabin wyborowy snajpera nie należał do szybkostrzelnych, toteż nie musieliśmy się spodziewać jakiegoś full-auto. Ale pech znów się do nas uśmiechnął i gdy byliśmy już daleko od bloku, w którym był ten snajper, przypadkowa kula z jego karabinu trafiła mnie w nogę, prawie mi ją odrywając. Upadłem, wrzeszcząc z bólu... (Nightmare Story) Jako iż snajper jeszcze próbował do nas strzelać, moja ekipa pomogła mi wejść na Moahtara, a potem zaczęliśmy (a raczej oni zaczęli) biec w stronę najbliższego szpitala (Tak, to być miasto, a nie dzicz), jak się po godzinie drogi okazało, zamkniętego....... (Hobbit100) W czasie, gdy ja się powoli wykrwawiałem, moja ekipa myślała, gdzie mogą znaleźć dla mnie jakąś pomoc medyczną. W końcu Pan S skorzystał ze swych umiejętności jasnowidzkich i powiedział, że niedaleko nas znajduje się obóz dla rannych żołnierzy. Może nas przyjmą. Udaliśmy się więc za Panem S, który szedł przed siebie z zamkniętymi oczyma i ręką wychyloną w przód, przez co wyglądał dość śmiesznie. W końcu dotarliśmy do owego obozu rozbitego na granicy miasta tuż koło płotu. Nim jednak do niego weszliśmy, z oczywistych względów kazałem się schować mutantom, zaś do obozu wszedłem tylko ja i podtrzymujący mnie Pan S. Strażnicy nas przepuścili, kiedy powiedziałem im, że najbliższy szpital jest zamknięty, zaś sam jestem ofiarą zamachu na moje życie, więc najwyraźniej miałem jakąś wartość, skoro ktoś się na mnie porywa. Szybko załatwili mi pomoc lekarską w stylu polowym w jakimś namiocie i wszystko byłoby spoko, gdyby nie pewien żołnierz na wózku inwalidzkim, który był tam pacjentem. Spojrzał na mnie i po dłuższej chwili zaczął krzyczeć: - TO ON ! TO ON ! TO TEN GOŚĆ, CO WIELE KSIĘŻYCÓW TEMU UCIEKŁ Z BUNKRA ! TO TEN SAM GOŚĆ, Z KTÓREGO KRWI ZROBILIŚMY LEKARSTWO NA ZARAZĘ ZOMBIE ! SAM PRÓBOWAŁEM GO POWSTRZYMAĆ, GDY UCIEKAŁ WTEDY ZE STAREGO BUNKRA CHWILĘ PRZED ATAKIEM NEONAZISTÓW ! I MÓWIĘ WAM, TO ON ! Wszyscy w namiocie natychmiastowo na mnie spojrzeli. Udanie się do obozu medycznego dla żołnierzy nie było jednak mądre... (Nightmare Story) A już chciałem się zbierać. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, reszta osób w "pomieszczeniu", po prostu go wyśmiała. Jeden z żołnierzy poklepał mnie po plecach, i powiedział coś w stylu "Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, to świr". Po "wyleczeniu" mojej nogi, co trwało z kilka dobrych godzin, razem z panem S podziękowaliśmy żołnierzom, i poszliśmy do reszty ekipy (w tym ja nieźle kulejąc), jednak w miejscu w którym mieliśmy się spotkać, był tylko nieprzytomny Freddy, i Zero ukryty za jakimś kamieniem... (Hobbit100) Zero, kiedy nas zauważył, natychmiast podbiegł do nas i próbując powstrzymać łzy, wytłumaczył, że gdy tak na nich czekali z tych ładnych parę godzin i gdy już z nudów chcieli wracać do domu (a to zdrajcy !), rzucili się na nich ci sami psychopaci, którzy tego samego dnia napadli na nas w zaułku przebrani za Ghostface'ów. Wszystko stało się tak nagle, że nie zdążyły zareagować nawet mutanty. W parę chwil później moi nieprzytomni towarzysze zostali przez tych psycholi zapakowani do ciemnego vana, który szybko odjechał wraz ze sprawcami. Nie zabrali tylko Freddiego, którego zostawili nieprzytomnego, oraz Zero, który zdołał umknąć napastnikom, po czym wrócił, gdy było już po wszystkim, ale przerażony bał się podejść do Freddiego i zobaczyć, czy nic mu nie jest. Już chciałem zapytać Zero, czy widział, dokąd pojechał van z moimi towarzyszami, gdy nagle odpowiedź sama się znalazła. W ręce Freddiego leżała kartka, podstawiona zapewne przez tych psychopatów, by jej wiatr nie zdmuchnął. Ostrożnie odsunąłem rękę Freddiego i wziąłem ową kartkę. Było na niej napisane dużym czarnym markerem: MAGAZYN NR. 7 WE WSCHODNIEJ CZĘŚCI GŁÓWNEJ DZIELNICY PRZEMYSŁOWEJ MIASTA, PRZED PÓŁNOCĄ TEGO DNIA. PRZYBĄDŹ NA MIEJSCE SAM. INACZEJ NIGDY JUŻ NIE ZOBACZYSZ SWOICH PRZYJACIÓŁ. Brzmiało poważnie... (Nightmare Story) Bardzo poważnie, w końcu chodziło o życie moich towarzyszy! Freddy na szczęście już się ocknął, więc wystarczyło szybko mu powiedzieć, co się stało, a następnie przeszliśmy do narady. Podjęliśmy szybką decyzję, ja wejdę tam sam, Freddy i Zero mnie odprowadzą, i będą czekać na mnie przed drzwiami, jeśli w ogóle ten budynek takowe posiadał. Pan S miał wrócić do domu i pilnować go, a ja ze swoją ekipą miałem tam iść natychmiast, bo moim przyjaciołom uwięzionym w magazynie coś mogło się jeszcze stać przez ten czas. Rozdział 27: W Magazynie nr. 7 Po długiej wędrówce stanęliśmy wreszcie przed drzwiami magazynu, a ja w pojedynkę przekroczyłem wejście. Pierwsze co zauważyłem to legendarny "Jingsaw" na dużym ekranie pośrodku pomieszczenia, i moi towarzysze, mocno unieruchomieni. "Zagrajmy w Grę"..... (Hobbit100) Rzekł swoim mrocznym głosem Jigsaw. Kontynuował: - Jako, iż nie miałem co robić, a wokół ciebie Adamie tak ostatnio sporo się dzieje, postanowiłem zaserwować ci trochę rozrywki. Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Otóż za twoimi towarzyszami znajdują się 3 pomieszczenia. W pierwszym z nich znajduje się trzech moich bandziorów rzecz jasna przebranych za sam wiesz kogo, wszyscy uzbrojeni w noże. W drugim całkowicie niewinny człowiek, a w trzecim psychopata uzbrojony w siekierę, zaś pomiędzy pomieszczeniami mini-tory przeszkód. Twoim zadaniem jest dostać się do czwartego pomieszczenia znajdującym się za owymi trzema pokojami. Po drodze masz zabić każdego, kogo spotkasz. Ten test ma sprawdzić, czy jesteś w stanie walczyć za swoich przyjaciół pomimo braku broni i faktu, że jesteś tutaj sam. Gdy się dostaniesz do czwartego pokoju, kliknij wielki czerwony guzik na środku owego pomieszczenia, by odblokować mechaniczne zamki, w które zakuci są twoi towarzysze. Powodzenia. Czas rozpocząć grę... (Nightmare Story) Ignorując wszelkie ostrzeżenia ze strony moich towarzyszy, pobiegłem do któregoś z pokoi, przy okazji przechodząc przez palącą się kłodę, zawieszoną nad kilku metrową przepaścią. Okazał się być tym drugim. Podszedłem do związanego człowieka. Widziałem przerażenie malujące się na jego twarzy. Nie mogłem go zabić. Poruszyłem łepetyną, i wyszeptałem mu do ucha cały mój plan. Okazało się że miałem przy sobie scyzoryk, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Lekko "podciąłem" mu gardło, przy okazji brudząc wszystko dookoła jego krwią, po czym wyszedłem z pokoju zadowolony z siebie. I wtedy przypomniał mi się pewien mały szczegół z filmu "piła", a konkretniej to kamery.... (Hobbit100) Przypomniałem sobie o tym jednak dopiero, gdy stałem przed kolejnym torem przeszkód prowadzącym do pomieszczenia z guzikiem mającym uwolnić mych towarzyszy. Mechaniczne drzwi prowadzące do "czwartego" pokoju zamknęły się z hukiem, a z głośników ponownie usłyszałem mroczny głos Jigsawa: - Niezła próba Adamie, ale niewystarczająca na przechytrzenie "Oczu Wielkiego Brata". Wróć się do głównego holu i wybierz jeden z pozostałych dwóch pokoi, jeśli nie chcę ci się zabijać tego mężczyzny. Wróciłem się więc ponownie do pomieszczenia z moimi uwięzionymi przyjaciółmi, po drodze uspokajając niewinnego gościa, że go uwolnię. Spojrzałem na otwarte drzwi prowadzący do obu pozostałych pomieszczeń. W jednym czekało na mnie trzech bandytów z nożami, a w drugim psychopata z siekierą. W dodatku nie wiedziałem, w których na mnie czekają. Normalnie jak "Trudne pytania z serii "Co byś wolał ?""... (Nightmare Story) Wyjąłem nóż ze scyzoryka, wszedłem do zaciemnionego pomieszczenia, i zacząłem machać nim na wszystkie strony, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, by przypadkiem nie wpaść w jakąś pułapkę z toru przeszkód. Nagle światło się zapaliło. Okazało się że był to pokój z psychopatą... z uśpionym psychopatą... (Hobbit100) Dość dobrze zbudowany psychopata w stroju pacjenta psychiatryka zamkniętego w izolatce leżał na czymś w rodzaju fotelu dentystycznego, zaś obok niego leżała sporych rozmiarów siekiera. Starałem się przekradnąć obok psychola, lecz nagle w strzykawkach wbitych w ciało psychopaty zaczęła płynąć jakaś dziwna substancja. Chwilę później psychol gwałtownie obudził się, wyrwał z siebie strzykawki, wstał, wziął siekierę i zaczął mi się przyglądać z gniewem w oczach. Nie mogłem uciec, gdyż drzwi za mną się zamknęły, zaś te prowadzące do pomieszczenia z guzikiem nie otwarły się. Przygotowałem scyzoryk, choć już z góry wiedziałem, że taki cherlak jak ja nie pokona mięśniaka z siekierą... (Nightmare Story) Zdecydowałem się użyć mózgu. Podobno siła umysłu jest większa od siły mięśni. Ja nie byłem jakoś specjalnie przekonany. Psychol "poleciał" na mnie z siekierą, a ja w ostatnim momencie odskoczyłem, przy okazji lekko raniąc go ostrzem mojej prowizorycznej broni. Tak rozpoczęliśmy niemalże corridę... Po jakiejś godzinie takiego odskakiwania, psychopata wreszcie się wykrwawił i padł martwy, a ja mogłem iść do kolejnego pomieszczenia... (Hobbit100) Tym razem tor przeszkód stanowił szyb wentylacyjny prowadzący do czwartego pomieszczenia. Problem był taki, że w owym szybie roiło się od potłuczonego szkła. Jeśli chciałem się dostać do pokoju z guzikiem uwalniającym moich przyjaciół, musiałem przez niego przejść. I muszę przyznać - bolało. Poharatałem sobie ramiona i kolana, ale udało mi się przez ów szyb dotrzeć do czwartego pokoju, na środku którego znajdował się dość futurystyczny stół, a na nim duży czerwony guzior. Nacisnąłem go i zobaczyłem na ekranie dużego telewizora ustawionego na ścianie, jak moi towarzysze wstają z krzeseł, do których przed chwilą byli przypięci. Pozostał tylko powrót do nich, ale nagle na tym samym telewizorze ponownie ukazał się Jigsaw i przemówił: - Gratulacje Adamie, ale to nie koniec mojej gry. Jako, iż chyba za łatwo ci poszło, postanowiłem, iż będziesz musiał przejść jeszcze te ostatnie pomieszczenie, w którym znajdują się moi ludzie przebrani za Ghostface'a. Musisz się przez nich przebić, bym otworzył ci drogę do twoich przyjaciół. Dla przypomnienia - moich bandziorów jest tam trzech, wszyscy mają noże, zaś jeden z nich klucz, dzięki któremu uwolnisz tego niewinnego człowieka z jednego z pomieszczeń, jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na jego życiu. Dla pocieszenia wyłączyłem tory przeszkód, więc możesz bez obaw przezchodzić przez korytarze między pomieszczeniami. Powodzenia... (Nightmare Story) Z tą wiedzą wyskoczyłem z pokoju. (Tak, otóż w pokoju znajdowały się zamkniętę drzwi, które to z nikąd się otworzyły), i udałem się przez ciasny korytarz do tego ostatniego, trzeciego pomieszczenia. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, żadnych osób tam nie było. Chwilę potem włączył się telewizor ze znajomą mordą Jingsawa. -A-Adamie, ja nie wiem co się stało. Oni powinni tu być! (Hobbit100) Lecz sekundę potem nagle coś trzasnęło za skrzyniami. Chwilę potem zza skrzyń wyszli ci trzej bandyci, z którymi miałem się zmierzyć. Tyle, że zamiast noży mieli pistolety. Jak mnie zauważyli, natychmiast zaczęli we mnie celować. Jigsaw najwyraźniej się uspokoił i zaczął mówić: - A ! To temu ich nie było ! Zamiast zmierzyć się z tobą osobiście, włamali się do schowka obok i zabrali z niego broń palną ! Sprytni są, jak na zwykłych osiłków... - (Jeden z bandytów) Ej ! - (Jigsaw) A, przepraszam. W każdym razie Adamie, to już koniec gry. Przepraszam, że muszę ją zakończyć w tak nieczysty sposób, ale to oni poszli po broń. Chłopaki, wykończyć go ! Ghostface'owie zaczęli we mnie celować, szykując się do oddania strzałów. Nagle z telewizorem zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy - zaczął szumieć i od czasu do czasu pojawiały się na nim dziwne słowa, chyba po japońsku. W parę sekund później WYSZŁA (!) z niego... Dziewczynka z "The Ring" ! Reakcja moja i trzech bandytów - WUT !? (Nightmare Story) Bandziory zaczęły celować w Samarę, a ja korzystając z ich brakiem "zainteresowania" moją osobą, podkradłem jednemu z nich klucz, który dyndał sobie luźno na sznurku, przewiązanego do pasa Ghostface`a... (Hobbit100) Na szczęście nie zauważyli mojej śmiałej próby kradzieży. Gdy próbowałem się wymknąć, usłyszałem strzały tuż za moimi plecami. Zbiry Jigsawa najwyraźniej nie wytrzymali nerwów powstałych w wyniku nagłego pojawienia się cholernej dziewczynki z "The Ring", w związku z czym padły strzały. Nawet się nie obracałem, by zobaczyć, jak im idzie, tylko pobiegłem do otwartych drzwi, przebiegłem przez nieaktywny tor przeszkód, który wnioskując po "wzorkach" na podłodze, miał być jakimś labiryntem, i trafiłem do głównego holu, gdzie moi towarzysze czekali na mnie, cali i zdrowi. Chciałem jeszcze pójść uwolnić tamtego gościa, ale nagle z głośników rozmieszczonych po całym magazynie zaczął bić alarm, a oświetlenie zaczęło wściekle bić na czerwono. Chwilę potem do holu wbiegło kilkunastu tych bandziorów, każdy z pistoletem maszynowym... (Nightmare Story) "Nie dam rady, muszę uciekać"- to była pierwsza myśl jaka wpadła i do głowy. Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem, oczywiście przy okazji wziąłem ze sobą moich towarzyszy. Kiedy "wrota piekieł" magazynu już się zamykały, wszyscy powtórzyliśmy znany wszystkim manewr "biegnij prosto pod drzwi, może zdążysz". Biegliśmy więc, ile sił w nogach, po drodze przewracając próbujących nas zatrzymać bandytów, którzy najwyraźniej chcieli nas tylko zatrzymać, a nie zabić. Tak oto wszyscy w ostatniej chwili wybiegliśmy z magazynu. Prawie wszyscy. Otóż nie każdy zdążył... Moahtar został w magazynie. -Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, ni...- nie udało mi się dokończyć mojego jakże ciekawego monologu, ponieważ w drzwiach pojawiły się najpierw zęby Moahtara, potem jego pysk, a na końcu cały Moahtar. Nasz kochany piesio wygryzł w metalu dziurę... (Hobbit100) Lecz zaraz za nim wybiegło paru tych zbirów Jigsawa. Nie chcieli już nas gonić, toteż w nas wycelowali, mówiąc, że musimy pójść z nimi. Lecz nagle usłyszeliśmy policyjne syreny, potem zobaczyliśmy kolorowe światła nas oślepiające, a chwilę później samochody przed nami stojące, z których wyszło kilku policjantów. Tak, najwyraźniej wywęszono tu nielegalną działalność, skoro wysłano tu policję. W każdym razie policjanci wycelowali w bandytów, a bandyci w policjantów, zaś moja ekipa była gdzieś pośrodku grożących sobie nawzajem dzielnicowych i zbirów... (Nightmare Story) Zaczęliśmy się powolutku wycofywać. I aż mi się wierzyć nie chce iż nam się udało. Jesteśmy przecież więcej niż widoczni, w końcu moja ekipa mogłaby zastąpić odblaski. Obie strony sobie postrzelały, podczas gdy my byliśmy już... no trochę daleko... (Hobbit100) Choć nadal na terenie obszaru "magazynowego" (Tak nazwałem zamknięty, choć niestrzeżony teren, na którym się znajdował magazyn nr. 7 i wiele innych magazynów). I wtedy sobie przypomniałem, że przed magazynem czekać na mnie mieli Freddy i Zero, a tymczasem ich tam nie było ! To samo z tym gościem, którego miałem uwolnić. Nie mogliśmy tam jednak wrócić, gdyż była tam obława policji. W tym też momencie padło na nas światło z helikoptera szybującego nad ziemią. Jacyś byliśmy głupi myśląc, że wysłano tu jedynie parę radiowozów ! Tu zbiegła się chyba połowa policji z całego miasta ! W mig otoczyło nas parę kolejnych radiowozów, furgonetka z, sądząc po ciężkim wyposażeniu, antyterrorystami, i na dodatek ten helikopter policyjny oślepiający nas swym snopem światła, z którego co chwile dochodziły przez policyjny megafon słowa typu "Policja ! Na ziemię !". Innymi słowy byliśmy zwyczajnie otoczeni... (Nightmare Story) Zrobiliśmy to co nakazali. Byli chyba naszym wyglądem zbyt zdziwieni, by po prostu strzelać. Po "zabezpieczeniu" nas udali się na komisariat, a my razem z nimi. Wyobraźcie sobie, że zwolnili specjialnie połowę mieszkańców tamtejszego aresztu, aby nas gdzieś pomieścić. Zgadnijcie kogo spotkaliśmy w środku. Zero i Freddy`ego! Niespodzianka! Oprócz nas w celi, (tak, tylko jednej) było jeszcze dwóch, jeden z nich wrzeszczał i uciekał od nas jak najdalej, a drugi się w nas intensywnie wpatrywał. W końcu przemówił: -Wy nie jesteście ludźmi.-Chciałem odpowiedzieć czymś w stylu "No co ty nie powiesz?", jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymałem się. Postanowiłem dać mu skończyć. -Nazywam się Paul.-wyciągnął do nas rękę. Przedstawiliśmy mu się (co zajęło nam dobre 10 minut) i zaczęliśmy konwersację. Dowiedzieliśmy się że Paul siedzi tam za zamordowanie kilkunastu policjantów i próbę wypuszczenia wszystkich, którzy byli aktualnie w więzieniu. W dodatku na narkotykowym haju. W pewnej chwili krzyknął: "Kiedy wreszcie wypełnisz przepowiednię!?" Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. Wtedy wpadli do pomieszczenia policjanci celując w nas pistoletami. Ktoś wydał krótki rozkaz "rozstrzelać". Już żegnaliśmy się z życiem, gdy do pokoju wszedł jakiś nastolatek, przy okazji wpuszczając do pomieszczenia szary dym. Podczas gdy policjanci szukali samych siebie, on podszedł do nas i jakby nigdy nic, otworzył zakratowane okno celi prowadzące na zewnątrz i wyprowadził nas z pomieszczenia na jakąś ciemną ulicę koło posterunku. Kiedy sprawdzaliśmy czy nikt się nie zgubił, tajemniczy chłopak podszedł do Drowneda i przybił z nim żółwika. Po krótkiej rozmowie z nim, jakby nigdy nic, poleciał (!) metr do góry i powiedział do mnie: "Kiedy ty wreszcie wypełnisz tą przepowiednie?" i po prostu odleciał w tylko sobie wiadomym kierunku. Chwilę jeszcze stałem tak zdezorientowany, aby w końcu podejść do BENa i zapytać się go, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, i kto to był. -O co chodzi to ja nie wiem, a to był tylko wkurzający, nieodpowiedzialny, i lekkomyślny dzieciak o imieniu Leonardo. W sumie też postać z "pasty". Nie powinniśmy mieć z nim już żadnych problemów. Przerwał nam Paul. "To co teraz?"... (Hobbit100) Spojrzałem na Paula. Miałem już przepełnioną ekipę, toteż powiedziałem - "Przykro mi Paul, ale mam już, że tak powiem, Full chatę, więc nie mogę cię przyjąć. Musisz radzić sobie na własną rękę.". W tym też momencie do uliczki wbiegło kilku policjantów z aresztu, którzy najwyraźniej odnaleźli się w tym dymie. Zaczęli w nas celować, lecz w tym też momencie Paul najwyraźniej dostał takiego samego rage'a, jak Allan wtedy w lesie. Podszedł na spokojnie do jednego z policjantów i szybkim ruchem rozbroił go, przy okazji biorąc go jako żywą tarczę, po czym zaczął z zabranego przed sekundą pistoletu zdejmować strzelających w niego milicjantów celnymi strzałami w głowy. Chwilę później wszyscy byli już martwi, łącznie z żywą tarczą Paula przestrzeloną przez pozostałych milicjantów. Widząc, jaką Paul zrobił rzeźnię w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund, przyjąłem go niemal natychmiast. Chcieliśmy się lepiej poznać, lecz słysząc odgłosy nadbiegającego policyjnego wsparcia, pobiegliśmy do mojego domu. Był już późny wieczór. W tym czasie, kiedy nas nie było, Pan S zdążył posprzątać dom po ataku Jasona. Wyjaśniłem mu, co się działo i kim jest ten gość pokryty krwią. Gdy się już rozgościliśmy, poszedłem do sypialni porozmyślać nad tym, o jaką przepowiednię chodziło Paulowi i Leonardo. I wtedy mnie olśniło - chodzi o przepowiednię, którą Pan S opowiedział mi w Czarnobylu. Starożytny Egipt, kapłan z wizją, figurka przedstawiające dwie postacie, wywiezienie do Rzymu, gdzie po owych sylwetkach ślad zaginął - tak, to o tą przepowiednię chodziło! Wróciłem się do salonu i śmiałym, podniesionym głosem zawiadomiłem wszystkich moich towarzyszy: - Proszę państwa! Jedziemy do Rzymu!... Rozdział 28: Lotnisko (Nightmare Story) Przez chwilę panowała całkowita cisza, po czym nagle zrobiło się niesamowicie głośno. Z tego zamieszania można było zrozumieć okrzyki radości, zdziwienia, i odmowy. W końcu udało mi się ich wszystkich uspokoić, i wytłumaczyć mój pomysł. Po mnie głos zabrał Ochroniarz (i tak, jeszcze nikomu nie powiedział swojego imienia. Podobno ściśle tajne). -Słuchaj Adam, chciałbym ci pomóc, ale chciałbym również zakończyć to szaleństwo. Ja zostaję tutaj. Nie chcę dłużej ryzykować. -No cóż, nie mam zamiary cię zmuszać- Odpowiedziałem, i zrobiło mi się przykro. Tyle razem przeszliśmy i musimy się rozdzielić. -A-Adam, ja również chciałbym już przestać.- Teraz był to Stalker. -No, ktoś jeszcze chce tu zostać?- Zapytałem. Zero nieśmiało podniósł rękę, i mruknął pod nosem "Muszę się namyślić". Odezwał się pan S. -Ja i P. idziemy z tobą. W końcu nie uda ci się bez zawodowców. -Orangutanus idzie z tobą. -Ja też! -I ja! Cała reszta mojej ekipy potwierdziła, że idzie ze mną. Nawet Allan przytulił się do mojej nogi. Teraz pozostawał nam jeden dylemat. Jak uda nam się tam dotrzeć, i czy dotrzemy tam w jednym kawałku... (Hobbit100) Postanowiliśmy się tam wybrać przez samolot, a gdzie samoloty, tam lotnisko. Pożegnaliśmy się ze Stalkerem, Ochroniarzem i Zero (Który jednak zdecydował się nam nie towarzyszyć w naszej wyprawie), a następnie po przygotowaniu zapasów wyszliśmy z domu i poszliśmy do ukradzionego przez Panów S i P Bugatti, które na szczęście nadal tam stało. Wepchnęliśmy się jakoś do niego (Część ekipy wylądowała w bagażniku, ale czasem trzeba się poświęcić), a następnie pojechaliśmy na lotnisko. Głupim pomysłem było natychmiastowe wybieranie się do Rzymu, kiedy to tego samego dnia omal się nie zginęło z rąk min. Jigsawa, ale w końcu poszukiwała mnie policja. Po około 30 minutach (Ach, te korki) wreszcie dojechaliśmy na lotnisko. Zamkniętę lotnisko. No tak, przecież świat był na krawędzi III Wojny Światowej ! Zamknięcię lotniska było czymś oczywistym. Skoro więc nie mogliśmy dolecieć do Rzymu za pomocą publicznych linii lotniczych, musieliśmy znaleść jakiegoś pilota prywatnego odrzutowca należącego do jakiegoś ambasadora, przekupić go, a następnie tak dolecieć do Włoch. Czemu rządowego odrzutowca ? Bo skoro w wyniku zbliżającej się wojny granice zostały zamknięte, to taki samolot pasażerski znajdujący się w powietrzu "może" być dosyć podejrzany, a taki ambasadorski odrzutowiec już nie za bardzo, skoro może nim podróżować dyplomata zmieniający jedynie swe położenie... (Nightmare Story) Wystarczyło więc tylko znaleźć takiego przygłupa który przeleciałby z nami przez granicę... Mina od razu mi zrzedła. Postanowiliśmy, że ja i ludzka część mojej załogi przejdzie się po (dosyć sporym) lotnisku w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek odrzutowca. Ja byłem z Paulem. Dziwnym trafem na calym lotnisku nie było ani jednego ochroniarza ani żadnego innego pracownika. Po dobrej godzinie, udało nam się znaleźć prywatny odrzutowiec. Pilot przy nim stojący nie należał do najmilszych osób. Kiedy spytaliśmy się go o lot, ten spojrzał się na nas wkurzony, i kazał nam "Spie#dalać". Chcąc nie chcąc, spotkaliśmy się w wyznaczonym punkcie, i podzieliliśmy się "radosną nowiną". Okazało się że reszta mojej ekipy nic nie znalazła. Podobno jeszcze wczoraj roiło się tu od prywatnych samolocików, każdy chciał uciec z tego kraju. Po dłuuuugej namowie, wróciliśmy się do tamtego pilota. Po drodze wpadliśmy (dosłownie. Rozkojarzony Paul się poślizgnął) nie na kogo innego, tylko Leonardo, który gdy tylko nas zauważył, gdzieś uciekł. Można powiedzieć że zwraca na siebie uwagę. No powiedzcie mi, czy trudno zauważyć kogoś komu oczy świecą na niebiesko? -Czy mi się zdaje czy ten gość nas śledzi?- Klaudia zabrała głos. Po krótkiej rozmowie, kontynuowaliśmy drogę do pilota. Naprawdę trudno było odgadnąć, że powiedział "nie!". Zrezygnowani zaczęliśmy wracać do domu. Zatrzymał nas, a to niespodzianka, Leonardo. ''-Adam! Adam! Widziałem czego szukasz! Załatwiłem wam transport!'' -C-co? Wybacz ale jeśli próbujesz się dostać do mojej drużyny to nie mam już miejsc. Spojrzał się na mnie z pode łba. ''-Nie chcę się nigdzie dostawać. Chcę żeby przepowiednia wreszcie się wypełniła! A teraz chodźcie wszyscy!'' Powiedział po czym wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę jedynego prywatnego odrzutowca w promieniu 100 mil. Przy samolocie dużo się zmieniło. Pilot rozszarpany leżał sobie obok pojazdu, a drzwi były otwarte. -Nie takiego "załatwienia transportu" się spodziewałem!-wydarłem się na Leona. Chyba już wiem kto zastąpi Zero na czas jego nieobecności.- No, czy ktoś z tutaj obecnych umie pilotować samolot?! Leonardo lekko podniósł rękę. -Ja tak trochę... Nie czekając aż skończy wepchnąłem go na stanowisko pilota, i kazałem wszystkim wsiadać. Przecież zaraz będzie tutaj tłum bogatych ludzi chcących owym odrzutowcem odlecieć. "Em... to chyba to, nie, nie, jednak to", Dzieciak nie mógł się zdecydować. -Ile ty masz w ogóle lat!? ''-14. A co?'' -To było pytanie retoryczne... W końcu ruszyliśmy. Po jakiś 20 minutach udało nam się wzbić w powietrze. W ostatnim momencie, albowiem w dole roiło się od chcących uciekać z Polski bogaczy. W samolocie był GPS, więc wiedzieliśmy gdzie lecimy. W końcu mogłem na spokojnie porozmawiać z naszym "wybawcą". -Leon, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, kim ty wogle jesteś? ''-Demonem, a co?'' -Jak już wiesz, również z tych całych creepypast.- BEN dołączył się do naszej rozmowy. Po kilku napiętych minutach takiej rozmowy, wszedłem do głównego pomieszczenia i krzyknąłem: -No i jak? Cieszycie się? Jedziemy do Rzymu!... (Hobbit100) Nasza podniebna podróż do stolicy Włoch trwała kilka godzin. Nic niesamowitego w tym czasie się nie działo, gdyż niemal wszyscy oprócz mnie i Leonardo posnęli ze zmęczenia. Leonardo nie zasnął, bo wiadomo, że to był pilot, a ja też nie zasnąłem, gdyż przez cały lot zastanawiałem się, co będzie dalej. W końcu pierwszy raz wyjeżdzałem za granicę mojej ojczyzny. Gdy dotarliśmy na międzynarodowy port lotniczy w Rzymie, już zanim wylądowaliśmy, nacieszyłem się porządnie architekturą miasta pamiętajacego starożytność. To było niesamowite uczucie pojechania do miejsca klimatem tak odmiennym od raczej zimnej Polski, że po prostu musiałem się napatrzeć. Jakoś udało nam się bezpiecznie wylądować za pierwszym razem, i jeszcze lepiej - udało nam się to zrobić bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Wysiedliśmy z odrzutowca i stanęliśmy pewnie na nieznanej ziemi. Wyszliśmy przez nikogo niepokojeni z terenu lotniska (Był poranek, a więc mało ludzi było i tacy coś śpiący byli) i popatrzyliśmy na okolicę. Jeśli przepowiednia jest prawdziwa, to gdzieś w tym mieście ukryta jest ta figurka przedstawiająca dwie postacie. No i dopiero w tym momencie coś sobie przypomniałem. O języku "tubylców". Niepewnie popatrzyłem się na swoją ekipę i zapytałem: - Ehm, czy zna ktoś włoski ?... (Nightmare Story) Oni popatrzyli się na mnie jak na idiotę. Kto wyrusza do Rzymu bez znania Włoskiego? My! Pan P, wysunął swój pomysł: -Może byśmy skołowali jakiś słownik? Przynajmniej jeden (bądź dwóch) z nas nie zaczęło panikować. Pan S. i P. Wyruszyli na poszukiwania jakiegoś sklepu razem z Leonem. Podobno był im potrzebny, "na wszelki wypadek". Wrócili po jakiś 20 minutach, nie tylko ze słownikiem Włosko-Angielskim, ale jeszcze z paroma innymi rzeczami. -Ej, a jak wy zapłaciliście? Przecież nie mamy tutejszych pieniędzy!-Zapytałem, czując że coś jest nie tak. -No wiesz... Najpierw próbowaliśmy to ukraść, jednak gość się skapnął i Leon... no ten tego... -Czy mam rozumieć że kogoś zabiliście za ten słownik?!- A więc po to był im Demon. Jeszcze parę minut się kłóciliśmy, a potem przyszedł czas na resztę rzeczy. Była w nich min. duża walizka na kółkach, 100 EURO, Krem przeciw słoneczny, Kilka ubrań, oraz ciemne okulary. Te ostatnie od razu założył Leonardo mówiąc "świecące oczy". No tak, gdyby ktoś zapytał "czemu pańskie dziecko ma w głowie latarki", to byłby problem. Postanowiliśmy poszukać jakiegoś taniego hotelu, a potem rozejrzeć się po mieście... (Hobbit100) Wpierw jednak musieliśmy pomyśleć o zakamufowaniu naszych nie-ludzkich towarzyszy. W związku z tym na Allana założyliśmy trochę ubrań, by bardziej wyglądał jak człowiek, z Marionetką to samo. Największy problem był z Moahtarem, ale w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się na otoczenie go i w takim szyku się poruszać, by ukryć tego zmutowanego psa. Tak przygotowani wyruszyliśmy na miasto. Szybko odnaleźliśmy tani motel, gdzie z kolei najęliśmy za 50 euro parę mieszkań (Gdyż w jednym byśmy się nie pomieścili). Recepcjonista lekko zdziwiony na widok mojej ekipy powiedział jedynie, że jedno z mieszkań (A dokładnie te najmowane przeze mnie, Klaudię, Freddiego i Leona) jest podobno nawiedzone. A przynajmniej najmujący go goście skarżyli się min. na lewitujące obiekty. Żaden z nas ma też nie zaglądać do ostatniego nienajmowanego przez nikogo noclegu w owym motelu. Nie powiedział dlaczego. Czyżby w tym motelu działo się coś podejrzanego ?... Rozdział 29: Hotel Zaczynało się ściemniać (W tym Rzymie coś szybko zapada zmierzch). Postanowiliśmy zacząć poszukiwania następnego dnia. Wszyscy udali się do swoich pokoi, i próbowali zasnąć. No prawie wszyscy. W naszym pokoju, ciągle coś się paliło, a to lampa "bo muszę do toalety", a to latarka "bo coś jest za oknem",a to Leon "bo tak". Z tego ostatniego, Freddy i Klaudia ciągle korzystali robiąc cienie na ścianie. Kiedy im się to znudziło zaczęli (pomimo moich "idźcie już spać") opowiadać sobie straszne historie. Kiedy tor rozmowy zszedł na tajemniczy pokój, rozmowa zamieniła się w szept. W pewnym momencie Klaudia powiedziała: -Idę do toalety. Po paru minutach Freddy oznajmił że chce mu się pić, i również wyszedł. Potem Leon, wyraził chęć poszukania reszty, i również opuścił pomieszczenie. Leżałem tak jeszcze parę minut, dopóki nie dotarło do mnie wreszcie, że dzieciarnia poszła do zakazanego pokoju... (Hobbit100) Zerwałem się na nogi i w miarę szybkim krokiem wyszedłem z pokoju na korytarz, a z niego do zakazanego mieszkania. Drzwi do niego prowadzące były otwarte. Przygotowany na wszystko wszedłem do zniszczonego i odrapanego pokoju. Było w nim dość ciemno, ale widziałem wystarczająco dużo. Już miałem się zabrać do szukania tych bachorów, gdy nagle same się znalazły. Z jednego z pokojów wyszli Freddy, Klaudia i Leon oświetlający drogę pozostałym za pomocą swych świetlistych oczu. Ja zobaczyłem ich, a oni mnie. Lekko wkurzony podszedłem do nich i powiedziałem: - No dobra ! Koniec zabawy ! Wracać mi natychmiast do łóżek ! Słyszeliście przecież, że do tego pokoju nie wolno wchodzić ! - (Leonardo) Sorry. Ale i tak tu nikogo nie znaleźliśmy. To miejsce nie jest nawiedzone. Czysty bullshit. W tym momencie na dziwnym trafem wciąż działającym zegarze zawieszonym na ścianie wybiła północ. W tej też chwili drzwi za nami prowadzące do owego zakazanego pokoju zamknęły się z hukiem, a inne drzwi prowadzące do jakiejś zamkniętej części tegoż mieszkania otworzyły się i wyszła z nich tak jakby kobieta. Szczupła, o szarej skórze i długich blond włosach zasłaniających jej oczy. No i ostre pazury zamiast paznokci. DUŻE ostre pazury... (Nightmare Story) Cała nasza czwórka jak na zawołanie odwróciła się. Kobieta podniosła głowę, miała całe czerwone oczy. Powoli zaczynaliśmy się cofać. -Znasz ta kobietę?- szepnąłem w stronę Leona. W końcu ona mogła być jego znajomą. -Nie! W tym momencie Leon zaczął lewitować. Chyba z nerwów. Teraz wszystkie oczy (nawet te czerwone) wpatrywały się w usiłującego wrócić na ziemię, acz z niezbyt dobrym skutkiem, Leonarda. W końcu Freddy`emu udało się chwycić go za nogę. Kobieta wybuchnęła śmiechem, a ja korzystając z okazji wyważyłem drzwi... (Hobbit100) Te już po jednym walnięciem w nie z rozpędu przestały stanowić przeszkodę. Freddy zaś ściągnął Leonardo na ziemię, ale i w tym samym czasie ta kobieta przestała się śmiać i rzuciła się na nas. Klaudia ocaliła nas jednak, gdy ja i Freddy podnosiliśmy Leo z podłogi. Dziewczynka zwyczajnie popchnęła kobietę, która mimo bycia jakimś upiorem przewróciła się na sofę, co dodatkowo zwiększyło czas jej podnoszenia się. W tym czasie zdążyliśmy wszyscy wyjść z pokoju, a ja zamknąłem drzwi w ostatniej chwili, nim ta kobieta się stamtąd wydostała. Z dużą ulgą oparłem się o drzwi prowadzące do tego strasznego, faktycznie nawiedzonego miejsca. I to był błąd ! Chwilę potem szpony tego widma przebiły drzwi, a następnie mnie na wylot. Patrzyłem, jak z mojego brzucha wystaje szponiasta dłoń, która chwilę potem znika wciągnięta przez właścicielkę z powrotem do przeklętego mieszkania. Upadłem, krwawiąc obficie... (Nightmare Story) Ostatnie co zobaczyłem, to Klaudia, Freddy i Leo ciągnący mnie po podłodze. Obudziłem się. Naprawdę się obudziłem. W dodatku nade mną stał Slenderman! Sprawdziłem ranę na moim brzuchu. Była zszyta. Podniosłem się z hotelowego łóżka i... zepsułem epickość sytuacji wywalając się na BENa. Normalnego BENa. O co tutaj chodzi? W końcu zdecydowałem się usiąść na podłodze, i spytać, co się działo pod moją nieobecność. Rozdział 30: Hajsownicy Kontraatakują Slenderman opowiedział mi całą historię. "Otóż ta trójka" wskazał na Klaudię, Freddy`ego i Leo "Przyniosła cię do tego pokoju, obudziła wszystkich, i powiedziała co się stało. Pierwsze co przyszło im do głowy, to odszukanie mnie, ponieważ potrafię wskrzeszać ludzi. Problem tkwił w tym, że tylko BEN, potrafił mnie odszukać. BEN w normalnej postaci. Tak więc wszyscy, bez tej trójki oczywiście" posłał groźne 'spojrzenie' w stronę winowajców "wyruszyli na poszukiwania członka mafii, który był odpowiedzialny za odebranie mocy BENa i Freddy`ego. Samolotem szybko wrócili do Polski, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania od tamtego opuszczonego kina. Okazało się że trafili w dziesiątkę. Niestety okazało się że tamten człowiek nie ma już tamtych mocy. Niejaki Hubert, pod wpływem nacisku, powiedział im że można odebrać komuś moc i przenieść ją do kogoś innego. Wtedy osobie obdarowanej siłą kogoś innego powracają dawne zdolności. Taką wymianę przystali BEN i Marionetka. BEN stał się Drownedem, a Marionetka człowiekiem, okazało się że jest małym chłopcem, chyba w wieku tej dziewczynki. Reszty chyba się domyślasz." Po dokończeniu historii Slendermana, pierwsze o co zapytałem to: "Gdzie jest Marionetka?"... Odpowiedziało nam: "Przestańcie mnie tak nazywać!", zagłuszone przez ścianę..... (Hobbit100) Chwilę potem "Marionetka" wszedł do naszego pokoju. Faktycznie, był chłopcem na oko 10-letnim, ale za to komicznie ubranym. Wyglądał jak klaun z tym makijażem i śmiesznym kostiumem w barwach czerń-fiolet. I wyglądał na dość obrażonego. Chciałem go zapytać, jak ma na imię, ale odpowiedział: - No niestety, ale to było tak dawno, że zapomniałem, jak mam na imię. Ale mimo wszystko fajnie jest być znowu człowiekiem. - (Ja) Byle by tylko ci nie odbiło jak Freddiemu. Po czym próbowałem wstać. Dziwnym trafem udało się. Nie czułem przy tym żadnego bólu ani ograniczeń. Slender to to jednak umie wskrzeszać. Spojrzałem na zegar. Był środek dnia. Zapytałem moją ekipę, jak obsługa motelu przyjęła to, że złamaliśmy zakaz i udaliśmy się to tego nawiedzonego pokoju. BEN mi odpowiedział, że jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą, ale podejrzewają, co się tam działo, gdyż incydent był dość głośny. BEN dodał, żebyśmy się pospieszyli, nim ktokolwiek się skapnie, do czego tam doszło, bo w najlepszym przypadku dowiedzą się, że mamy z sobą nie tylko ludzi, ale i też nieludzi. Biorąc pod uwagę nasz fart, było to całkiem możliwe. No i tak, trzeba było znaleść tą figurkę z sylwetkami. Zapytałem naszego wróżbitę, alias Pana S, gdzie w tym Rzymie może się "ukrywać" artefakt. Powiedział jedynie - "Duchy mi mówią, że w podziemiach Koloseum, ale czeka tam na nas mnóstwo niebezpieczeństw". No fajnie, Koloseum, i to jeszcze podziemna jego część. Nawet idealna kryjówka na starożytny artefakt... (Nightmare Story) Po odpowiedzi naszego magika, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Prędko kazałem się schować nie-ludzkiej części mojej załogi, i poprosiłem Freddy`ego aby je otworzył. Okazało się że był to właściciel tajemniczego motelu. Przekazał nam, że wie co się stało, i mamy przyjść za 10 minut do jego gabinetu. Czyżby coś wyczuwał? Po wyjściu tego człowieka, powiedziałem tym "paranormalnym" że spotkamy się pod hotelem. Oczywiście oprócz BENa który również miał zarezerwowany pokój. Leo najwyżej pożyczy mu okulary... (Hobbit100) Tak więc udaliśmy się do gabinetu właściciela, ale sprzątacz stojący przed biurem kazał tylko mnie wejść do środka, gdyż wyglądałem na przywódcę tej mojej kompanii. Wszedłem więc do ciasnego pokoju pełnego różnych szafek z aktówkami ze stołem i krzesłami po środku. Po drugiej stronie stołu siedział ten właściciel zajazdu. Już chciałem wyjmować słownik, by się z nim porozumieć, ale ten mi przerwał: - Nie musi pan. Mówię po polsku, bo sam jestem Polakiem. Zdziwiony ? Rozpoznałem, że jesteście moimi rodakami, kiedy w tak żałosny sposób próbowaliście się z nami dogadywać za pomocą słownika. A teraz do rzeczy - jak pan sam widział, ten jeden pokój w motelu jest nawiedzony. Otóż wiele lat temu mieściły się tutaj slumsy, w których pewnego dnia doszło do brutalnego morderstwa. Mąż zabił własną żonę. I to było właśnie w tym pokoju, który odgrodziliśmy od innych i nazwaliśmy go "pokojem zakazanym", gdyż nawet pracownicy nie mieli do niego wstępu. Tyle chyba panu wystarczy informacji. Tak, zupełnie jakbym to gdzieś już słyszał... (Nightmare Story) W pewnej chwili, coś do mnie dotarło. Jak najszybciej zakończyłem rozmowę, udałem się do reszty, i kazałem wyjść z hotelu. Kiedy wreszcie byliśmy na tamtej ciemnej uliczce, oraz umówionym punkcie wyjawiłem mojej ekipie powód mojego zdenerwowania. Przecież ten hotel jest z creepypasty! Nie mogliśmy podjąć decyzji, czy wrócić tam i porozmawiać, czy iść dalej. Zdecydowaliśmy się na.... (Hobbit100) "Wyrównanie" - nieludzie mieli zostać w motelu i czekać aż wrócimy, a tymczasem ja z resztą ekipy pójdziemy do Koloseum szukać tej figurki. Tak jak uzgodniliśmy, tak zrobiliśmy. Po drodze do zabytku rozmyślałem sobie o tym hotelu z creepypasty. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż dużo już napotkałem dziwów w mojej przygodzie, to taki nawiedzony hotel powinienem raczej wrzucić do zapełnionego już kosza z napisem "Zbiegi okoliczności". No poważnie, spotkałbym jeszcze Jeffa the Killera i miałbym już komplet dziwadeł. Chociaż i to, jak się niedługo potem okazało, też miało się stać... (Nightmare Story) Ale wracając do sprawy. Udałem się wraz z ludźmi do tego miejsca, gdzie miał przebywać zaginiony posążek. Miał. Po dotarciu na miejsce, okazało się że zapomnieliśmy o pewnej bardzo istotnej sprawie, a min. jak my się tam dostaniemy. Po dosyć długiej dyskusji, postanowiliśmy przekupić strażnika przy wejściu do Koloseum. W końcu zostało mi jeszcze trochę kasy... (Hobbit100) Lecz strażnik okazał się nieprzekupny. Trzeba było jednak jakoś dostać się przynajmniej do podziemi, gdzie ów artefakt miał się znajdować. Postanowiliśmy poszukać pomocy u okolicznych mieszkańców. Może znali jakieś tajne przejście albo w ten czy inny sposób pomogli by nam się tam dostać. Ledwo przeszliśmy kilka przecznic, gdy trafiliśmy do jakiegoś pustego i dziwnie cichego zaułka. Zza rogu usłyszeliśmy odgłosy jakiejś rozmowy. Dziwne było to, iż rozmowa była przeprowadzana w języku polskim i to, że była prowadzona w takim dość znajomym mi slangu. Ukradkiem zajrzeliśmy do tamtej uliczki i zobaczyliśmy - tak jak myślałem - Radzieckie Pieseły! Hajsownicy musieli nas śledzić aż do Rzymu, albo ktoś dał im cynk, że tu jesteśmy... (Nightmare Story) Postanowiliśmy wyjść z uliczki na pełną ludzi aleję i spróbować wtopić się w tłum. Tak wiem że było to głupie, jednak nie mieliśmy zbytnio wyborów. W sumie było by dobrze. Ba! Wręcz idealnie. Gdybyśmy... nie zaczęli iść pod prąd... (Hobbit100) Pieseły szybko zobaczyły rozpychającą się grupę dziwnie wyglądających osób. Ludzie na ulicy nawet nie zareagowali na widok dwumetrowych pół-ludzi, pół-psów, gdyż sądząc po szarfach rozwieszonych nad aleją, musiało tam trwać jakieś święto, a Pieseły z jego okazji mogły być jakimiś przebierańcami. Wiedząc, że bez ucieczki nie zgubimy tych gałganów, ruszyliśmy biegiem przed siebie. Wbiegliśmy do bocznych uliczek, gdzie moja drużyna kompletnie się rozbiegła na wszystkie strony. Zwyczajnie się rozdzieliliśmy. Gdy ja sam w końcu upewniony, że zgubiłem pościg, zatrzymałem się przy jakimś targowisku i rozejrzałem się, to okazało się, że moich towarzyszy już nie ma! W trakcie ucieczki zwyczajnie się pogubiliśmy w tej plątaninie uliczek... (Nightmare Story) Zaczęliśmy więc szukać siebie nawzajem. Uwierzcie mi to nie było łatwe, zwłaszcza że musieliśmy unikać przy okazji Piesełów. No, przynajmniej ja musiałem unikać ich wzroku, gdyż nie wiedziałem, jak było u reszty, skoro byliśmy rozdzieleni. Kryłem się przed Piesełami, wtapiając się w tłum i kryjąc się za czym popadnie. Swoją drogą niezły etap skradankowy mi się wtedy trafił. Cholerni Haj$ownicy, skąd wiedzieli, że byliśmy w Rzymie? Po godzinie takiego ukrywania swej osoby przed patrolującymi teren siepaczami Gimpera udało mi się znaleźć tylko Klaudię i Orangutanusa którzy trzymali się razem od momentu naszego rozdzielenia. Po innych nie było śladu. Po kolejnej godzinie poszukiwań, zrezygnowani, wróciliśmy do hotelu. Nie mogliśmy przecież zacząć poszukiwania bez reszty. A tu niespodzianka... (Hobbit100) Wszyscy moi towarzysze tam byli! W naszym pokoju wyjaśnili mi, że Slender wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak (W końcu to demon), po czym teleportował się do Paula, który ukrywał się za śmietnikiem. Razem z nim dzięki mocy Slendermana odnaleźli pozostałych członków drużyny i przy okazji zlikwidowali po drodze parę Radzieckich Piesełów. Tak oto wrócili do hotelu, przy czym o mnie, Klaudii i Orangutanusie "zapomnieli", gdyż przybyło wsparcie Hajsów. Gdy skończono mi mówić o tym, jak się pozbieraliśmy do kupy, usłyszeliśmy na dole hotelu jakiś strzał i krzyki, które jednak szybko ucichły. Krótko potem usłyszeliśmy kroki na korytarzu i... głos Gimpera mówiący coś w stylu: - Ram pam pam, leci BAN, ram pam ram leci BAN... Haj$ownicy musieli wiedzieć, gdzie mamy kryjówkę, toteż nie chcąc wpaść w ich ręce, zdecydowaliśmy się na ucieczkę. W naszym pokoju znajdowało się okno, więc otworzyliśmy je i kolejno przez nie wyskakiwaliśmy (Nie było daleko do ziemi, więc śmierć nam raczej nie groziła po skoku), przy czym Slender się przeteleportował, a BEN wyskoczył z okna na główkę. Ja byłem ostatni i to był błąd - w momencie, gdy ja miałem skakać, do naszego pokoju wdarły się Radzieckie Pieseły z AK47 wraz z Gimperem uzbrojonym w pistolet. Już miałem skakać, gdy w ostatniej chwili jeden z Piesełów chwycił mnie i przywarł do ściany jakieś pół metra nad podłogą, a pozostałe we mnie celowały. Gimper zaś złowieszczo się uśmiechnął i powiedział do mnie swoje słynne - "Cześć cwelu !"... (Nightmare Story) Miałem nieprawdopodobne szczęście. Moja ekipa zauważyła moją nieobecność, i wróciła do motelu. Właściciel tego oto wspaniałego przybytku, również zaczął interweniować. Kiedy moi ludzie (I nieludzie) walczyli z piesełami, dyrektor zagwizdał, i popukał kilka razy w ścianę. Niemalże natychmiast pojawiła się przed nami ta demoniczna kobieta, która mnie zabiła... (Hobbit100) Natychmiast rzuciła się ona na Pieseły. Kule z kałachów niby ją przebijały i trafiały, ale ta niestrudzenie szarżowała dalej. Gdy podeszła, Pieseły zaczęły okładać ją kolbami swych karabinów, a ona siekać ich swoimi wielkimi pazurami. Jeśli się nie mylę, ona jednym machnięciem odcięła głowę jednemu z Radzieckich Piesełów. Obrzydliwy widok. W związku z tym napastnicy musieli skupić na nią więcej uwagi, co z kolei dało nam szansę na ucieczkę. Wybiegliśmy przez okno wraz z dyrektorem. Biegliśmy co sił w nogach, niezważając na zdziwionych i zarazem przestraszonych ludzi mijanych na ulicach i alejkach. Haj$ownicy jednak tak łatwo nie odpuszczali. Pieseły biegły za nami, od czasu do czasu strzelając ostrzegawczo z kałachów. Jeszcze gorsze było to, iż do pościgu za nami zaprzątnięto helikopter... (Nightmare Story) W pewnej chwili jakaś zamaskowana postać wyskoczyła zza rogu, i złapała mnie za rękę po czym pobiegła przed siebie. Moja ekipa oczywiście pognała za mną, oprócz właściciela hostelu. Nie wiem dlaczego. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu wylądowaliśmy w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce. Pieseły zgubiliśmy po drodze. Nawet helikopter odpuścił. Zamaskowany nieznajomy odsłonił twarz. Okazało się że był to Jeff the Killer we własnej osobie. Popatrzył mi w oczy, i i wymruczał pod nosem coś w stylu "Uważaj lepiej w co się pakujesz. Cholerna przepowiednia", po czym zauważył BENa. -Co ty tu do k#rwy nędzy robisz!- Wykrzyczał mu w twarz. BEN rozejrzał się dookoła szukając osoby do której Jeff mógłby mówić, jednak takowej nie znalazł. -Emmm... Stoję. -Ile razy mam powtarzać, na oczy was widzieć nie chcę! -Twoje oczy, twoja decyzja. Weź jednak pod uwagę fakt, że to ty się niespodziewanie zjawiłeś, nie na odwrót. Jeff dojrzał i Leona. -Ja pie#dolę! Tylko nie ty sk#rwielu! -Mogę wiedzieć co ci takiego zrobiłem?!- Leo próbował być spokojny. -Jesteś! Nagle macka podniosła go za nogę... (Hobbit100) Jeff zaczął krzyczeć ze złości i bezskutecznie próbować dźgnąć nożem trzymającą go w powietrzu mackę Slendera, która jednak zręcznie manewrowała, unikając tym samym ciosów. Zapytałem Jeffa, czemu on tak nienawidzi BENA i Leona. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem: - Nie twoja sprawa złamasie ! - (Ja) Aleś ty wulgarny ! Dobra Slender, puść go, bo jego krzyki niepotrzebnie zwrócą na nas uwagę. (Slender Man opuszcza Jeffa, który po chwili wstaje, otrzepując się z brudu) - (Ja) To powiesz w końcu, czemu tak wszystkich zwyzywasz i co tu robisz ? - (Jeff) Nie interesuj się. Jeszcze sprowadzisz na mnie kłopoty, jeśli ci powiem, co tu robię. A z BENEM i Leonem to mam takie, że tak powiem, prywatne sprawy do rozwiązania. W każdym razie muszę iść, bo nie jestem tu bo to, by się opalać na plaży. Niemniej będę was miał na oku. A w szczególności was dwóch. (Spogląda na BENA i Leonardo, po czym odbiega, znikając za zakrętem) Teraz mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że spotkałem już chyba wszystko, co dziwne, wszystko, co tworzy jedną kompletną całość - spotkałem Jeffa, Slendermana, animatroniki i inne postacie z Creepypast i Miejskich Legend, a pomyśleć, że to jeszcze nie wszystko ! Trzeba było jednak nie uśmiechać się jak debile, bo się spotkało Jeffa the Killera, tylko wrócić do Koloseum szukać wejścia do podziemi... (Nightmare Story) Wróciliśmy do okolic Koloseum i zauważyliśmy w remontowanej strefie zabytku otwarte wrota do podziemi. Niestrzeżone. Nawet robotników nigdzie nie było. Zrobiłem epickiego facepalma i podbiegłem do nich. "No co? Na co czekacie?" zapytałem widząc niezdecydowanie na twarzach przyjaciół. -Czy nie uważasz że to tak trochę za proste?- To był Paul. Przeanalizowałem tą decyzję dwa razy i uznałem to za lekko podejrzane. Ale cóż. Nie miałem zbytnio wyboru. Przeszliśmy przez bramę. Rozdział 31: Rzymianie Dostaliśmy się do podziemi. Nareszcie! Do labiryntu tuneli w podziemi. Szliśmy raz w prawo, raz w lewo, a końca nie widać. W pewnym momencie BEN zaczął sobie podśpiewywać. Zapewne z nudów. Wkrótce reszta dzieciaków do niego dołączyła, i całe przejście rozbrzmiewało słowami "Jesteśmy w tunelu!". "Nareszcie was znaleźliśmy! Powinniśmy podziękować tym smarkaczom ale chyba się obejdzie!"- Zabrzmiało z jednego z ciemniejszych korytarzy... (Hobbit100) Po chwili z owego korytarza wyszło dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w autentyczne zbroje rzymskich legionistów wraz z autentycznym ekwipunkiem. Patrzyli na nas zdziwieni, a my patrzyliśmy zdziwieni na nich. W końcu jeden z nich powiedział do drugiego po angielsku: - (Legionista 1) Ej, Marcelinius, to chyba nie są ci zbiegli gladiatorzy, których szukamy. Idź do Cezara i powiedz mu, kogo znaleźliśmy w tunelach. Ja ich przypilnuję. - (Legionista 2) Robi się Plinius. Po czym jeden z nich oddzielił się od dwuosobowego patrolu i zniknął w ciemnościach... (Nightmare Story) Po około 20 minutach czekania, postanowiłem nawiązać kontakt słowny z tym "Legionistą". -No więc... Co tu robicie?- Zapytałem z braku lepszego pomysłu. -A co nie widać? Mój przyjaciel i ja szukamy zbiegłych gladiatorów. Ci tchórze chcą uniknąć walki na śmierć i życie. -A-cha. A czy mogę spytać który mamy rok?... (Hobbit100) Tu legionista mnie zadziwił: - (Legionista) Mamy rok 2015 idioto, w kalendarz nie patrzyłeś ? - (Ja) To wy nie jesteście jakimiś utkniętymi w przeszłości dziwakami ?! - (Legionista) Nie wiem, czemu ci to mówię, ale i tak ci powiem - jesteśmy po prostu sektą wyznających starożytnych Rzymian. Mówić coś więcej ? Tak, oto KOLEJNA sekta stanęła na mojej drodze. Najpierw Neonaziści, teraz Rzymianie. Zabrakło jeszcze wyznawców Latającego Potwora Spaghetti... (Nightmare Story) Pomyślałem chwilę nad wyjściem z tej sytuacji. -Tooo... Czy moglibyśmy już sobie iść? Nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać.- Powiedziałem chociaż doskonale znałem odpowiedź. -Nie! Zapewne wszystko wygadalibyście jakimś strażnikom. -A czy mógłbym chociaż wiedzieć ilu was jest?- Nie chciałem przeceniać naszych możliwości bojowych. -A co cię to? -No wiesz, chciałbym znać waszą potęgę.- Próbowałem mu zamydlić oczy. -Och... Wiesz, wystarczająco dużo aby obronić te ruiny, a potem jeszcze stawiać opór przez 24 na dobę! -Widzisz! Co niby miało by się stać, gdybyś nam powiedział. Jest nas dosłownie garstka.- Bo była. Co prawda trochę duża "garstka". -No dobra, ale to zostaje między nami. Jasne?!- pokiwałem głową- Jest nas jakiś tysiąc. Przez chwilę gapiłem się tępo przed siebie, układając myśli. Tysiąc? W tych podziemiach? Musieliby sobie chyba zrobić jakiś własny ekosystem. Spory ekosystem. Po chwili zjawił się drugi legionista, i nakazał iść za nim. Oczywiście w każdej chwili mogłem dać sygnał drużynie i kazać im ich zaatakować, jednak chciałem wiedzieć co jest głębiej pod ziemią. Ciekawość była silniejsza. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, doznałem niemałego szoku. Czy moglibyście podejrzewać że pod koloseum rośnie sobie podziemny las, a obok niego idealna replika rzymskiego miasta? Ja też nie. Wielkie lampy pełniące rolę słońca rozświetlały ulice, na których bawiły się dzieci, i krzątali mieszkańcy. Popatrzyłem się w górę, i wstrzymałem oddech. Na wysokiej kolumnie pośrodku miasta stała złota figura, przedstawiająca dwie postaci. Znaleźliśmy ją!... (Hobbit100) Lecz nie mogliśmy się od razu po nią udać, gdyż najpierw musieliśmy się udać za legionistami do tego całego Cezara. Ludzie na ulicach podziemnego miasta na nasz widok natychmiast przerywali swe codzienne czynności i patrzyli się na nas zdziwionym wzrokiem. Prawdę mówiąc, zgodzę się z ich reakcją na moją ekipę, w końcu przyciągała ona wzrok jak nikt inny. W końcu doszliśmy do pałacu zbudowanego takim samym stylem co inny budynki w mieście, gdzie z kolei zaprowadzono nas do tego całego Cezara, który musiał być przywódca tego podziemnego ludu. Nieco podstarzały mężczyzna siedzący na tronie w wielkiej sali w dość bogatych szatach podobnie jak inni eks-rzymianie szeroko otworzył oczy na nas widok, po czym rzekł coś do strażników po łacinie. Po chwili z nami zacząć standardowo rozmawiać po angielsku. Długo z nami rozmawiał, powiem tylko, że jego język był dość kulturalny. Sama rozmowa przebiegała tak - najpierw zapytał nas, jak i ludzi jak i nieludzi, jak mamy na imię, po czym zaczął nam tłumaczyć, co tu się dzieje. Powiedział, że jest on przywódca nowej subkultury mieszkającej w podziemnym lesie pod koloseum, gdyż on sam (Ten cały Cezar) miał wizję, w której widział koloseum, tunele pod nim, a następnie podziemny las i ruiny się w nim znajdujące. Ściągnął więc wszystkich chętnych, dokopał się wraz z podwładnymi do ukrytych pod Koloseum podziemi i tak oto w ciągu 10 lat rozwinęli tu sobie swoje własne, osobliwe miasto-państwo ze staro-rzymską kulturą. Innymi słowy taka sekta, tyle że na większą skalę. Zapytałem go, czy możemy wziąć sobie tą figurkę znajdującą się ponad miastem, ale odpowiedział, że po co nam replika, skoro prawdziwy artefakt znajduje się w tunelach pod pałacem. Tunelach bardzo niebezpiecznych, gdyż zamieszkanych przez mityczne bestie i obwarowane pułapkami tak, że nawet ci fanatycy tam się nie zapuścili. Po skończonym tłumaczeniu co i jak kazał nam wszystkim wyjść. Wyjątkiem byłem ja, gdyż Cezar najwyraźniej chciał wziąć mnie na jakąś prywatną rozmowę... (Nightmare Story) Kiedy już staliśmy w pustym pomieszczeniu, Cezar spojrzał mi w oczy i powiedział: -Wiem kim jesteś. To ty jesteś główną częścią przepowiedni. Myślałem chwilę nad słowami Cezara. Przecież muszę się wreszcie wgłębić w tą całą przepowiednię. Ktoś musi mi ją opowiedzieć ze szczegółami. Zapytałem się o taką przysługę władcę Rzymu. -Osobiście nie. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia, jednak na ulicach miasta znajdziesz człowieka o imieniu Marcus. On jest od takich spraw ekspertem. Powiedzcie mu, że sam Cezar was przysłał. -Mam jeszcze kilka pytań co do statuetki... -Porozmawiamy jak wrócisz. Chcąc nie chcąc udaliśmy się we wskazane miejsce... (Hobbit100) Ów Marcus mieszkał w willi w zachodniej części dziwnego miasta. Zapukaliśmy, a mieszkaniec domostwa bez sprawdzania, kto jest za drzwiami, otworzył nam i kazał wejść do środka. Marcus wyjaśnił nam, że jest wróżbitą i spodziewał się nas. Widać, Pan S ma kolegę po fachu. On również gadał po angielsku, więc w miarę dobrze się porozumiewaliśmy. Nawet sympatyczny, ale i zarazem tajemniczy gość z niego. Powiedział nam, że gdy przybyli tu do tego tajemniczego podziemnego lasu, okazało się, że nie było tu nic niebezpiecznego. Poza tajemniczą kopalnią znajdującą się pod najbardziej zachowaną ruiną w tym podziemnym świecie, którą przerobiono na pałac. Z owej kopalni co noc dochodziły dziwne odgłosy, toteż nawet najdzielniejsi członkowie osobliwej subkultury bali się tam iść. Niemniej sam Marcus przewidział, że w tym że tunelu znajduje się starożytny artefakt i nawet opisał jego wygląd. Eks-rzymianie odtworzyli go i ustanowili "znakiem obronnym" ich podziemnej cywilizacji w nadziei, że powstrzyma on zło znajdujące się w tajemniczej kopalni przed wydostaniem się na zewnątrz... (Nightmare Story) Na koniec dodał jeszcze, że w przepowiedni jest wyraźnie napisane, iż to właśnie ja mam ją odnaleźć. No to już nie potrzebuję wyjaśnień Cezara. Co mam teraz zrobić? - Jak to co? Wyruszyć na poszukiwania! Jako że zapadał zmierzch (Czyli lampy zaczynały powoli gasnąć) Marcus zaoferował nam nocleg. Postanowiliśmy przyjąć ofertę. Zaprowadził nas do obszernej izby z czymś na kształt łóżek, i pozostawił, życząc dobrych snów. Nawet nie zapytałem po co mu ich tyle, tylko wykończony tym dniem, położyłem się na pierwszym z brzegu, i zasnąłem. Obudził mnie Marcus. Powiedział że podano jedzenie. Jako że byłem niesamowicie głodny, szybko się ogarnąłem, i popędziłem do stołu. Śniadanie nie składało się ze zbyt wielu produktów, i to w dosyć małych porcjach. A szkoda. Właśnie wtedy wyjawiłem Marcusowi, że chciałbym jak najszybciej zdobyć tą statuetkę. Po posiłku udaliśmy się wraz z Marcusem do Cezara, zgłosić naszą chęć odnalezienia tajemniczej figury... Rozdział 32: Wyprawa po Artefakt (Hobbit100) Zaś w pałacu u Cezara po krótkich przygotowaniach wyprawy po artefakt zaprowadzono nas do podziemnej części pałacu, gdzie jeden z korytarzy nie był oświetlony, był zakratowany i był mocno pilnowany przez legionistów. To była właśnie ta kopalnia, gdzie znajdował się artefakt. Kratę podniesiono a nam wręczono pochodnie. A przynajmniej tym, co mieli ręce i ową pochodnią umieli się posługiwać. Marcus powiedział mi przed wyprawą: - I żeby nie było - ten artefakt nie da jakiejś nadludzkiej siły czy superwzroku. On pozwoli ci przewidywać przyszłość z dokładnością i jej zapobiegać, jak zrozumiesz przesłanie. Powodzenia. Przydadzą ci się, bo nawet ja nie wiem, jakie prastare bestie czają się we wnętrzu kopalni... Po czym weszliśmy do kopalni. Oświetlając sobie drogę, po jakichś 200 metrach natknęliśmy się na oświetloną pochodniami część tunelu. Dziwne, przecież ta kopalnia jest chyba opuszczona, jak to nam mówili Eks-rzymianie. Jednocześnie też natknęliśmy się na leżące po bokach tunelu ludzkie kości. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, iż nagle owe szczątki zaczęły się ruszać! Po kilku chwilach połączyły się one za pomocą jakiejś magii w pełnoprawne szkielety, każdy uzbrojony w zardzewiały miecz i prostą drewnianą tarczę. Chyba nie muszę mówić, jak szkielety zareagowały na intruzów, czyli na nas... (Nightmare Story) Nasza ekipa lustrowała przez chwilę monstra od stóp, do czaszek, po czym zaczęła odpierać atak. Walka była długa i zacięta. A dlaczego? Bo szkielet po odrąbaniu ręki czy nogi znowu ją sobie doczepiał. Tylko odcięcie łba i przebicie czaszki na wylot coś tu dawało. Po skończonej walce, usłyszeliśmy za sobą głuche warknięcie, a potem kobiecy krzyk.... (Hobbit100) Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, jak Moahtar warczy na jakąś kobietę ubraną w stylu tych rzymskich fanatyków. Kazałem Moahtarowi przestać, a kobiecie powiedzieć, kim jest i co tu robi. Odpowiedziała płynną angielszczyzną: - Później wam powiem, kim jestem. Teraz liczy się dopełnienie przepowiedni. Zdziwieni ? Marcus nie jest jedynym wróżbitą, jakiego posiada moja subkultura. Wiedząc, iż raczej sobie nie poradzicie, wkradłam się tu za wami i chcę wam pomóc. Dobrze by było, żebyście wszyscy dotarli do artefaktu cali i zdrowi. Będę wam mówić, co wasz czeka na drodze do figurki i jak sobie radzić z niebezpieczeństwami. Za 50 metrów czeka was omijanie gilotyn przecinających korytarz, a zaraz za nimi duże pomieszczenie, gdzie czeka na was pierwsza poważna przeszkoda - Król Szkieletów. Ruszajmy więc teraz. Kurczę, muszę przyznać, że kimkolwiek ona jest, jest dosyć tajemnicza, skoro tak zwięźle się wypowiada. Ale hej, oferuje pomoc, to czemu nie skorzystać ?... (Nightmare Story) Po małej naradzie, zdecydowaliśmy -niejednogłośnie - że przyjmiemy propozycję kobiety. Tajemnicza dama bardzo się ucieszyła. To chyba dobrze. Po jakiejś minucie wędrówki po zawiłych tunelach, nasza przewodniczka nagle się zatrzymała. -To tutaj. Spojrzeliśmy najpierw na siebie, a potem na korytarz. Kobieta wzięła jakiś kamień leżący nieopodal, i cisnęła w ciemność. No może nie aż tak bardzo "ciemność", skoro mieliśmy pochodnie i Leo. W jednej chwili mechanizm został uruchomiony, a z sufitu zaczęły spadać, i podnosić zaostrzone metale. Co mieliśmy zrobić? Iść przed siebie. Zasada była jedna, "nie dać się przerobić na części pierwsze". Szliśmy po kolei. Tylko ja razem z Klaudią, na końcu kolejki. Większość z nas wyszła bez uszczerbku. Tylko Paulowi ucięło kawałek bluzki, a BENowi lekko przycięto włosy. No teraz nasza kolej. Powoli przechodziłem przez korytarz, trzymając za rękę dziewczynkę. Pierwsza gilotyna. Wziąłem dziecko na ręce, i przeskoczyłem w ostatnim momencie... (Hobbit100) A następnie drugą, trzecią i wszystkie kolejne bez żadnego ciachnięcia. Aż dziw bierze, że przy moim szczęściu się to w ogóle udało. Odłożyłem Klaudię na ziemię i ruszyliśmy dalej. Po krótkiej drodze dotarliśmy do drzwi prowadzących do, jak mówiła kobieta, Króla Szkieletów, kim kolwiek on był. Ostrożnie je otworzyliśmy i weszliśmy do dużego, oświetlanego przez płonące niebieskim (!) płomieniem pochodnie pokoju wyrytego w ziemi. Zewsząd walały się skrzynie prawdopodobnie upchane kosztownościami, a na środku stała spora grupa szkieletów, z którymi mieliśmy już do czynienia. Za owym oddziałem stał zaś ten cały Król Szkieletów. Był on 3 razy większy od zwykłych szkieletów, w przeciwieństwie do swoich podwładnych był opancerzony i zamiast mieczem i tarczą władał dość dobrej jakości kataną trzymaną w jednej ręcę, a w drugiej trzymał coś w rodzaju różdzki. Jak się też okazało w trakcie walki, miał on niemal te same umiejętności co Starszy Szaman z wyspy kanibali, tyle że zamiast piorunów ciskał kulami ognia. Ciężką sprawą było więc spotkanie jego, jako pół wojownika, pół maga. Przygotowaliśmy się więc na ostre starcie... (Nightmare Story) Na szczęście sposoby pokonania go, były niemal identyczne, co u Starszego Szamana. Po jakiejś godzinie walki, Król Szkieletów musiał ustąpić naszej ekipie. Co ciekawe, ustąpić, nie polec. Kiedy został pokonany, nagle się zregenerował i zamienił w kamienny posąg, zapewne czekając na kolejnych podróżnych. Tak, mnie również bardzo to zdziwiło, jednak wracając do naszej wędrówki, w skalnej ścianie otworzył się korytarz, niemalże namawiając nas do wejścia. Już chciałem wykonać pierwszy krok, kiedy tajemnicza kobieta chwyciła mnie za bluzkę. -Zaczekaj, to pułapka. Zobacz sam.- powiedziała po czym na chwilę wystawiła rękę za wejście. Sufit spadł sekundę po tym, odsłaniając inne przejście. -To jest prawdziwa ścieżka- wskazała na wielką, żelazną bramę... (Hobbit100) Podeszliśmy do niej, ostrożnie stąpając, by przypadkiem nie uruchomić innej pułapki. Brama wyglądała na zardzewiałą. Ja i Paul próbowaliśmy ją podnieść tak, by reszta ekipy mogła przejść. O dziwo udało się, ale brama była cholernie ciężka. Na szczęście moja drużyna szybko przeszła pod kratą, w związku z czym nasz wysiłek nie trwał zbyt długo. Po przejściu na drugą stronę poszliśmy dalej wzdłuż tunelu. Po drodze ta tajemnicza kobieta zaczęła opowiadać o tym, co czeka nas dalej: - Przed nami legowisko Ghuli. Gdybyście nie wiedzieli, co to jest Ghul, jest to takie garbate stworzenie podobne do Allana (To ona przez cały ten czas znała członków mojej drużyny?!), ale jest mniej tchórzliwe, bardziej agresywne i nieco mniejsze. Jest połączeniem zombie z mutantem, ma duży, za przeproszeniem, ryj pełen ostrych kłów tam, gdzie powinien być (czyt: na twarzy), rozpoznać je można po skrawkach ubrań na sobie i włosów na głowie, po dużych ostrych pazurach zamiast palców, dużych białych oczach i są szybkimi, acz niezbyt odpornymi na ciosy stworami-kanibalami. No i oczywiście nie są przyjaźnie nastawione do wszystkiego, co żywe... (Nightmare Story) Jupi! Jeszcze jedna komnata! A może i więcej? Eh, a ja już się przygotowywałem na posążek. Coś tak czułem, że jeszcze duża droga przed nami. Rzeczywiście, po niedługim marszu dotarliśmy do kolejnych drzwi. Już chcieliśmy omówić taktykę działania, jednak oczywiście zostało nam to pszeszkodzone. Przez kogo, zapytacie. Otóż przez drzwi. Nie zdążyliśmy w pełni obejrzeć ich majestatu, a one już się otworzyły. Wysypała się z nich cała zgraja Ghuli. Myślę że stwierdzenie iż są agresywne to zdecydowanie za mało... (Hobbit100) Te potwory po prostu rządały naszej krwi, gdyż w takim szlaleństwie rzuciły się na nas, że ledwo zdążyliśmy zareagować. Zaczęliśmy odpierać zmasowany atak tych stworzeń, ale w przeciwieństwie do szkieletów, których było łącznie kilka gromad, Ghuli były całe stada! W tym bitewnym chaosie nawet nie zauważyliśmy, jak jedno z tych stworzeń podchodzi do Klaudii, chwyta ją i gdzieś z nią biegnie. Skapneliśmy się dopiero, gdy usłyszeliśmy krzyk dziewczynki. Wtedy zobaczyłem, jak trzymający ją Ghul znika w jakiejś ciemnej jaskini. Razem z Klaudią. W tym też momencie dziwnym trafem niedobitki Ghuli powbiegały do różnych otworów i dziur, kończąc tym samym walkę. Ale już nawet nie Ghule się liczyły. Trzeba było ratować Klaudię, i to prędko!... (NightmareStory) Oczywiście pognałem w kierunku tej ciemnej jamy, jednak tajemnicza kobieta złapała mnie za rękę. -Nie! Nie możesz! Trzeba wypełnić przepowiednie! Wyszarpnąłem jej moją dłoń, i wbiegłem do środka. Moja ekipa oczywiście za mną. Kobieta jeszcze krzyczała za nami jakieś obelgi, po czym dodała iż na nas zaczeka. Rozdział 33: W jaskini Ghuli W środku było ciemno, jak nie powiem gdzie. Zewsząd unosił się odór rozkładających się zwłok. Ziemia była pokryta jakimiś grzybami. Podsumowując: kiepsko. Po jaskini poruszaliśmy się, trzymając się za ręce niczym dzieci biegające po łące. Niezbyt trafne porównanie. Po jakiejś minucie ciszy oraz dwudziestu marszu po grzybach, dotarliśmy do jakiegoś kiepsko oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Wejrzałem ostrożnie do środka. Po czym zastygłem w takiej pozycji dobrą chwilę. Klaudia była ciągnięta po ziemi w stronę jakiegoś ogniska. Miała być ich kolacją. Musieliśmy działać szybko... (Hobbit100) Nie mieliśmy za bardzo czasu na opracowanie planu, więc wykonalismy swoją typową taktykę - wpędź do środka i rozwal wszystko co nieprzyjazne. Tak zrobiliśmy i Ghule od razu wleciały z kontratakiem. Dużo ich było, ale umiejętności Slendermana bardzo się przydały do ich masowej eliminacji. W końcu Ghule się wycofały, a my prędko popędziliśmy do leżącej na ziemi Klaudii. Tej na szczęście nic nie było po za tym, że była trochę pobrudzona. Podziękowała nam za szybki ratunek i już mieliśmy się zwijać z tego chorego miejsca, gdy wtem usłyszeliśmy jakieś grube kroki. Chwilę potem w świetle ogniska ujrzeliśmy TO. Cóż, skoro szkielety miały swojego króla, to ghule miały... Nawet trudno mi opisać, co to było. Monstrum wyposażone w zakrwawione tasaki wyglądało, jakby było zszyte z kilku trupów. Było przytym tak duże, że przerastało nawet Slendera. Paul na jego widok rzekł: - To ma ktoś jakiś plan?... (Nightmare Story) Ale planu oczywiście nikt nie miał. Zważając na okoliczności i to że byliśmy wykończeni po wcześniejszych walkach, każdy rozsądny człowiek by natychmiast sp##rdolił gdzie pieprz rośnie. W tym wypadku akurat grzyby. A że w naszej ekipie były same myślące bestie, nie trzeba mówić co zrobiliśmy... (Hobbit100) Zaczęliśmy oczywiście uciekać. Wbiegliśmy spowrotem do jaskini z grzybami. Stwór na szczęście okazał się być za duży, by się przecisnąć. Mimo to nadal biegliśmy. Stanęliśmy odpocząć dopiero, gdy spowrotem trafiliśmy do tej kobiety, która po zobaczeniu nas zaczęła jak typowa kobieta narzekać na to, jak teraz głupio postąpiliśmy i jakie ryzyko dla misji stworzyliśmy swoją głupotą. Gdy już odpoczeliśmy, ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę po jaskiniach Ghuli, po drodze odpierając od czasu do czasu atakujące nas niewielkie fale Ghuli. W końcu dotarliśmy do otwartych wrót prowadzących dalej do zapewne kolejnych zagrożeń. Już więc w miare zadowoleni faktem, iż opuszczamy te chore miejsce, chcieliśmy przez nie przejść, gdy nagle cała masa Ghuli zaczęła wychodzić z pod ziemi. Dosłownie... (Nightmare Story) Te małe stworki zaczęły się wygrzebywać spod ziemi. Ja nawet się nie będę pytał, czy one się specjalnie zakopały żywcem, czy może tak się robi małe Ghule. Na to pytanie chyba nigdy nie otrzymam odpowiedzi. Tak czy siak otoczyły nas, wejście, wyjście i ogólnie wszystko. Jednak nie gryziemy teraz wszyscy kwiatków od spodu. A dlaczego? To co wpadło do jaskini sprawiło że i my, i Ghule zaniechaliśmy swych czynności.... (Hobbit100) Do jaskini od strony wyjścia wszedł jakiś wojownik. Cały był opancerzony w zbroję, na której wyryte były jakieś dziwne symbole. Nie było widać u niego ani trochę skóry i twarzy, więc nie było w ogóle widać, czy to człowiek. Taką miał zbroję. Po chwili zdziwienia na widok niespodziewanego gościa Ghule wreszcie postanowiły się skupić na nim, ale wojownik prędko zasiekał je swoim ogromnym mieczem w około 20 sekund. Widać, zawodowiec jakiś. Gdy niedobitki Ghuli wycofały się z powrotem pod ziemię, chciałem owemu tajemniczemu wojownikowi podziękować za ratunek i rozprawienie się ze stworami, ale szybko okazało się, że ów jegomość nie jest zbyt ciepło nastawiony również do nas... (Nightmare Story) Podszedł do nas, i wykrzyknął: - Wy niewierni! Nigdy nie dostaniecie się do artefaktu bogów! Nie, dopóty my- święci strażnicy jeszcze stąpamy po tej ziemi. Gińcie nieczyści! Po czym wbiegł w nas, machając swoim wypasionym mieczem we wszystkie czternaście stron świata. Na szczęście Slender miał dobry refleks, więc chwycił go swymi mackami i podniósł do góry... (Hobbit100) Wojownik jeszcze bardziej się tym faktem rozścieczył i zaczął agresywniej machać mieczem, próbując bezskutecznie trafić Slendermana. Chciałem się jakoś z nim dogadać, ale on ciągle nie dawał za wygraną, zatem zrezygnowany kazałem Slenderowi go "skasować", ale bez zabijania. Cios inną macką w kark wystarczył, by położyć wojownika do snu na conajmniej kilka godzin. Gdy leżał już na ziemi, zapytałem: - 'Jezu, co to był za wariat? Skąd on tu przybył i czy jest ich więcej? Przwodniczko, powiedz, co tam widzisz w swoich wizjach.". Tajemnicza kobieta zaczęła szukać moich odpowiedzi, trzymając się za skroń. Dziwne trochę, ale skoro pomaga jej to wróżyć, to proszę bardzo. W końcu nagle opuściła dłoń i otworzyła oczy, dając nam znać, że właśnie skończyła "wróżbienie". Zapytałem ją, co zobaczyła. Odpowiedziała: - Adamie, te ruiny w miejscu, w którym znajduje się i mieszka moja osobliwa społeczność, nie wzieły się znikąd. Ktoś je zbudował. Gdzieś na koncu tego tunelu znajduje się inna, nieodkryta, do dziś żyjąca tu starożytna cywilizacja!... (Nightmare Story) Przetworzyłem w mózgu jeszcze raz wszystkie informacje, po czym stwierdziłem iż zaczynam się już w tym wszystkim gubić. Najpierw zaatakowały mnie zombiaki, potem neonaziści i mutanty, Steve, Czarnobyl, "bezludna" wyspa, Youtuberzy, TGL, kino, Nyga, FNaF i creepypasty, Jigsaw, potem Rzym i te tajemnicze pradawne kultury. Przez cały czas towarzyszyła mi legenda o mnie, a nowe osoby dochodziły i odchodziły. Miałem tego po prostu dosyć. Chciałem krzyczeć że nie chcę, dosyć, ale wiedziałem że nie mogę się teraz poddać. Zdecydowałem że musimy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tej "nowej" sekcie, nim znów wyruszymy na poszukiwanie artefaktu.... Rozdział 34: Pradawna cywilizacja (Hobbit100) Ruszyliśmy więc w dalszą drogę przez nikogo niepokojeni. Szliśmy pozbawionym pułapek korytarzem. W tym czasie tajemnicza kobieta próbowała jeszcze się czegoś dowiedzieć o tajemniczej cywilizacji z pomocą swych mistycznych mocy. Wydedukowała jedynie, że ów tajemna cywilizacja żyje tu nieprzerwanie od kilku tysięcy lat, pochodzi od barbarzyńskich plemion, które się wtedy na terenie ówczesnego Imperium Rzymskiego osiedliły, gdzie z kolei wykopali ogromne tunele, z pomocą pradawnej magii wytworzono w tych tunelach podziemny las, gdzie założyli swą cywilizację. Na ruinach jednej z ich osad powstała właśnie ta rzymska subkultura, z którą miałem do czynienia. Żyło im się świetnie, ale w wyniku serii załamań magii i kataklizmów przemienili się w dość prymitywnych wojowników, utracili sporo terenów, a martwi przedstawiciele ich nacji przemienili się w różnorakie potwory, z którymi miałem już do czynienia w tych tunelach. Coś jak mityczna Shambala, tyle że w wersji europejskiej. I tak tam żyją po dziś dzień tuż pod stopami niczego nieświadomych mieszkańców stolicy Włoch... (NightmareStory) Szliśmy więc dalej, a korytarz dłużył się strasznie. W końcu natrafiliśmy na coś.... a raczej na kogoś. Tak zgadliście, na "Świętych Strażników". Było ich z dziesięciu, jednak dzięki naszym paranormalnym pomocnikom łatwo się z nimi uporaliśmy. Gdy mieliśmy szykować się do dalszej drogi, z ciemności korytarza wyszedł na wprost nas jakiś mężcyzna. Wyglądał na normalnego nie liczać trochę ubioru, który wskazywał na to, iż był jakimś rolnikiem pracującym dla tych wojowników. Nie zachowywał się agresywnie, to też chcieliśmy go wypytać o ich cywilizację... (Hobbit100) Dziwny mężczyzna otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć... ale tylko otworzył. W jego otwartej jamie gębowej zauważyłem, iż gość nie miał języka! Niewiadomo było, czy sam sobie to zrobił (czyli że go wyciął) czy może to ci strażnicy to zrobili, ale miło nie wyglądało. Chciałem pomyśleć, jak by tu się z nim dogadać, gdy nagle usłyszałem jakieś dziwne odgłosy za sobą. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że z wariatem (Tak, nadal go trzymaliśmy przy sobie) zaczęło się dziać coś nie tak... (NightmareStory) Nagle dostał drgawek, po czym upadł bezwładnie na ziemię krzycząc. Powoli się do niego zbliżyłem, i sprawdziłem czy jeszcze oddycha. Nie żył. Odszedłem kilka kroków i już chciałem opowiedzieć reszcie o tym smutnym wydarzeniu, jednak wariat niespodziewanie wstał i zaczął głosić prawdy o "trójekoncie beremussskiim". Mężczyzna przed nami nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego... (Hobbit100) Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się słuchać na spokojnie kazania naszego towarzysza. Nieogarniąc już tego wszystkiego, zapytałem tajemniczego człowieka, dlaczego on taki spokojny. Odpowiedział: - Wiecie co, nie mam się co temu dziwić, bo na mojej wiosce jest jeszcze większy psychol, jeśli więc chcecie go zobaczyć, idźcie dalej prosto tą scieżką a po dotarciu do najbliższej wioski w mojej krainie udajcie się zaraz na prawo, to wtedy go spotkacie. Tymczasem posłucham sobie debaty waszego przyjaciela. - (Ja) Warto wiedzieć. No dobra, tak powiedział, bo ja na serio myślałem raczej o tym, co mnie czeka w kolejnej dziwnej krainie a nie o tym, jak ja znajdę tego psychopatę z nie specjalnie wyraźnego opisu tajemniczego człowieka. Mimo to podziękowaliśmy za radę i poszliśmy dalej, zostawiając wariata i tego człowieka, który go ciąglę słuchał. Dziwne to trochę było, ale w końcu czego normalnego można było by się spodziewać w pradawnych jaskiniach! Ruszyliśmy dalej z wiedzą, że najprawdopodobniej zbliżamy się już do jakiejś "cywilizacji"... (NightmareStory) Przemyślałem jeszcze raz to wszystko, po czym zorientowałem się iż ten człowiek nie miał języka. Nie miał języka, jednak do nas przemówił. Ruszyłem pędem do miejsca gdzie zostawiliśmy wariata i tego gościa, jednak już ich tam nie było... (Hobbit100) A to wszystko pomimo braku JAKICHKOLWIEK śladów. Nawet nie mówię, że walki, ale w ogóle nie było nawet śladów stóp. Nie mówiłem o tym, ale ścieżka w korytarzu była zrobiona z piasku, więc gdyby ten tajemniczy mężczyzna i wariat sobie poszli, byłyby widoczne ślady stóp. Tymczasem nie było absolutnie niczego, jakby zupełnie wyparowali. Zapytałem naszą panią-wyrocznię, czy wie może, co tu się tak naprawdę stało. Próbowała coś wskórać, ale po kilku sekundach powiedziała, że jakaś tajemncza siła blokuje jej zdolności, więc nici z wrózenia. Już więc zrezygnowani mieliśmy ruszyć dalej, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy tajemnicze głosy dosłownie znikąd: - Haha, już niedługo wpadną w waszą pułapkę, hihi... - Hej, ucisz się, oni to słyszą!... (Atlantycki) Chwilę po tym było słychać dźwięk odcinania głowy i z ciemności wyszła grupa zakonników. Mięli oni na sobie szaty zakonne z elementami zbroi, a każdy z nich miał miecz. Podbiegli oni szybko do naszej wyroczni zakuwając ją w kajdany, które w zetknięciu z jej skórą zadawały jej ból. -Jesteś aresztowana przez Bractwo Światła, z polecenia samego Boga, za uprawianie praktyk spirytystycznych. Możesz się bronić, ale nie zostanie to użyte w Sądzie. -Ej zaraz! oddaj ją! Kim wy jesteście? Jaki Sąd?!?- wykrzyknąłem za nimi, na co jeden z nich bez emocji odpowiedział: -To nie wasza sprawa, jesteście niewinni. Odejdźcie albo zostaniecie oskarżeni o przeszkadzanie w osądach. Postanowiliśmy bez słowa odejść, jednak w oddali podążaliśmy za nimi... (Hobbit100) Oświetlając sobie ciemności i podążając za tajemniczymi zakonnikami, omal nie potknęliśmy się o leżące na ziemi zwłoki. To był ten wariat, którego przez ten cały czas taszczyliśmy ze sobą. Nie miał głowy. Najwyraźniej po wzięciu przez zakonników przestał gadać o pierdołach, a zaczął gadać do samego siebie. Tych gości musiało to wkurzyć, więc go zabili. Biedak. Może i był wkurzający, ale mimo to nie zasłużył sobie na taki koniec. Tak oto straciłem jednego z członków mojej zabawowej ekipy. Ale w tym ciemnym korytarzu nie było jak za bardzo go pochować, więc ze smutkiem ustawiliśmy jego zwłoki w wygodniejszej pozycji i poszliśmy dalej. Po kilku minutowej wędrówce dotarliśmy do końca tego ciemnego korytarza. A tak przynajmniej myślałem po zobaczeniu tak zwanego "światełka w tunelu"... (Atlantycki) Ta cała Inkwizycja szła właśnie do tego miejsca. Podeszliśmy bliżej. Światło, które widziałem, pochodziło z dość dużego ogniska ułożonego na środku dość dużej sali. Mężczyźni i Kobiety w dziwnych białych jak śnieg szatach stali naokoło i śpiewali coś w nieznanym mi języku. Było to na tyle dziwne i niespotykane, że to moja towarzyszka jest żywcem spalana na stosie, który pomyliłem z ogniskiem, zauważyłem dopiero gdy było za późno... (Hobbit100) Kobieta zwyczajnie zamieniła się w popiół. Pomimo raczej chłodnych i świeżych realcji między nami było mi jednak jej żal. Nie było już więc sensu jej ratować, ale mimo to popatrzyliśmy dalej. Gdy zakonnicy upewnili się, że z wróżbitki nic nie zostało, zgasili stos, a następnie jeden z nich wyjął pustą klepsydrę i nasypał do niej to, co zostało z kobiety, a następnie ową klepsydrą potrząsnął kilkukrotnie. Coś w środku tego prymitywnego zegara zawirowało,a następnie w miejscu znajduącego się wewnątrz popiołu pojawił się zielony dym, który to następnie poukładał się w tą kobietę. Innymi słowy, Inkwizycja zwyczajnie "zamknęła" jej duszę! W tym momencie stwierdziłem, że to za wiele, i razem z ekipą wparowałem do pomieszczenia z zakonnikami w celu odebrania od nich klepsydry z duszą wróżbitki. Rozwaliliśmy już oddział elitarnych wojowników będących zapewne na usługach tej Inkwizycji, więc co za problem mieli stanowić słabiej uzbrojeni kultyści?... (Atlantycki) Niestety bardzo się myliliśmy, bo gdy tylko nas zobaczyli, wszyscy zdjęli szaty i okazało się, że pod spodem mieli dziwne zbroje, a ponadto skrzydła! -Co to ma być?! - zapytałem. -Odejdź Śmiertelniku, a będzie Ci to wybaczone! - Powiedział jeden z nich, młodym męskim głosem. Ja zacząłem zadawać im pytania np. "Kto dał wam prawo to zrobić?", ale po chwili zauważyłem, że na wszystkie moje pytania odpowiadali sentencją napisaną powyżej. Spojrzałem na swoich sojuszników. Wszyscy wyglądali niepewnie, a nawet powiedziałbym, że wiedzieli, iż nie mamy szans w starciu z tymi inkizytorami. Jednak ostateczna decyzja należała do mnie... (Hobbit100) Popatrzyłem jeszcze raz na zamkniętą w klepsydrze wróżbitkę. Widać było, że próbowała się stamtąd wydostać. Jako, iż miała mi pomóc w znalezieniu artefaktu, a także było mi jej trochę żal, postanowiłem ją odratować, ale jak się ostatecznie okazało, nie odbyło się to przez walkę. Stojący za mną Slenderman szeptem zaproponował mi: - Adam, mogę chwilowo ich ogłuszyć moimi umiejętnościami parapsychicznymi. Gdy będą na tę parę sekund nieszkodliwi, szybko zabierzemy im klepsydrę i spróbujemy im uciec, jasne? W ten sposób zabierzemy im duszę wróżbitki bez walki. - (Ja) Może nawet być... I tak jak powiedział Slender, tak spróbowaliśmy zrobić... (Atlantycki) Ale zanim do tego doszło, stało się coś niezwykłego: - Synu Huberta! - Powiedział jeden z nich. Wtedy Slender wręcz zaniemówił ze zdziwienia - Skąd wiecie...? - Zapytał ze strachem. - (Ja) Co znowu? Kolejna niezwykła rzecz o której nic a nic nie wiem?! - (Do Slendera) Synu Huberta! Jeżeli nie wtrącisz się do tej sprawy, pozwolimy Ci przedwcześnie dostąpić zbawienia. Szczerze miałem tego powoli dość. Jacyś ludzie, których nie znam, zabierają mi towarzyszkę, której prawie nie znam. Zabijają ją z powodów, których nie znam. I mówią do Slendera rzeczy, których nie rozumiem... - Wszystko będzie tobie wyjaśnione Śmiertelniku. - Powiedział do mnie jeden z nich... zaraz zaraz... - (Ja) Czy wy (cenzura) czytacie w myślach?! - My? nie, ale znamy dobrze osobę która to potrafi, jednak narazie to musi tobie wystarczyć. - (Ja) To wy możecie mieć jasnowidza, ale ja wróżbity nie mogę mieć w drużynie?! - W tym momencie miałem już wszystkiego dość tak bardzo, że chciałem z tamtąd wyjść i udawać, że wszystko to co miało tutaj miejsce się nigdy nie wydarzyło. - (Inkwizytor) On nie jest jasnowidzem, ale to za dużo jak na raz dla Ciebie Śmiertelniku. Wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać. Czemu Slender nic nie robił gdy ich zagadywałem? - (Inkwizytor) Slender przed chwilą próbował już mnie omamić, ale ktoś kto był kiedyś człowiekiem nie jest w stanie nas kontrolować. Co?! Slender był człowiekiem? - (Ja) Mam dość! oddajcie mi jej duszę i pozwólcie nam iść! - Jeżeli ci ją oddam, to ona nigdy nie dostąpi wybawienia. Co? Jak? Kim Oni w ogóle są?! - Oni mówią prawdę - powiedział Slender - zaufaj mi Adam... (Hobbit100) W tym momencie miałem już takiego mindfucka, że nie chciało mi się już z nimi bawić. Zapytałem tylko, o co chodzi ze Slenderem: - Cóż Śmiertelniku, wytłumaczymy ci to po drodze. Nikt tu nie zaglądał od tysięcy lat, więc to, co z wami zrobić, zadecyduje Najwyższa Rada Oświeconych. I chcąc nie chcąc, poszliśmy za nimi w głąb korytarza. Jeden z Inkizytorów wytłumaczył mi i reszcie nieogarniającej sytuacji ekipie: - A więc półtorej tysiąca lat temu w naszym społeczeństwie urodził się chłopiec. Był on synem jednego z głównych kapłanów. Kapłan ten nazywał się właśnie Hubert i był on szanowanym obywatelem Nowego Państwa. Lecz jego syn był dziwny - urodził się bez twarzy i miał przydługawe kończyny. Ten niepokojący przypadek został jednak uznany za cud i ludność ciekawiła się niezwykłym przypadkiem. Do czasu, bo pewnego dnia chłopiec po prostu zniknął bez śladu. Po tym wróciliśmy do codziennych spraw. Aż do teraz. I widzę, że Syn Huberta trochę się zmienił, skoro nabrał nawet jakichś umiejętnosci, których przeciętny człowiek nie zrozumie. Narazie to tyle, bo już docieramy na miejsce. Tak, w końcu doszliśmy do podziemnego świata zamieszkanego przez tych dziwnych ludzi. Nie różnił się on za bardzo od tego, w którym mieszkała wróżbitka - wielka podziemna dolina pełna widocznych z dala wiosek i zamków, wszystko oświetlane przez zawieszoną u góry świecącą kulę imitującą słońce... (Atlantycki) Co ciekawe, zebrali nas w pomieszczeniu przypominającym zwykły dom, a nawet dali nam szczodry poczęstunek. Najpierw głos zabrał Slender: - To... O co wam chodzi z tym wybawieniem? - (Onkwizytor) Ostatnio nie wysłuchałeś nas do końca, dlatego nic nie wiesz... - (Slender) Mógłbyś wyjaśnić to teraz? - Cóż, chętnie, jednak domyślam się, że twój przyjaciel też ma wiele pytań. Mówiąc to, patrzył w moją stronę. Nie chciałem jednak wychodzić przed szereg. - (Inkwizytor) Rozumiem, miło z twojej strony. (do innego z nich) Jehu, zabierzesz go do pokoju obok? Ten drugi wyglądał łudząco podobnie, dało się jednak zauważyć różnicę. Zabrał mnie do pokoju przypominającego gabinet. Na biurku leżała wielka opasła księga, była otwarta, jednak była w nieznanym mi języku. - Dobrze Śmiertelniku, czego chcesz się dowiedzieć najpierw? Miałem wiele pytań, nie wiedziałem od czego zacząć. Jednak musiałem o coś zapytać bo inaczej przepuszczę okazję aby cokolwiek zrozumieć. - Kim jesteście? - Nie jesteśmy ludźmi, choć jesteście do nas bardzo podobni. My jednak nie przemijamy, a wy narazie tak, jednak naszym celem jest to naprawić. - Czemu zabiliście moją towarzyszkę? - Nie musisz się o nią martwić, zamierzamy ją ożywić, jednak tym razem bez magicznych zdolności. - Jakim prawem? - Nie interesuje Cię to. Tak naprawdę interesuje Cię tylko jak odnajdziesz artefakt bez Niej. Szczerze zaczęło mnie irytować to, że czytają w moich myślach. - Nie czytam w twoich myślach, poprostu znam Cię lepiej niż Twoi rodzice. Widziałem całe Twoje dzieciństwo, zresztą nie tylko ja, a ponad to wszystko pamiętamy. Nie jesteśmy jednak ludźmi, więc nie musisz się bać, że użyjemy tego w złym celu. Jak to?! Kim Oni są? I czego od nas chcą? - Nic od was nie chcemy, a przynajmniej nie od Ciebie. - Ale zabiliście moją towarzyszkę i gadacie dziwactwa o Slenderze, że niby był człowiekiem. Skoro nie jesteście ludźmi, to jak niby urodził się w waszym Państwie człowiek? - Cóż... My tutaj nie mieszkamy, odwiedzamy to miejsce tylko chwilami, aby rozwiązać tutejsze problemy, a potem odejść. Mieszkają tutaj ludzie, którzy nigdy nie rozpoczęli wyznawać fałszywych kultów, ale to już nie na Twój rozum. - Hmm, a czy zamierzacie nas karać za zabójstwo kilkunastu tutejszych wojowników, którzy stanęli mi i mojej ekipie na drodze do tego jakże osobliwego miejsca? - Nie. Co prawda na tych terenach srogo się każe za choćby tknięcie jedengo ze Świętych Wojowników, ale w waszym przypadku darujemy wam wszelkie konsekwencje, jakie normalnie ponieślibyście za ten czyn. - No dobra, mam jeszcze ostatnie pytanie. - Pytaj Śmiertelniku... (Hobbit100) Kontynuowałem: - To nie jest właściwie jakieś ważne pytanie, ale zawsze jakoś wolałem wiedzieć jak najwięcej. Otóż gdy tu szliśmy jeszcze przez te korytarze, spotkaliśmy jakiegoś dziwnego człowieka, który wyglądał na tutejszego wieśniaka. Gadał pomimo faktu, iż nie miał języka. Krótko po jego spotkaniu zniknął bez śladu, a jeden z członków mojej ekipy, który był pacjentem psychiatryka i w dodatku jeszcze podróżnikiem w czasie, zaginął razem z nim, choć szybko się odnalazł. Niestety martwy. Wiecie coś na ten temat? - Oczywiście śmiertelniku. Ten wieśniak był jednym z nas pod przykrywką, a wysłaliśmy go do was, by sprawdzić, czy będziecie agresywni. A agresywni byliście jedynie w stosunku do tutejszych dość dzikich wojowników, więc dlatego wtedy was nie zaatakowaliśmy. A ten twój martwy przyjaciel był martwy, bo był szalony. A nasz Zakon szaleńców nie toleruje. Na jego i twoje szczęscie podobnie jak wróżbitkę jego czeka wybawienie i wolność od ciążącego na nim szaleństwa. - Okej... Dzięki za pomoc. To czy teraz... - Pokażemy ci artefakt, o który ci chodzi? Spokojnie, obecnie nie jest dla nas ważny, więc możesz go sobie wziąć. Znajduje się po drugiej stronie tej płynącej winem i miodem doliny. Lecz będziecie musieli pójść tam sami, bo Zakon ma dużo rzeczy na głowie. Syn Huberta, którego wy śmiertelnicy nazywacie Slenderem, musi z nami jeszcze trochę zostać. Jesteście w porządku, więc nie będziecie musieli stanąć przed Radą Oświeconych. I tak już z twoich myśli wiem, że nic nie wiecie na temat tutejszego życia. Możecie iść... (Atlantycki) Cóż mimo wszystko cieszyłem się, że wreżcie możemy odejść, ci ludzie niezwykle mnie denerwowali. Nie dość, że czytali mi w myślach, to jeszcze byli tak "wyniosło pokorni" że aż się słuchać nie chciało. Dwóch z nich zabrali nas przez miasto do wyjścia i powiedzieli, że idąc cały czas tą samą ścieżką, znajdziemy to czego szukamy, o ile wiemy czym to jest. - Dajcie se siana z tą tajemniczością! I z tymi insynuacjami! Jesteście aniołami i wszyscy to wiedzą... - powiedział BEN. - Serio? Anioły? Ci tutaj? A gdzie skrzydła i aurole... auorel... aureola? - niedowierzał Orangutanus... (Hobbit100) Przerwałem tę dyskusję: - No dobra, przestancie już, bo i tak wystarczająco mnie powkurzliście przez ostatni czas. Poza tym im prędzej znajdziemy ten artefakt, tym szybciej bedziemy mieli już to z głowy. Aniołowie, prowadzcie. I zgodnie z obietnicą anielscy inkizytorzy wyprowadzili nas z miasta, po drodze mówiąc, żeby nie próbowali ingerować w życie tutejszych mieszkańców, którzy muszą być zdziwieni faktem pojawienia się tak niespodziewanych gości jak my. Dodali też, że wejście do jaskini, w której przetrzymywany jest artefakt, jest chronione przez elitarną straż, ale jeśli powiemy im, że przesyła nas, uwaga "Jeden Jedyny Wszechwiedzący", przepuszczą nas. Z tą że wiedzą pożegnaliśmy się i wyszliśmy z miasta. Krótko potem szliśmy już ścieżką pomiędzy niesamowitym podziemnym lasem. Gdybym jeszcze na początku kwietnia wiedział, że będę za parę tygodni przeżywał takie rzeczy, zapewne palnąłbym sobie w łeb, ale bądź co bądź przeznaczenie trza dopełnić... Rozdział 35: Zdrada (Nightmare Story) Czas podczas marszu mijał szybko. Nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa. Znowu. Na swojej drodze spotkaliśmy nic innego jak.... zombiaki. Jak widać, te bestie dotarły nawet tutaj. Jak, nie mam pojęcia. Naprawdę wierzyć się nie chce, że tyle nas już spotkało iż niemal zapomnieliśmy, że na świecie panuje apokalipsa. Kilka tych podgniłych kreatur? Po tym wszystkim to dla nas nic. Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować gdy przed nosem przeszło kilkadziesiąt. W tym kilka zwierząt, ale jakoś udało nam się przebić przez tłumy umarlaków. Gdy dotarliśmy do wejścia do jaskini z artefaktem, nie mieliśmy skrupułów by skruszyć czaszki elitarnym strażnikom zamienionych w bezmózgie potwory... (Hobbit100) Gdy już się rozprawiliśmy z niedoszłymi obrońcami artefaktu, weszliśmy do jaskini gotów zakończyć to szaleństwo zdobyciem tego artefaktu. Po niedługiej krętej i dość klaustrofobicznej podziemnej drodze doszliśmy do niewielkiej komory, gdzie na kamiennym ołtarzu leżał prawdobodobnie nieruszany od stuleci artefakt, którego tak bardzo pożądałem. Faktycznie była to wykonana z brązu figurka przedstawiajaca rysy dwóch postaci - Klaudii i mnie! A więc faktycznie, legenda nie kłamała i artefakt przedstawia wybrańca i jego "podopieczną" - w tym wypadku mnie i Klaudię. To było bardzo dziwne uczucie wiedząc, iż ta figurka została na dodatek wykuta tysiące lat temu. Już więc mieliśmy ją wziąć, gdy nagle za ołtarzem spostrzegliśmy kilka kolenych zombie. Szybko się z nimi rozprawiliśmy i gdy chcieliśmy spojrzeć ponownie na leżący na ołtarzu artefakt, jego już tam nie było! Spojrzeliśmy za to na Panów S i P, którzy stali w tunelu prowadzącym do komory i jako jedyni nie pomogli przy rozprawieniu się z czekającymi za ołtarzem zombie. Pan S trzymał ten właśnie artefakt, który miał trafić w moje ręce. Panowie najwyraźniej wykorzystali okazję, gdy walczyliśmy z umarlakami i wzięli artefakt. Rozpoczął się dialog, który definitywnie zakończył naszą "przyjaźń": - (Ja) Co wy robicie!? - (Pan S) Cóż Adamie, ty moja nieporadna owieczko, właśnie cię nabraliśmy! Wykorzystaliśmy cię, byśmy mogli dostać się do ukrytego artefaktu, a następnie wzięliśmy go tuż sprzed twojego nosa! Zamierzamy sprzedać go, by resztę życia spędzić jak królowie! Tak, moja mama od zawsze mówiła, że jestem sprawnym oszustem i cwaniakiem... - (Ja) I zamierzasz zrobić to po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy?! Parę razy ocaliliśmy sobie nawzajem skórę, ufałem ci, i teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie chcesz nas wszystkich zdradzić?!! - (Pan S) Nazywaj to sobie jak chcesz, zdrada czy nie, ale dla mnie po prostu dałeś się wykorzystać. W każdym razie sayonara frajerzy! Po czym Pan P pociągnął za znajdująca się obok niego dźwignię, co spowodowało zamknięcie komory przez automatycznie wysuwane żelażne kraty, zaś obaj Panowie wraz z cennym artefaktem uciekli śmiejąc się złowieszczo. Sam nie wiem, co im wtedy strzeliło do głowy, że postanowili ukraść artefakt, który równie dobrze może być wart tyle co kawałek deski, ale głównie liczyło się to, iż artefakt ten miał mieć wielką moc, która miała zakończyć moje problemy, a tymczasem równie dobrze może wyrządzić sporo szkód, jeśli wpadnie w niepowołane ręce. Trzeba było więc złapać zdrajców za wszelką cenę. Moahtar bez trudu przegryzł stare kraty blokujące wyjście z komory, a następnie ruszyliśmy ku "powierzchni". Weszliśmy ponownie do tajemniczego podziemnego świata i poczęliśmy szukać wzrokiem naszych byłych zdradzieckich przyjaciół. Tych jednak nigdzie nie wypatrzyliśmy. Szybcy są, cholera. Byłem jednak pewien, że spróbują uciec z podziemnego świata, więc ruszyliśmy pędem w stronę wyjścia z ukrytej kolonii, bo drodze odpędzając się od szwendających się wszędzie truposzy. Po drodze natknęliśmy się na paru wojowników tutejszej społeczności, którzy bronili się przed zaciekłym atakiem zombie. Rzecz jasna, jako iż moją ekipa to bardzo pomocna ekipa, postanowiliśmy szybko pomóc. Po rozprawieniu się ze sporą grupą nieumarłych zapytaliśmy oddział ocalałych wojowników o parę rzeczy. Oto pytania i odpowiedzi: - Czy widzieliście dwóch frajerów uciekających z chronionym przez was od wieków artefaktem? - Nie. - Czy wiecie gdzie jest Slen-ee to znaczy Syn Huberta? - Też nie wiemy. - A wiecie przynajmniej w którą stronę do wyjścia? - Tak Po czym jeden z nich wskazał ręką na kierunek, w który powinniśmy się udać. Po tym szybkim dialogu podziękowałem za tą małą pomoc i wraz z ekipą ruszyłem dalej. Po kilkunastu minutah drogi natknęliśmy się w końcu na jedną z osad należących do tajemnego ludu. Wioska była otoczona murem wraz z zamkniętą bramą, więc chcąc się tam dostać w celu krótkiego odpoczynku, zawowałem: - Hej, czy ktoś tam jest!? W odpowiedzi usłyszałem: - Trup czy nietrup? - (Ja) Człowiek oczywiście! Wtedy też brama się otworzyła i weszliśmy do środka ufortyfikowanej osady. W środku wioski znajdowało się kilku wojowników, wielu zwykłych mieszkańców, 3 aniołów i Slenderman. Już chciałem zapytać inkwizytorów o parę rzeczy, lecz jeden z nich sam już zaczął odpowiadać na pojawiające się w mojej głowie pytania: - "Śmiertelniku, sam nie wierzę, jakim cudem dopuściłeś do tego, żeby ci dwaj rabusie zbiegli z artefaktem, który może zagrozić całemu naszemu światu! Wiem, że to szaleństwo, ale ten artefakt ma większą moc niż ci się wydaje! Jeśli trafi w nieodpowiednie ręce, cały znany ci świat będzie zgubiony!" - (Ja) "Ale o co chodzi?" - "O to śmiertelniku, że ten artefakt nie jest zwykłą figurką. To starożytne dzieło obdarzone jest nie tyle mocą, co też przekleństwem! Musisz szybko dopaść tych złodzieii, nim zapadnie zmierzch! W artefakcie, którego pożądasz, zawarta jest moc, który uaktywnii się, kiedy tylko na niego padnie światło księżyca. Jeśli odzyskasz artefakt, pamiętaj, aby nigdy przenigdy nie narażać go na światło nocnego słońca, gdyż wtedy staną się straszne rzeczy!" - (Ja) "A jakie to znowu stra..." - "Nie pytaj o to śmiertelniku, po prostu weź sobie do serca moje słowa. Co do umarlaków - o nas nie musisz się martwić. Fakt, wielu tutejszych mieszkańców zginęło już w wyniku ich brutalnego ataku, ale z naszą pomocą dadzą sobie radę i odeprzeć natarcie, jak i odbudować swoją cywilizację. Tymczasem wojsko ludzkie znajdujące się na powierchni dobrze sobie z nimi radzi, bo te pomioty Szatana wprawdzie są liczebne, ale za to są głupie i niezorganizowane. Do jutra w całym mieście i okolicach nie będzie ani jednego z tych umarlaków. Nie martw się więc o losy swojego świata, bo nieumarli nie stanowią większego zagrożenia. Bardziej martw się oto, co się stanie, jak zgubisz artefakt. Syn Huberta niestety nie może z tobą iść śmiertelniku, woli on tu jednak zostać na dłuższą chwilę, lecz nie martw się - wróci on w odpowiednim momencie." - (Ja) "No dobrze, jeszcze coś, bo spieszę się." - "Tak śmiertelniku. Weź te klepsydrę. Znajduje się w niej dusza twojej pajającej się zakazanych praktyk towarzyszki. Gdy już zdobędziesz artefakt, przyblisz do siebie i klepsydrę, i figurkę. Dopiero wtedy aktywujesz pozytywne moce zawarte w artefakcie. Twoja przyjaciółka ma moce, które pozwolą wyzwolić ukrytą energię w posążku. To tyle. Powodzenia śmiertelniku." Po czym w KOŃCU, po uprzednim pożegnaniu ze Slenderem i ogólnym niedowierzeniu mojej ekipy w to, co właśnie wszyscy żeśmy właśnie usłyszeli od anioła, wyszliśmy z wioski drugą bramą i ruszyliśmy w dalszą podróż. Biegliśmy niemal przez zielone pagórki, starając się nie wpaść na zombiaka lub nie potknąć się o co rusz leżące na ziemi zwłoki. Zaiste przerażający widok. Czułem się jak wtedy w bazie FBI w Czarnobylu (Pamięta to ktoś jeszcze?). W końcu jednak wymęczeni dotarliśmy do wyjścia z podziemnego świata. Posterunek strażniczy znajdujący się przy wyjściu jakoś się utrzymywał, więc stacjonujący w nim strażnicy otworzyli bramę do tunelu powrotnego bez pytania się nas o nic, jakby wiedzieli, że się spieszymy. Tylko jeden z nich powiedział, że "złodziei artefaktu" tu nie było, gdyż najprawdopodobniej uciekli korzystając z tajnego wyjścia na powierzchnię. No pięknie. Przed przejściem do wykopanego korytarza prowadzącego tam skąd tu przyszliśmy, popatrzyłem jeszcze raz na rozciągający się za nami niesamowity podziemny i żyjący własnym życiem świat, po czym ruszyłem wraz z ekipą ku powierzchni. Po drodze jeszcze w tym tunelu przypomniałem sobie o...No cóż. Po prostu 4 słowa wystarczą: Cholerna Jaskinia Cholernych Ghuli... Mimo to staraliśmy się zachować optymizm. Jeśli te pomioty nikogo nam znów nie porwą, powinno być dobrze. I było dobrze. Ogłuszony przez nas wtedy wojownik nadal nienaruszony słodko sobie spał na pokrytej trupami Ghuli ziemi, zaś w całej jaskini było wyjątkowo cicho. I nikt nam nie przeszkodził w drodze powrotnej. To samo w pozostałych częściach katakumb, w których już byliśmy. Wyjątkowo spokojnie coś było, więc przynajmniej nie musieliśmy ponownie walczyć z różnymi stworami żyjącymi w podziemiach. Ba! Może nawet będziemy szybciej na powierzchni niż ci zdrajcy, którzy pozwolili sobie skorzystać z tego całego tajnego wyjścia na zewnątrz. Po kilku długich chwilach drogi wreszczie dotarliśmy do bramy, za którą znajdowało się miasto tej przyjaznej nam sekty. Zza krat daliśmy znać strażnikom, że to my i już chwilę później byliśmy o krok bliżej świata na powierzchni. Kolejne problemy jednak musiały ponownie stanąć nam na drodze. Straż pilnującą bramy powiedziała nam, iż teraz skoro już wróciliśmy jakimś cudem cali i zdrowi, musimy iść zdać raport Cezarowi z tego, co zobaczyliśmy i przeżyliśmy w kopalni. Rzecz jasna nie mieliśmy na to czasu. Powiedziałem im więc, że za kopalnią ukryta jest druga cywilizacja, ale lepiej niech nie próbują się z nimi skontaktować. Kiedy zapytali, gdzie artefakt i ta "przebiegła suka", odpowiedziałem, że ten pierwszy właśnie próbuje mi zwiać, a ta druga jest cały czas ze mną, tyle że niekoniecznie w ludzkiej formie. Dodałem jeszcze, żeby pozdrowili Marcusa i Cezara, bo raczej już nigdy ponownie się nie spotkamy, i żeby też jeszcze pokazali nam wyjście przez tunele na powierzchnię. Strażnicy, choć zdziwieni moimi odpowiedziami, szczególnią tą o tej drugiej cywilizacji, przystali na moje propozycje. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na miasto sekty i zamieszkujących je mieszkańców, i już niedługo potem byliśmy w tunelach. Po długiej drodze w końcu strażnicy powiedzieli nam, żebyśmy szli cały czas do przodu i tak oto trafimy na wyjście na powierzchnię, zaś sami poszli spowrotem do ukrytego miasta. Przy wychodzeniu z tuneli powiedziałem sobie jeszcze: - Ach Cezar, dobrze było cię poznać, mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz, iż nie mieliśmy już czasu na pożegnanie... Sekundę potem byliśmy wszyscy na zewnątrz. Teraz jedyne co pozostało, to znaleść zdrajców i artefakt nim ci uciekną lub zapadnie zmierzch. Rzym i Włochy ogólnie to bardzo słoneczne miejsce, było więc mało chmur i wyraźna była granica między dniem a nocą. Widzieliśmy więc, że słońce powoli już zachodziło, więc wypadało się pospieszyć. Zewsząd dochodziły odgłosy walk między wojskiem a nieumarłymi, więc i także nam nie chiało się tu dłużej zostać w tych warunkach. Pozostało także pytanie - gdzie mogli uciec zdrajcy i czy w ogóle udało im się uciec z podziemnego świata. Jak dla mnie jednak było to pewne, że udało im się stamtąd uciec, skoro Pan S miał zdolności paranormalne. Jak już jednak uciekli, to gdzie dokładnie? Rozpocząłem naradę z moją drużyną: - No i jak myślicie, gdzie mogliby uciec ci cholerni zdrajcy, co? - Cóż, na ich miejscu spróbowałbym zbiec z miasta - rzekł Paul - W sumie to logiczne. Mało jednak prawdobodobne jest, że uciekną drogą lądową, skoro mamy tu małe piekło, które utrudni poruszanie się po mieście i okolicznych terenach. No i tak z kilka godzin to napewno to to potrwa - odpowiedziałem. - Ja jestem zdania, że spróbują uciec drogą powietrzną - powiedział Leon - (Ja) To już ma większy sens. Jeśli spróbują zwiać samolotem, to będą mieli duże szanse na to. A tam, gdzie samoloty tam... - LOTNISKO! - krzyknęli prawie wszyscy naraz. Z naszej pogawędki wynikało więc, że zdrajcy najprawdopodobniej spróbują uciec z miasta tą samą drogą, jaką tu się dostaliśmy. Trzeba było więc się udac na lotnisko przed zmrokiem licząc, że będziemy pierwsi. Żeby jednak szybko dotrzeć na lotnisko, trzeba było znaleść jakiś samochód. Na szczęście już po chwili poszukiwań znaleźliśmy porzucony samochód typu minivan. Był on więc wystarczająco duży, by pomieścić nas wszystkich. Po zapakowaniu się do auta i za pomocą pomieszania w kablach pod kierownicą uruchomienia go ruszyliśmy na opanowane przez chaos ulice Rzymu. Gdy tak się zastanawialiśmy, czy aby napewno zdrajcy uciekną samolotem, nagle minął nas jakiś samochód. Przez jego szyby zdążyłem zauważyć naszych cwaniaków - Pana S i Pana P. Niezły zbieg okoliczności, czyż nie? Po obwieszczeniu tego faktu reszcie mojej ekipy wcisnąłem gaz do dechy i ruszyłem za autem zdrajców. Ci zauważyli, że ich ścigamy i również ruszyli szybciej. Na szczęście mieli auto o podobnej prędkości co nasze, więc nie musieliśmy się obawiać, że ich łatwo zgubimy. Mimo to wywiązała się epicka pogoń samochodowa, w trakcie której trzeba było omijać inne wraki porzuconych pojazdów, zombie i uciekających w panice ludzi, jednocześnie starając się nie zgubić zdrajców. Wszystko to w niszczonym przez apokalipsę Rzymie. Nie powiem, było nieźle, lecz na szczęście miałem już pewne doświadczenie w rajdach samochodowych (Pamieta ktoś jeszcze ten wyścig u Latynosów?), więc dobrze mi szło operowanie kierownicą i wymijanie przeszkód. Trwało to tak kilka minut, pełne skupienie, bo stawka wysoka, tylko się nie wywal na zakręcie. W końcu ścigany samochód wjechał na parking wielopiętrowy, a my za nimi. Tam jednak ich zgubiliśmy. Wiedząc jednak, z tego typu parkingu jest tylko wyjście i wejście, zablokowaliśmy wyjazd "pożyczonym" samochodem, zaś po kolejnym szybkim Grand Theft Auto innym samochodem zablokowaliśmy także wjazd, który przecież również mógł zostać użyty do ucieczki. Zostawiliśmy także do pilnowania wyjścia z parkingu Klaudię, Allana, Moahtera, Marionetkę i Orangutanusa, reszta zaś (łącznie ze mną) rozdzieliła się, by poszukiwać zdrajców. W ten sposób Panowie S i P nie będą mogli opuścić parkingu, zaś sami prędzej czy później zostaną znaleźeni przez moją ekipę poszukiwawczą. Parking był jakiś opuszczony, więc i łatwo dało się usłyszeć wszelkie dźwięki. Jak już mówiłem, rozdzieliliśmy się, by szybciej znaleść uciekinierów. Szedłem więc sobie powoli, uważnie oglądając otoczenie, gdy nagle tuż zza samochodu, obok którego przechodziłem, wyskoczył Pan S, który strzelił mi szybkim prawym sierpowym w twarz, nim zdążyłem zareagować. Wtedy też tak jakby straciłem przytomność. Tak jakby, gdyż co kilka sekund oczy mi się co chwilę otwierały, dzięki czemu widziałem przebieg sytuacji, lecz sam nie byłem w stanie wykonać jakiegoś ruchu. Widziałem więc, jak Panowie S i P podnoszą moje ciało, wrzucają je do bagażnika ich kradzionego samochodu, zaś potem sam bagażnik zamykają. Wtedy nastąpiła kompletna ciemność. Nadal jednak słyszałem, więc mój zmysł słuchu wyłapał otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi, odpalanie silnika, coraz szybszą jazdę samochodem, po czym nagle głośne uderzenie, jakby staranowania barykady, a następnie znowu jazdę samochodem. Najgorsze było to, że w tym samochodzie byłem ja, gdyż wszystko to dobrze słyszałem i miałem autentyczne uczucie poruszania się. Wyglądało więc na to, że Panowie S i P zdołali uciec z parkingu razem ze mną zamkniętym w bagażniku... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Creepy Party [[Kategoria:Opowiadania]] Kategoria:Społeczność Kategoria:Historie